Chronicles of Absolution: Freaky Friday
by Kirabaros
Summary: 5.09. The Winchesters and Co. help Kesset out on a case and they end up playing musical chairs... with their bodies. Poor Sam has wings. Dean is a girl. Kesset has to walk and Angie... she's amused by the whole thing. And it looks like they are going to have to be that way when another job comes along.
1. Chapter 1

**Chronicles of Absolution: Freaky Friday**

 **Chapter 1**

 _Then_

… _"I understand it perfectly Sam. When are you going to understand that things have a different meaning to me?"_

 _"I don't know… maybe when you stop with the lies and secrets. It's as bad as…" He stopped himself from saying what threatened to come out._

 _"Go on and say it. I am as bad as the demons. Why? Because I'm from the same stock I admit it since I am a half breed freak. Besides you're asking me to get rid of four centuries worth of habits. That's not something that can be done overnight." She paused and looked at him for a moment. "Look, be pissed with me. Most people are… even ones who are somewhat friends."_

… Just as she was about to put a leg out the window, a strange sensation overcame her. It felt like she wasn't in control of her body movements when she reached for her knife and then whirled to throw it at the wall. It lodged itself into a wooden mask that she thought was the ugliest thing and a cheap attempt at livening up the place. She felt glad to hit it with her knife since it was so damned ugly but now she needed to retrieve it…

… She went slow but once she was in front of the mirror, she tried hard not to scream. What came out was, "Holy shit! Angie?"

Instead of her reflection, Jo saw the image of Angela. It was freaky considering that Angela had her hair down and she had braid holding it back from her face. Even more creepy was that it talked back, "It is me Jo. Um… there is no easy way to say this but... I'm dead."

… Dean looked to see Sam standing there but the posture and the look was not an expression that he would get. It was the look of someone anticipating a challenge in the form of dishing out a good ass kicking. He knew who it was. "Angie?"

Sam's eyes looked at Dean but they had a different look to them. It was that look Angela gave when she was in the mood for a fight. It certainly was Angela when Sam's body took off and leapt onto one of the ropes and started climbing…

… "Good," Dean replied as he got out of the Impala and checked his gun and made sure that he had enough ammunition. "Let's gank this bitch."

Sam and Angela were slower getting out and they shared a look. Both knew Dean's dislike of witches especially since the one before Christmas narrowly missed him with a hex that would have probably killed him…

… Rose managed to get to her feet after shaking off what was probably a concussion. She saw that her former captor was battling Haley and they were duking it out with their powers. They were causing serious damage and collapse looked eminent. She had to take over. She reverted back to her true form and gave a sharp whinny before stampeding between the two witches and took a swipe at Genevieve…

… "But how?" Sam winced when the relief of pressure came. "Isabella knocked you out. I told her it should."

"Spell's only as strong as the person casting it and if they know what they are doing," Angela said with a shrug. "Plus there is such a thing as strong will. That and a plan for the plan." She gave a hand out to steady Sam while giving a whistle call…

… "Clumsy," the warlock said. "He did say that you would come if only to get revenge on the dirty little thing you travel with." He made a wave of his hand and grinned as Dean doubled over in pain. "Too bad you'll never get to."

Dean felt the most excruciating pain in his gut. It was like someone had reached in and twisted his stomach every which way and tearing it open…

… He felt those instincts rise the moment he opened the door to find a baby faced Angela holding onto two small boys fast asleep over her shoulders…

… Kesset looked at the mark with a firm gaze. "We have no quarrel. Please finish your game."

The politeness was funny since it was clearly used in situation that was anything but a good one. Dean watched as Kesset calmly sat there, clearly not seeing that he was in trouble because the guy was inclined to believe the woman rather than him. Or maybe the kid did see it and he was clueless about how to handle it. The guy clearly was agitated or rather taking orders from the woman who was asking him if he was going to let this baby faced kid disrespect her. _Here we go again_ , Dean thought to himself as he moved to help Kesset out…

… "The amount of control for one so young," Nick commented. "It's like the descriptions I've read of the old time warlocks and witches and the control they had over their powers." He wasn't looking at the group that was watching her but watching her make the blocks dance in the air. "I just barely figured out the intricacies and I'm the older one."

… Sam gave a slight smile and then said, "You know when you were in me, I think I understood you a bit better. Having you in there was warm and…"

… "And that's you. Don't ever change," Sam replied. He handed Absolution back to Angela. "So what was it like inside my head?" He gave a slight smile.

Angela gave a teasing grin. She had been in his head and she wasn't surprised by it. She decided to have some fun. She needed some before she got back to her unfinished business with her special project and a certain demon that pissed her off without even trying. "Scary."

 _Now_

 _Lisbon, North Dakota_

It was a typical night in Lisbon and the usual was going on at the Veteran's Home. It was movie night and it was it was a classic. There was no way that Bob and Martin were going to miss it. So they were hustling from the unit they were staying in down to the recreation center in order to get good seats. It was a classic after all and well worth the hustling even with the limitations on mobility.

They were hustling faster than they normally would when a noise caused them to pause. Martin stopped and tugged on Bob's shirt sleeve. "You hear that?"

Bob stopped, annoyed that he was being forced to stop. "What?" He made a face at Martin.

Martin raised his hand, "Listen."

They both paused to listen to what was going on. They were passing by one of the buildings that was used by one of the clubs. It sounded like there was someone still around when they heard what sounded like someone moving probably supplies, more likely for the next meeting of one of the clubs. Bob gestured at the building, "It's just the staff getting ready for one of the clubs that meets in there. Nothing to worry about."

Martin looked at the building. There was another thumping sound. Whatever it was, it sounded heavy. "I don't know…"

"It's nothing," Bob insisted. He tugged on Martin's shirt sleeve. "Come on. The good seats will get taken if we don't hurry."

Martin cast one last look at the building before reluctantly following Bob. He didn't have a good feeling about it. He wondered if it was another incident like the ones that had happened the past week. People that were seemingly normal started freaking out. They had no history of mental illness and then all of a sudden… It was weird and it was a source of gossip around the home. He just hoped that it would resolve itself soon.

What Martin didn't know that there was something going on and it wasn't the staff getting ready for the next club meeting. If he had bothered to go and inspect, he would have entered just in time to see a heavy plastic tub fly across the room with precision followed by a man who landed on top of a counter and rolled off onto the other side. It was followed by another crash as a second man fell backwards into a bookcase, causing it to collapse and Dean rolled onto his back to take a couple of deep breaths.

It was a job that had come their way from Kesset of all people. The Avian had dropped in one evening after their stint of playing diplomacy and seeing the Dragonov twins. He looked a little uncomfortable at the time and Dean had thought that maybe it was because he was coming to ask them for help when he was used to coming in to help them.

They were at the motel choice for the week, waiting to pick up and job while heading back towards Sioux Falls to see if there was anything more on the Eve, Mother of All thing. Plus, Dean wanted to check in on Haley since she went home to recuperate from being shot in the shoulder with an arrow. No one was going to argue since it was one of their own and Sam understood how his brother felt.

They were just chilling in the room when there was a knock on the door. It had all three of them looking at each other and the door when it knocked again. It was Dean that opened the door to find Kesset standing there, looking like he was bringing a summons and looking very nervous about the whole thing. He also had his perpetual look of confusion on his face that had the ladies swoon over him when he walked around.

"I need your help."

Dean was the one to react saying, "Nice for easing us into it, Kess."

From there, Kesset explained that there was an issue with a powerful warlock. He actually called him a wizard and it had Dean almost laugh and tease him about Hogwarts even though that was completely lost on the Avian. It only made Dean laugh harder, causing Sam and Angela to roll their eyes at the elder Winchester to get him to calm down.

In the end, Kesset explained that the warlock was a powerful one, one they had been after for some time in Karnak. It was the first time that Sam and Dean ever heard that Kesset did something other than drop in when Angela was in serious trouble. It was also something serious if Kesset was coming to them for help.

"Just because I am the princess' personal guard doesn't mean that I don't have other obligations."

"Relax, Kess. We just never heard of you doing anything else," Dean countered, trying to calm the Avian down.

It worked enough to have Kesset explain that the warlock had escaped custody in Karnak and came to their area and started wreaking havoc. The Avian versed them in the fact that the warlock was known for driving people insane and killing each other. The jacket he presented to the Winchesters was thick with information on this warlock and enough for Dean to say that he was too dangerous to be wandering around.

Kesset asked for their help and while Angela would have said yes willingly, the Avian told them that there would be no hard feelings if they were unable. In the end, Sam and Dean were agreeable to helping him out. There were some hiccups though since Kesset didn't exactly know where their quarry was hiding and it wasn't like he was an expert in their territory and he admitted as much despite the fact that he had been seeing a human girl.

It took some research on Sam's end, with a little help from Dean to narrow down a pattern of attacks that were within the tendency of their quarry. They tracked the warlord to a veterans home I North Dakota. Kesset verified it by reading the results and actually went on the investigation phase with Dean. The whole thing caused Angela to laugh until she shed tears since Dean was the unfortunate one to accompany the Avian. Kesset was not ruffled and actually said that he was pleased to have amused her, eliciting more laughter and Sam joined in.

They managed to get in contact with one of the administrators, whom Kesset knew from Karnak, and poke around the facilities. It was more of getting free entertainment since there was a modicum of flirting and a few choice jokes that Angela took in a stride since she was familiar with military humor and filed a few choice ones away to tell her friend John later. It helped though as they were able to narrow down their suspects and it helped that Kesset was able to verify without letting the warlock on to them. The hard part was taking him down.

They managed to corner the warlock into one of the smaller buildings used for one of the club meetings. The warlock had set up his altar and was preparing for his next set of victims when they barged in. Sam and Dean would have gone in and taken care of it. Kesset though, being similar to Castiel, went in and it would have been funny if it hadn't been deadly serious.

The warlock was a powerful one just as the Avian said and wasted no time in showing the Winchesters exactly that. Angela and Kesset were harder to take down having had more experience in fighting beings that used magic and Angela knew a few spells. It was a pretty good distraction and an advantage when she shouted out a couple of spells that were designed to stun and distract. It did that and ended up pissing the warlock off.

The fight became more physical and it looked like they were going to tear the place apart. Sam ended up getting thrown over a counter and Dean was slammed into a bookcase. He winced as he tried to roll over to get to his feet just as Kesset grappled with the warlock. He thought it strange that Kesset couldn't take the warlock on since the kid had wings and Avians were considered the best warriors around.

Kesset did manage to hold his own until the warlock chanted a spell and pounding his hand on his shoulder. It was like all of his strength had been zapped and he couldn't feel his wings. Even if he moved them, he couldn't feel the pull of the muscles when they flexed. All he had was the strength he had and the ability to fight with his hands and feet. The old ways he had learned being in the Guard held up pretty well to the warlock that was just as proficient as he was. He ended up with a couple of bruises on his face and was flung into a wall.

Angela moved in, opting to leave her sword and chakram behind and going in for close quarters combat. Taking only her knife on her belt, she launched herself forward and tried to subdue the warlock. It was probably easier to kill the guy but there were still people that needed to have the spells reversed and it was easier when the one casting the spell was alive rather than trying to deciphering the grimoire that was lying at the base of the altar. It was much more difficult to subdue especially when your enemy combatant was a skilled fighter and trying to kill you.

"Please don't tell me that is all you can do."

Angela gritted her teeth as she struggled against the warlock's hold. It was hard ignoring Lucifer since he decided to make frequent appearances at all hours. It was worse when she was under stress, trying to figure out her next move. She spared a glance and saw the devil looking at her like he was bored and disappointed. She looked at the warlock as he was pressing harder to get the pair of scissors that he had managed to grab, closer to her neck.

"You really think that you can beat me? You a worthless half-breed?"

"Now are you really gonna let him insult you like that? I mean you are the Malachi of Absolution. My beautiful pretty."

The warlock was pressing down and thought he heard something. He asked, "What?"

"I… am not… your… pretty." Angela looked at the warlock as her eyes vamped out and her teeth elongated. With a roar, she shoved the warlock back and hard. She was on her feet quickly and had her hands drawn back into a basic fighting stance.

With controlled movements, she delivered punches and kicks toward the warlock. Some were blocked but she pushed him back. The final blow had her telekinetic and natural dhampir strength shoved into it. It made the warlock fly back and into the altar, causing it to collapse. The ingredients clattered onto the ground but Angela didn't care.

"Now that is what I'm talking about," Lucifer was saying.

"Shut up," Angela grunted as she looked in the direction of Lucifer. She looked back at the warlock as he struggled to get up. Her hand had gone to her belt and she pulled out the knife that was made to kill just about anything, even demons using Enochian and Egyptian metalworking. "Now, undo what you've done and this will be a lot less painful."

The warlock sat up and looked at Angela. She was vamped out but he wasn't afraid nor intimidated by her. He chuckled and countered, "You really think that I'm gonna do what you say you dirty half-breed? You think I'm gonna let that birdbrain of a Guard drag me back to Karnak." He shook his head, "There is no way in hell."

"Come on. Do it," Lucifer taunted in Angela's ear. His lips were close and his voice crooned. "You know that there is no other way. He's too dangerous. The kid said so himself."

Angela stood there looking at the warlock. The blade was in her hand and her fist was clenched. She just had to either lunge or throw it and be done with it. Deep down, she knew he had to die. She had the reports of what he had done, especially to the people of Karnak. It was like any other hunt. The problem was that she was hearing voices and it was wreaking havoc on her judgement. She took a couple of deep breaths.

"Come on," Lucifer crooned, "Get him first before he gets you. That is the way of survival. It's how you survived all these centuries."

"Angie?"

"Do it. You'll not only be saving the people of Karnak. You'll be saving him. Saving Sam."

Angela felt her mouth open slightly as she took a couple of deep breaths. The hand with her blade was shaking a bit violently. She could hear Lucifer and Sam and it was tearing her in two in her mind. She didn't move when Sam moved into her peripheral vision but continued to stare at the warlock who was grinning at her with a taunting and murderous look. Her teeth gritted together as the air hissed through her teeth. She said, "You are a murderer."

"No more than you, half breed," the warlock countered. "How many have you killed?"

"There's a difference. You do it for survival and yeah throw in that you are saving innocents. You care about people," Lucifer countered as he leaned in close. "But you and I know that the ones that dare cross the line need to be dealt with. You put them on your side or they against you and you gotta take them out."

"Angie, we need him to undo what he's already done," Sam's voice entered as his hand put on her shoulder.

"I would rather die than… help you!"

It was quick and the word that the warlock shouted sent them all flying back. Angela flew back and collided with what was left of one of those carts used by dining services. She winced as she tried to sit up and saw that the blast had knocked back Sam, Dean and Kesset. The place was a mess but her attention was focused on the warlock.

"I've had enough of you. I will not go back. You will be punished for what you have done!" The warlock stared at them and taunted, "Let's see how you'll like it when things are not the way they seem." He then began to chant.

Angela knew spellwork and she knew that the warlock was intending to do something. She had to stop it before he finished the spell. It was automatic reaction when she drew back her hand and threw her knife. It wasn't exactly accurate since she was aiming for the head. The knife did bury itself into the warlock's chest.

The warlock looked stunned when he got hit with the knife. He looked down at his chest with a stunned expression before looking back up at Angela. He saw her stand with the other three. They all looked in various states of being beaten up. He then couldn't help but grin a feral grin and finished his spell. He then said, "Enjoy."

It stunned Sam and Dean when Angela pulled up a handgun, aimed and fired a headshot. She looked at the warlock with a cold expression. The barrel smoked a little as she lowered it, "You enjoy hell."

"Now that is what I'm talking about. There is the angel that I love," Lucifer shouted with joy. "So cold and yet so beautiful and perfect!"

"Damn, Angie. Did you have to shoot him?" Dean looked at Angela as he wiped the blood that was coming out of his nose.

Angela lowered the gun and looked at Dean and then glanced at Sam, who was silent. She then looked at Kesset, who was looking at the downed body. He said, "It had to be done. He was a danger to everyone."

Angela took in a couple of breaths and looked at the Avian, "Don't try to make it sound better, Kess." She then turned and walked over to where the grimoire fell. Gingerly, she picked it up and looked at the cover. "With any luck, those affected will be returned to normal. Still, we better take this to Bobby. He can diffuse it."

Sam had been silent and watched her as she walked through the room, holding the grimoire, tucked into her arms. He knew that she had not been a hundred percent. She had seen Lucifer and it was bugging the hell out of her. It was making her more into a warrior that was void of emotions and that bothered her more than invisible people taunting her. Dean really didn't know the extent of it and while he probably should have said something, he didn't. Angela did tell him that she was having trouble with memories from hell and Dean accepted that but he suspected his brother knew more than what he let on. He looked at Dean and shrugged his shoulders.

Dean watched Angela and wished she would talk to him again. He knew that there was more going on with what happened. She wasn't talking, probably to spare him but it wasn't what he wanted. He wanted to be there for her. The upside was the fact that she was talking to Sam at least. It was better than nothing in his opinion. It was just alarming that she seemed colder when in a fight. Yeah, her mind was on the job and she did it but it was like she was shutting away everything that made her the woman he loved as a sister.

Wiping his nose, since it was still bleeding, he turned to Kesset and said, "Job's done?"

Kesset nodded, "Yes. I will inform Dara and she will take care of things." At Dean's look, he explained, "She knows how to keep things discrete. She did the same at Karnak."

Dean nodded in acceptable and walked through the room, wincing. He wished they had brought the dogs along but it had been decided that they could take care of the warlock and he was disinclined to put Zeppelin in a position to get hurt despite his lineage. It was okay. They took care of it and they could go back to the motel to get some rest.

The dogs were waiting for them and Dean couldn't help but grin and rassle with his dog in greeting. Zeppelin even solicited play from Kesset and the Avian was agreeable, calling the tracker a worthy opponent. All in all, Dean thought it went well and they could relax a little until the next job. Maybe have a little fun. His brother and Angela were certainly having fun next door as far as he could tell and he grinned as he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

 **A/N:** The Winchesters and Co. are helping Kess out on a case but he's a tough one and it had to end with ganking the he-witch. Things seem normal right? Check out next time on Freaky Friday...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Dean would never admit that he liked to cuddle and snuggle. Such a thing was considered girly and he gave Sam hell about it when he caught him and Angela sleeping together on a couch or when he rudely woke them up. He would never admit that he would do the same thing and did the same thing when he spent the year he did with Haley. There was something soothing about finding comfort in your partner's arms and it almost made the nightmares that plagued him at times go away.

So it was natural to think that he was dreaming he was in Haley's arms when he felt the arm drape around his waist. Well, he half expected it to be wrapped around his torso. Haley liked to bury her head between his shoulder blades and he liked the warm gentle touch of her breath on his skin in that spot. It was feathery light and could be a bit of a turn on. This time though it was coming from a different spot and it felt different.

Dean made a slight face at the breath that was blowing on his skin. He frowned in his sleep as he felt the warm breath flow into the crook of his neck from behind. It was like Haley's head was tucked into the shoulder. It felt weird to him and he tried to shift but the arm around his waist gripped tighter. Dean relaxed but still didn't open his eyes. He just assumed that Haley was being a bit clingy. Nothing wrong with that in his opinion since it could lead to other things. He grinned in his sleep and murmured, "Little clingy, Hale."

There was a slight sound that was almost a low moan. Dean frowned a little and teased, "Did you start voice acting lessons or something?"

The arm shifted and fell away from his waist as his companion rolled to their back. Dean couldn't help but grin a bit. He then heard the low moan of a dog harrumphing on the floor. He then sighed realizing that he was back in the shitty motel room and he felt a little sore. No shit on that since he had been thrown around like a bunch of ping pong balls. He was lucky that nothing had been broken and even if it had, Angela fixed it right up.

Opening his eyes, Dean raised his arm to cover his eyes with his forehead. It was then that he noticed something that didn't look right. Blinking, he sat up to find that the dog on the floor was Moira. He recognized that sissy dog because she was smaller than Zeppelin and Sam got her a tartan collar for her summoning and anti-possession tags. A girly collar in his opinion but Dean didn't say anything since she was a harridan and looked like she could eat you for lunch if she thought that you were insulting her. Best not to tempt fate.

Seeing Moira had Dean confused and he rubbed his eyes. When he cleared the sleepiness from them, he looked at his hands and that was when he noticed something strange. What was he doing with tattoos on his arms and not to mention slim fingers? He frowned at his hands as he stared at the hands that were familiar to him and looked around. This wasn't his room.

Feeling his breath hitch and feeling panic start to set in, he looked towards his left. He started from the foot of his bed and moved upwards. He was praying that it was Zeppelin sharing the bed since that was what they did. As his gaze shifted upwards though, it was becoming clear that he wasn't going to get his wish. He hoped that it was a bodybuilder woman. He could keep his cool.

The moment of truth came when he got to the head. He watched as an arm moved to rub the owner's face. Dean recognized the sounds that he had heard many times over when it used to be two rooms and he shared one with his brother. As soon as the hand fell away, the panic set in and Dean couldn't help it. He screamed out loud, "Sonofabitch!"

The noise was enough to arouse the other occupant and they jumped to an at-ready position, ready to fight. Dean reacted as well, trying to get away and ended up falling off his side of the bed. He was lucky that he didn't hit his head but that was a rather moot point since he wasn't sure what the hell was going on. He scrambled backwards and ended up bumping into the nightstand on his side, knocking the lamp on top of him. "Dammit!"

"Who are you? You a shifter?"

Dean winced from the blow and looked up to see his brother looking at him with a tense look and holding the knife, ready to kill. This was so confusing. Why would Sam be asking if he was a shifter? Lifting his hands up, he tried, "Sammy, it's me."

Sam paused, frowning in confusion. Dean recognized the look. It wasn't the puzzled one. This was a genuine look of confusion. Like he didn't know who it was or who was talking. Dean would have pressed when all of a sudden, the door crashed open and in came Kesset and he looked very disoriented, like he wasn't sure of his limbs. It was even more confusing when he asked, "You okay, Angie?"

Dean looked at Kesset, wondering why he would call Angela like that. He always called her 'princess' or by that name she would sometimes smile warmly at. He did hear that name but the voice was all wrong. He peered around Kesset to see himself looking very confused at what was happening and trying to make sense of it, asking, "What are you doing?"

"Angie?" The Kesset body looked at Dean with an expression that Dean knew all too well. The guy that looked like Kesset was Sam.

"Right here, Sam."

Dean shifted as Kesset wearing Sam looked at Sam's body. He watched as the confusion hit full blown on his brother's face and it looked almost comical on Kesset's body. At least Sam wasn't freaking out that he was looking at his own body. He stepped forward, "It's okay, Sammy. It's me."

"Dean?" Sam looked at the body that looked like himself and then at Dean and peered at him. He turned and something clattered and he spun around quickly.

"Sam, stop."

Dean stood back as Sam's body, or rather he was certain was Angela, reached out and grabbed a wing that would have certainly hit him and sent him flying. He thought it ballsy since he knew enough by then that Avian wings were sensitive. This was an emergency though and she managed to get Sam to stop spinning like a mad man. He even raised his hands and said in his gruff tone, "It's okay Sam."

It sounded weird since his voice was Angela's voice but he managed to get the same firmness I his voice. It was enough to get Sam to calm down and look at him. He held up his hands to show that he wasn't going to hurt his brother. Not that he ever would but it was a reassuring gesture and it helped as Sam looked at him and asked, "What's going on?"

Dean didn't know how to explain it but he was going to try. He could let Angela do it but she was busy trying to keep the wings from doing any more damage than they had. He looked at his body, which he assumed was Kesset and then back at Sam and tried, "Um… well… I think that he-witch we ganked cast a spell on us."

"You think, Dean?" Sam was looking clearly agitated and it was showing when the feathers on the wings seemed to bristle. "Cause I'm sure that I went to sleep in this room."

"Sam," Angela's voice or rather, Sam's voice, entered and all eyes turned towards her as she said, "Calm down. We all have a right to freak out here." She gestured at everyone. "The warlock obviously got the spell to work. It was just delayed or something."

"This was how he made the humans insane. He switched their bodies," Kesset said. Dean thought it was really weird to see himself contemplate like Kesset would since he didn't really do that.

"I'll say," Dean said while making a slight eye roll. He crossed his arms over his chest. When he realized what he was doing, he blushed and lowered his arms and put his hands on his hips. It was better than nothing. He cleared his throat, feeling very foolish.

Angela blinked slowly and looked at everyone. She looked at her hands. It had been strange waking up on the wrong side of the bed and even more strange that she couldn't smell Sam's scent like she usually could. Then she heard her voice shriek out and it put her on alert, grabbing the knife Sam kept near his side and was ready to fight. It was disconcerting when she felt the height difference but her focus was on the immediate threat.

It was automatic to assume that it was a shifter when she saw herself looking like a scared girl on the other side of the bed, on the floor. She would have done the tests but the double called her Sam and it made her stop. She was about to address it when Kesset came barging in and called her name. It was then that things started to make sense about the strange things going on since Kesset never referred to her as the boys did.

It became clear when she saw Dean's body come in right behind Kesset bearing the puzzled expression she knew so well. It was then that she realized that the warlock had managed to finish his spell before he died. Looking at the others she said, "And it looks like the warlock managed to hit us with a spell before he died."

"That's pretty obvious," Dean muttered while giving a pout. "Any idea to tell who is who? I mean it's obvious Sam is in Kesset's body."

"And it appears that I am you," Kesset said as he gestured at the clothes he was wearing. "I don't like sweats. They feel very uncomfortable."

"Don't you dare strip," Dean warned while pointing.

"Then maybe you should put on something decent," Angela said while giving a slight smirk.

Dean looked at Angela and found himself looking at a grinning Sam. He then looked down and realized that he was definitely in the kind of lingerie that Haley would have worn and did a strip tease with. "Sonofabitch," he muttered, "I look ready for a strip tease."

"Considering that it was meant for me and Angie," Sam muttered and shook his shoulders. It forced the wings to come out and he looked like when Kesset was ready to rip something apart. He ended up bumping one of the dressers that was in the room with them and cursed out loud, "Damn wings."

Angela reached out and gently grasped one of the wings. It was enough to stop Sam in his tracks. He looked at her as she let her thumb rub gently on the feathers and the rest of his feathers calmed down. She looked at everyone. They were in a pickle alright. Holding onto Sam's wing, she said, "I think this is a case for Bobby."

* * *

"What?"

"You heard me," Dean said as he looked at his brother. "You're gonna have to fly, Sam. There's no room for you. Not with the dogs."

Sam pouted as he looked at the Impala and then at everyone looking at him. They had managed to get dressed after accepting the fact that they were in different bodies. He was still put out by it since he remembered full well what it was like to be in a body that wasn't yours. It was way different from possession since you were still in your own body. Here, he was in a body that wasn't his own and he was being told that he couldn't ride in the car he had known all his life.

It wasn't easy on the others. Dean had to actually put on a bra and while it sounded funny, in reality, it was not. Sam knew that he was very protective of his girl. He was understanding better the concept of a mated pair and the implications it had. It was very hard to remember that the person in his girl's body was his brother and he had the inkling feeling that it was a violation of some sort. That was emotional thing going. It went better when Angela shouted at Dean through the bathroom door that he better not engage in any funny business with her body or she would kick his once he got it back.

It sounded funny and actually caused feelings of arousal watching Angela in his body go all alpha on his brother and then turn it on him and Kesset. She was impressive in her body. In his… It was enough to make him blush when he thought about it. This was going to drive them all crazy at some point. At least she was taking it better. Then again, she didn't have a choice considering she was still trying to deal with seeing Lucifer at random intervals. She had gotten more sleep but she was still having trouble with it and it bothered him as he tried to figure out what else to do to help her.

Sighing, he looked plaintively at Dean and said, "I don't know how. I mean, this isn't my body. I barely managed to get them to hide and that was coaching from Kess."

Kesset looked at everyone with an attentive expression but offered no opinion up until that point, "And I can help you Sam. It's all a matter of focus."

"Hey, cool it on the Jedi training, Kess," Dean said, gesturing at his body. It was really difficult to watch the puzzled look appear on his face like Kesset was wont to do and not laugh. Dean was well aware that he had his moments but Kesset was something else.

"I am merely offering assistance since I am the original owner of my wings," Kesset replied, making Dean's normally rough tones sound calm and collected like a Zen monk or something. It was weird and outright comical. He gave Dean a pointed look, "Sam needs to figure out how to do it."

"I appreciate that," Sam allowed as he looked at the ground. He could feel the wings on his back move, the muscles stretching. It was an unusual feeling but it didn't make him confident nor willing to do what Dean was telling him to do and he was still peeved that he was looking at Angela's body but addressing his brother. "I just…"

"Maybe I should go with Sam," Angela offered, taking a few steps forward. She looked at everyone else. "I know how it works too."

"That is plausible," Kesset offered with a pondering look. "My father would have taken you to different places at Karnak via that method."

"Dude, do you have any idea how weird it is seeing me talk like you?" Dean gestured at Kesset.

"No more seeing you look like the princess," Kesset replied. "I am just disconcerted that I don't have what I normally use to travel." He frowned in a puzzled manner. "It wouldn't be wise to try and fit all of us into the vehicle. The best thing is for Sam to fly back to the elder one's home while we drive. We could take it slow. Flying isn't for everyone."

"Tell me about it," Dean muttered as he looked away and frowned. He really didn't want to do this to Sam but there didn't seem to be any option. Maybe they could all go in the car and then summon Moira and Zeppelin. They were trained in it.

"Speak for yourself. You're not the one who has had this happen to them twice," Sam muttered, trying not to get too emotional. He managed to adjust his wings to a position that felt comfortable.

Angela looked at everyone. She saw the panic and Sam's distress. She knew that he could fly but he was hardly encouraged to do so. He needed support and encouragement for this. Besides, she knew the basics like Kesset said. Stepping forward, she said, "Alright, I'll go with Sam." She looked at Sam and added with a reassuring smile, "It'll be fine. I know the basics. I may not have wings but Kess is right. Setna did take me out to various locations that were on the high side at Karnak."

"Okay, then," Dean said, "It's settled. You okay, Sam?"

Sam knew he had little choice. He was going to use the wings one way or another. He looked at Angela and tried to ignore the fact that she was wearing his meat suit. He was wearing an Avian meat suit for Pete's sake. He looked down at the ground and nodded. "Yeah."

Dean looked at Sam. He had forgotten that Sam had been through this before and realized that it was disconcerting for his little brother and downright distressing. The upside was that at least it was in a friend's body and the person occupying his own wasn't going to try to kill him or do anything stupid with it. "It'll be okay, Sam. At least you keep your meat close to you and you'll get to ask Angie what it's like."

Sam narrowed his eyes at Dean. "You jerk."

Dean grinned, well aware that it was weird coming from Angela's face. He wasn't even going to think about what Bobby was going to say when he saw this. He made a slight gesture and picked up the bag that had the grimoire. "Can't leave this behind."

Sam said nothing more as everything was loaded up. He watched Dean, Kesset and the dogs get into the Impala and turn to head back to Sioux Falls. He felt like he was being left behind as he watched the familiar taillights turn onto the road. He tried hard not to pout or cry but he couldn't help the puppy eyes. His throat convulsed as he sighed.

"Well, now it's time for us to go," Angela said with a reassuring smile.

Sam looked at her and it felt like staring into a mirror. It was the same looks he had but the smile. It was her. It allowed him to give a small, almost shy smile at her and nod. "Yeah but… you really think this will work?"

"No time like the present to find out," Angela replied with a shrug. She grinned like it was the next big adventure. "I do recall a choice phrase that goes it is when you leap you know you can fly."

Sam made a slight sound and a face. He was going to have to do this no matter what. He looked at his person. At least Kesset had some taste in clothes, always preferring to look like one of those tough biker dudes or something similar. It had him wonder about the wings and how Kesset kept them hidden. Sighing he asked, "Okay. So what do I do first?"

"First you spread them."

Sam shot Angela a look. She was grinning at him. "You have any idea how creepy it is seeing my face give a grin like yours?"

"I find it hilarious."

Sam pouted at that. "Fine." Sighing he stepped back and tried to move his wings. Nothing happened. "What the hell?"

"You keep thinking that they are like a remote controlled car or something," Angela said after watching Sam try for a few minutes. She gently reached and took one of them and brought it in front of Sam and took his hand to have his fingers touch the feathers. "These are flesh and blood. They are an extension of you. Like your arms or legs. The muscle memory is there."

Sam felt the feathers and ran his fingers along the extensions as far as he could. He could feel the feathers react to his touch and how it felt to him. He felt how Angela was touching them, the way her fingers stroked the feathers, smoothing the flight ones. He liked how it felt and saw what she was trying to say. He looked at her and feeling the urge, the other wing moved like his arm and touched her shoulder like it was going to caress her.

"See?"

Sam could see it but his eyes were on Angela and what she was doing to the other one. Finally he gave a gentle tug of the other one and pulled it free. He could feel the muscles move. It felt like he was moving an extra set of arms. They were not something that was forced on him. Well, being in Kesset's body was being forced but as an occupant… it felt like they were his now. Taking a few steps back, he moved his wings and spread them outward.

Angela watched as the realization dawned on Sam's face what she had been telling him about the wings. She gave a smile as he stepped back and spread them. She was actually impressed. She knew it was Kesset's body but the posture and demeanor was Sam and… the alpha mojo was still working and it impressed her. Taking a breath to pull her away from the distraction, she continued, "Next step is to gain lift. There are a couple of ways to do it. One is running off a mountain top like paragliding. Or you could base jump off a skyscraper. The other is to create the lift yourself and…"

"Like this."

Angela looked up and saw that Sam was already pumping his wings and had managed to gain some lift. She blinked in surprise and nodded, "Yeah. Like that. Now speed and altitude… that's a bit harder. It's more like instinct. Avian's can cross great distances at astonishing speeds. Like angels can. They also have the ability to make the wings visible to whomever they choose or hide them completely. Remember that they are a shifter species, meaning that they can shift into bird form…"

"You really think that's a good time to bring that up?" Sam touched back down and looked at Angela with a pointed look.

"Hey, you're wearing Kess' body for the time being. Better you to know what his species can do. Which reminds me, Dean might be driven crazy especially with all the smells," Angela turned away to look at the path the Impala had taken.

"Right." Sam remembered that her senses were above normal for human, her own kind. Her sense of smell was that especially. "Better catch up then. You ready?"

Angela looked at Sam. At least he taking a step forward. He was new to this but at least he was making the effort to work with the body he was given for the time being. She always liked it when he was assertive and took a stand. It impressed her and, on a basic level, upped the attractiveness level and the desire for him to jump her bones. She nodded, "As ready as I'll ever be. You know where to go?"

"Straight to Bobby's." Sam looked in the direction of Sioux Falls and narrowed his eyes slightly. He felt the wind ripple through his hair and he could sense the wind speed, the directionality. He didn't know how but he did and he knew which direction to face when he took off. He reached out and pulled Angela close and held her by the waist.

Angela blinked but watched as Sam faced his direction like he knew what he was doing. His face was full of concentration to the point that he didn't realize how he was holding her. She would leave him to it and wrapped one of her arms around his neck. It was how Setna used to carry her when he took her to the mountains to train and talk. It was the only thing besides Sam's grip that would hold her while in flight but she trusted him. She always did, which was why she didn't say anything as Sam made his adjustment and started takeoff.

Sam went with it and pumped his wings to lift him and Angela into the air. The first time he was barely half a foot off the ground. Now he found himself getting higher and higher but he didn't panic. It felt right and it felt good. It had him wonder if Kesset felt the same way each and every time he went into the sky.

When he gained sufficient altitude, he eased on the flapping. It was almost instinctual in how he was doing it. Kind of like driving a car. Once you learned, it was all muscle memory on how to correct, turn, and other things. He had never done this before, but it felt right and it felt good. He was able to keep his mind on the flight and pay attention to what Angela was doing.

He realized that she had wrapped her arm around his neck and his own arm was wrapped tight around her waist. He blinked and asked, "You really have done this before, haven't you?"

Angela was smiling as she felt the breeze in her face. She had missed this but she had been reluctant to ask Kesset for just a little fun trip. The time he took her to Venice was just for business. Pleasure was a different thing. Hearing Sam's question, she nodded, "Setna used to carry me like this. The only thing holding me up was his arm and me gripping his neck like so."

"Sounds like you had a lot of trust for him."

"I did. And I do with you." Angela looked at Sam and gave a reassuring smile.

Sam couldn't help but smile in return. She had always trusted him no matter what. Even when he did the most horrible of things, she believed in him and trusted him to have her back. It felt good that he put on an extra burst of speed and sped forward. He grinned when he felt her arm tighten slightly around his neck, not in the panicked manner but one that looked forward to the thrill. Maybe this wouldn't be as bad as he thought.

* * *

 **A/N:** Looks like people are not in the right bodies. What the hell? Sounds like it is a job for Bobby. What will he think? Find out next time on Freaky Friday...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Bobby Singer was considered the go to guy when it came to learning about things for the hunt. He had the books that had the lore and then some courtesy of his favorite idjit. She was like him in certain ways such as creating silver bullets or weaponry for hunters and in others, she was a hunter. So there were few things that surprised him.

There were things that confounded him though. Like this whole Eve, Mother of All thing. He had the book and he worked on it daily to translate to find out more. He wished that he had Angela around since her Latin was perfect. It helped that she was born and raised as an Italian. He would have asked Haley but she was still recuperating from being shot in the arm and she had her own job to do. Besides, she was more fluent in her native language and Gaelic.

So he was working on his own and occasionally fielding information to other hunters out there. He wasn't on his own though. With Cerebus and Lilah both gone, there was a shortage of dogs but he still had company. Xander stayed with him even though he had his chosen hunter. The German Shepherd mixed Wilder was cantankerous at times but loyal and very protective of his pack. He humored the cat that was still with them, which was now sitting on his lap.

Bobby liked animals and had a high tolerance for dogs especially. He had a dog Rumsfeld before the night of the walking dead came along. Since then, one of Angela's dogs stayed behind. It was a kin to babysitting and the thought of it annoyed him but it only cemented her place in his heart. She looked after him like a dutiful daughter would but never patronizing about it. In return, he treated her like she was his own. She humored his grousing and would turn into the woman of the house with her 'suggestions'.

With the animals and the warding they had set up around his property, he had a virtual Fort Knox against the supernatural that still allowed for the friendlies to come in. He wasn't soft though. He still kept s guns and weapons hidden throughout the house just in case and he had the trapdoor that he got Sam with when he was soulless. Like he said, he may have been born at night but not last night. Knowing what he knew, it didn't pay to take chances that were on the stupid side of things.

Xander was a good barometer. That mutt could tell who was friend, foe or suspicious until proven otherwise. He was a Wilder and that was what they were bred to do. At the moment, the mutt was looking at the door with his ears perked up and twitching to catch the sounds coming from outside. Bobby watched the mutt as he was sensing out the world.

When Xander got up and trotted to the door, his tags jingling, Bobby got to his feet. He set the cat on the desk and picked up the sawed off shotgun he kept nearby. While there was no immediate cause for alarm, he was cautious. Them Jehovah's Witnesses could be brutal if they wanted and the wards didn't deflect everyone.

As he got closer and Xander was pawing at the door, he heard the familiar rumble of the Impala. He felt relief that it was the boys. He had been amused that they had gone off to help Kesset out. It seemed like things had gone well. He wasn't hearing the squeal of brakes or the cries of distress because someone was torn and bleeding and would probably need a hospital. Overall it seemed like it had been a good hunt. So he lowered his gun and opened the door grousing, "You better not get underfoot ya dang mutt. Otherwise she'll have my hide."

Xander twitched his tail and bounded out of the house to greet the Impala. He stopped well out of the way of the approaching car and barked his welcome. His tail was wagging as the vehicle came to a stop and the driver side opened. He bounded down, intent on heading towards his alpha when he stopped. It was so sudden he almost tripped on his feet. He stood there and looked at the car, looking very puzzled.

Bobby saw the whole thing and wondered if the mutt was defective. The puzzled look was comical though and he hadn't had enough laughs in his life. He turned towards the source of confusion and saw Angela get out of the driver's seat and frowned as it was followed by Dean exiting but no sign of Sam. That sent his alarm bells ringing. He assumed the worst, that Sam was injured and lying on the back seat. "Everything okay? Where's Sam?"

"Sam is uh…"

At that moment there was a slight uptake of air and Bobby looked up to see Kesset fly in with Sam hanging onto his neck. He blinked when he heard Sam laugh out loud like he just had the best ride of his life. It was lighter than the last time he heard Sam laugh. He watched as the pair landed. Kesset was actually smiling ad that threw Bobby for a loop since he had never seen the Avian crack a smile like he was seeing now. He shifted to see Angela grinning like the cat that caught the canary and Dean was giving a look of approval that was way too calm for Dean to be giving.

Raising his shotgun, he held it ready to bring it up to aim at them and gruffed, "Alright now. Who the hell are ya all?"

"Relax Bobby, it's us," Sam said.

"You're not Sam," Bobby countered as he pointed the shotgun at Sam and the Avian. "And that sure as hell ain't bird boy."

"Well that's because, Sam is really Angie and Kess is Sam."

It was the most ridiculous thing that Bobby heard and he rolled his eyes at Angela as she stood next to the Impala. "That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard. And the worst lie from a bunch of shifters." He raised his shotgun.

"Whoa, Bobby, it's me, Dean."

Bobby paused the moment he heard the gruff tones and the shift in demeanor that was characteristically Dean Winchester. He blinked because it came from someone looking like his favorite idjit and it made him falter slightly.

"It's true elder Singer," came from the one looking like Dean. "That is the princess. Sam occupies my body and the princess occupies his."

Bobby looked at all four of them. Typically few things surprised him when it came to the Winchesters and Angela. He had a mild shock when they all had been de-aged to pre-puberty and amused him at how they managed to get to his place in the Impala. This… he wasn't sure what to think as he looked at all of them.

"That was a very good landing, Sam," Dean's body was saying. "You seemed to have a natural instinct for flight. Do you believe in reincarnation?"

"Uh… thanks… I think," the Avian body frowned slightly in confusion.

"He's impressed," Sam's body replied with a saucy smirk that immediately told Bobby that they were telling the truth.

"Kind of pretty cozy from the looks of it," Angela's body teased while pantomiming his eyebrows like there was something to really talk about. "Try the mile high club?"

Bobby thought all hell was going to break loose as the Avian body looked at Angela's body with a look that would mean bloody murder. The wings spread and he could tell that he was going to attack. The posturing and the look… Bobby knew for certain that Sam was occupying Kesset's body and it looked like he had no problem using abilities that he had never messed around with before as he growled, "Dean, don't… talk… about… her… that… way."

"Relax, since you don't do anything."

It was quick as Sam darted forward with speed that Bobby didn't think he was capable of having and tackled his brother. Well, more like picked him up and dragged him into the salvage yard where something clanged very loudly. He cursed, "Oh balls," and started to run in that direction.

He didn't need to since Sam came flying out, sending debris flying everywhere. Bobby was forced into a reflexive duck as he watched Sam collide with a junker and putting a sizeable dent in it. He turned to see Dean come out pretty much vamping out. The eyes were flaring and the teeth were elongated and he was looking pissed.

There wasn't much time to say anything since Sam was on his feet and looking very much pissed and was willing to tear the whole place apart. Bobby was not looking forward to that since this was his house and he had to live here and he had nothing but idjits underfoot. He opened his mouth but Sam strode forward looking ready to gut Dean and saying, "I put up with a lot of your crap but don't you ever, _ever_ , talk about like Angie like that again. I don't fucking care if it is in jest."

"And you need to stop being a bigger bitch than usual," Dean taunted, uncaring that his brother was occupying an Avian body and sort of forgot the fact that they were capable of wanton destruction if they were put up to it. "Took you long enough to get to third base or did you hit a triple when I wasn't looking."

Bobby knew he was getting too old for this when Sam charged once more and Dean backed up, ready to take a tackle. He prayed that the resulting crater would at least look like a meteorite hit. He didn't know what to do about it as the two brothers were heading on a collision course. "Balls."

" _ENOUGH!"_

It was like time stood still. Bobby watched as Sam literally skidded to a stop and almost sat down. Dean reacted like a teenager that had been caught getting into dad's beer stash. Kesset jumped to attention, which looked strange seeing Dean's body do that. Bobby felt his knees get weak and saw the dogs sit like they were going to shit themselves. It grew deathly quiet as everyone stopped what they were doing and turned in the direction of the voice of authority.

Sam in his normal body was pretty intimidating when he wanted to be. Bobby had been fearful when he had been soulless and tried to kill him. Seeing Angela in Sam's body while giving a command that demanded obedience… that was just… The grizzled hunter swallowed as he looked at her, looking very much like a pissed off Sam and then some.

Dean decided to be Dean and commented, "Damn, Angie you…"

The look she sent Dean had him quiet up. Bobby raised his brow, impressed. He knew she was alpha material. It was not a fluke that the dogs listened to her and he had seen her give a talking to with other vamps and werewolves. He let out cautiously, "Angie…"

"Are you both going to behave?"

Dean and Sam both nodded like contrite children as she looked at them and said, "Good."

Bobby was quiet as she grabbed a pack from the back seat of the Impala and headed towards him. He lowered his shotgun more and waited. He had no idea what to say and it was up to her if she decided to speak to him. He didn't have long to wonder when she paused in front of him and held out the pack and said, "This may make things right and I needs a drink."

Bobby took the proffered pack and watched as she clambered into the house without so much as a backward glance. He then turned to see Sam and Dean standing exactly where they had stopped and looking bewildered about what happened. Kesset was impassive and shrugged as he took a few steps forward saying, "Perhaps libations aren't such a bad thing."

Sighing Bobby turned towards Sam and Dean and warned them, "You two idjits play nice. I don't need my house turned into a battle zone because you two ladies start swinging more than your handbags at each other."

Sam managed to look contrite while Dean looked annoyed like he was being blamed for something he didn't do. Bobby narrowed his eyes once more in warning and looked at the three dogs and told them, "You three make sure they behave." He then turned and headed into his house.

He was supposedly one that knew things and most things didn't surprise him. He was in agreement with that. Though it was hard to say when he was dealing with a situation that was more unusual in that he had multiple cases of it and it was a bleak reminder of dealing with prepubescent Winchesters except this time he had to include and Avian that could be conveniently clueless at times. Oh yeah his life was just full of surprises. He got that as he walked into his study to find Angela with a bottle of beer, looking at it in a bemused fashion before she put the lid on the edge of a chair back and slammed her palm, or rather Sam's palm, on it and popped the lid off and muttering, "Gotta get used to being all human. What a ride."

* * *

"You know I could get used to seeing you cook, Sammy."

Sam shot his brother a bitch face as he sat in the corner that he had been relegated to since he still hadn't quite gotten used to folding in the wings. There he didn't run into the risk of knocking anything over or hitting someone from them. The downside felt like he was being put into a position to stew on the annoyance that was feeding into anger against his brother.

Dean was pretty comfortable in the situation he was in now. Maybe not completely since he was not in his normal body and actually crushed a can of beer while trying to open it. He did remember to make sure to not sit like a man since he was a lady now. Well looking like one. He spent time watching as Angela made lunch.

It certainly wasn't like how she would occasionally summon something she needed but she still moved around with familiarity. It was damned funny to see it when she was wearing Sam's meat. He couldn't resist teasing his brother about it and he did select something that wasn't going to piss him off but a look at Sam told him that he hadn't quite forgiven him yet for that. He glanced at Angela and noted that she was in a pretty good mood despite that earlier she had gone all alpha on them. He joked at her, "Even as a guy, Angie you have a talent for food."

"I switched bodies, Dean, not brains."

Dean chuckled as Angela walked out. He couldn't resist laughing out loud when she emerged wearing one of Bobby's aprons and standing like a little girl being presented to rich and imposing matrons. She even managed that devilish smile she gave like she was thinking of something that they would least expect.

It was enough to even have Bobby chuckle. Sam though wasn't amused. Well, he was since he could never pose like Angela could. He was just frustrated and his wings kept popping out every time he saw her through the door along with an urge to grab her and take off to somewhere private. It felt like it did when he saw her after waking up after Death put his soul back in. It had him embarrassed and frustrated with himself and wondered if it was because he was in Kesset's body and he was feeling the animal instincts though that was probably just him lying to himself.

Angela noticed and straightened up and said, "I'm just making lunch while we figure out what to do since the answer is probably in the grimoire that Bobby is working on."

"Don't know why you're asking me to do it?"

"Cause you're a man of knowledge," Angela said in the placating tone she used.

Bobby gave her a look. He knew it was Angela but the body was Sam's and it just looked wrong seeing the expression she used on him on Sam. Still it was her personality and he relented and said gruffly, "Go back and finish ya idjit." He turned to look at Sam and saw the wings had popped out again once he looked at Angela and sighed. "Sam… Go outside and learn to control those things."

Sam looked at Bobby like he was kicking him out of the house. He almost made a moaning sound as if to beg not to be sent outside because of the damned wings. He was saved by Kesset standing up and saying, "A good idea, Bobby Singer. Come Sam. I can teach you how to better hide them. Maybe work on the shifting."

Sam wasn't particularly enthusiastic about the idea of shifting. It was something that would probably cause laughs at his expense. Yet, he was astute enough to realize that he did need to get better control of his new temporary body especially since he felt like going after Angela and go down the road to things best left private. Maybe the Kesset could have some answers for him on that. He stood up and winced when a wing knocked over a stack of books. He bent to pick them up and ended up knocking something else over.

"Leave it," Bobby groused, trying not to berate Sam when it was clear the younger Winchester was miserable about this.

Sam made an apologetic face that was pathetic even for him and followed Kesset out the door. The upside was that he wouldn't have to look at his brother's body with his brother's self out there, teasing him about his clumsiness. He bumped into the door and knocked something else over and shouted, "Sorry."

Bobby sighed as he heard the back door close. He knew Kesset would keep him out of trouble for a couple of hours. The kid had a maddening way of making a simple demonstration sound boring when he was full on teaching it. The boring came from the detail that the Avian was insistent upon. At least Sam was patient. Now he had one other idjit to deal with. At least he wasn't wrecking his house.

A crash and shattering glass caught his attention and he found a stack with a box full of ingredients knocked over. The cat and the dogs knew better so that left one suspect and it apologized, "Sorry."

Bobby mentally counted to ten before looking up to see Dean looking surprised and apologetic at the same time. And he was nowhere near where the destruction was. He asked, "What did you do?"

"I was trying to pry this open and…" Dean gestured to a bottle of beer that was broken and the beer was spilled on the floor. He looked up at Bobby and then nervously at the kitchen.

"Didn't you learn anything about the fight you had with Sam earlier?" Bobby looked at Dean like he was a complete idiot. The sheepish look kept him going, "You have Angie's strength and speed. What was normal… well it ain't now."

"You think I don't know that?"

"You and your brother are wrecking my house," Bobby countered, trying not to raise his voice, failing as it came out as a yell.

Dean slapped his hands over his ears and countered, "You don't have to shout at me. You trying to make me deaf?" He then paused and wrinkled his nose and made a face at Bobby. "When did you last bathe? You're ripe."

Bobby sighed and put a hand to his forehead. "And that's what I'm talking about," he muttered at no one in particular as he looked down at the grimoire that he was grateful wasn't hexed as a booby trap.

Dean was swiping the air in front of him trying to dispel the smells that were assaulting his nose. "And is there any way to reduce the smell in here. It smells like… I don't know what it is." He shook his head and put a hand over his nose. "I prefer Sam's earthy scent that was in here a moment ago."

The laughter from the kitchen was muffled but easily heard by both parties in the study and living room. Bobby made a face as he read the grimoire, looking for hints on the body swapping. Dean scowled and retorted, "Glad you find this so funny Angie."

"No more than you laughing at me in an apron."

Dean scowled some more. He winced as Bobby scrapped the chair to open a drawer. He turned to look at the grizzled hunter and then turned back to the kitchen when his nose lighted on a scent that was sweet and… It smelled good and followed it.

Bobby watched as Dean followed the scent and sighed. This was going to be a lot harder than he thought. He could find the countercurse for them but he wasn't sure that he was going to get anywhere with people making a mess and complaining and freaking out over the fact that they were experiencing things that weren't normal. The only thing he could think of was getting them out of the house and on a job. That would keep them busy and he didn't doubt that Angela and Kesset would keep an eye on things. Then he could find what he needed and then get everyone back to normal.

He looked up when he heard a clatter and Dean moaning in pain. It was followed but a soothing cluck from Angela followed by her saying, "I told you to stay out of the filling otherwise there would be no pie."

"You're cruel Angie!"

"I can be worse since I know exactly what you are going through with your hearing and nose."

Bobby chuckled as a pouting moan came from Dean. If he didn't know that it was Dean in Angela's body, he would have thought he was hearing her like when she had been four years old briefly. Those were some good times despite the difficulties because she wasn't her normal size. He looked on his desk at a picture that he had kept the last year and a half.

It was a picture of him and four year old Angela. She was sitting on his lap and holding him in a bear hug around the neck. She was smiling so big in that picture that no one could even guess that she was burdened by heavy responsibilities and had seen more than her fair share of things that people shouldn't have to see. There was a happy little girl that wasn't afraid and unaware of the bad things that happened.

Bobby had taken to Angela the moment he met her. He liked her saucy nature and how she seemed to make things better than they really were. As he got to know her and eventually gave her a home in his house, he didn't see her as a hunter. He saw her as a girl that needed a parental figure or someone that would relate to her as a person and not a hunter. In the end, she became the daughter he actually wanted. She was the reason apart from the dozen others that he found not to put a bullet in his skull when he felt like he was stuck in that damned wheelchair.

Sometimes he wished he could go back to the moment in time since it was the only time that even the Winchesters were happy. True they had some close calls that could have been traumatic but for the most part, it was good. Bobby looked in the kitchen and saw Angela grinning at Dean as he had his head down on the table and his arms covering it. He heard a dull thump outside and prayed that Kesset wasn't trying to kill Sam.

"Sam, that better be you just walking on the porch," Dean shouted.

Bobby sighed and it came out in a growl. He definitely needed to get them out of the house and on a job. It would definitely give him peace of mind while he tried to figure out how to do this and if he had to ask people that either brother didn't like on principle. He was thinking he'd have to call old Sparkle Fingers aka Nick the warlock. Since this was done by a warlock, Nick would be able to fill in a few blanks. He just knew that Sam wouldn't be too happy and he didn't want Avian induced annoyance added to the mix.

Another crash happened outside and Bobby raised his eyes to ceiling. He pushed the grimoire aside and pulled a stack of newspapers towards him. He had to find them a job otherwise by the time they found a solution, he'd have no house left standing. He needed them out and on a job.

* * *

 **A/N:** And it looks like Bobby is getting the short end with Sam and Dean nearly tearing up the house. The solution? Put them on a job. Check out next time on Freaky Friday...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"You sure that it's wise to give Sam that?" Dean pointed at the strip of jerky that Angela was holding. "Cause you know he's a health freak."

The sharp squawk made Dean wince. There was no mistaking the fact that Sam just called Dean a jerk. His feathers ruffled and the hawkish eyes narrowed in anger as he flapped his wings to show his annoyance. It was enough for Dean to counter with, "Man up, bitch. Just asking. Not my fault you got yourself stuck."

Sam squawked again until Angela said, "Sam, calm down. Here." She held out the jerky and wheedled, "It's only because of your body's nutritional needs."

Sam turned the hawk eyes to her and looked at her. Bobby watched the whole thing with mild amusement and was ready to tear his beard out because every other thing caused the boys to argue and it didn't help that Sam was in shifter form and actually sounded like the hawk he was supposed to be. It had him wonder in what universe did he think it was a good idea that Kesset teach him about being a shifter.

It had kept Sam out of his hair by sending him outside and Kesset thought it would be a good opportunity to help him get control of the shifter abilities of the Avian species. It was a good idea since they couldn't afford to freak people out if Sam's wings popped out and he would be miserable if they didn't allow him to leave the property. So Bobby didn't mind but he didn't anticipate Sam getting stuck in the position he was in.

Kesset explained that sometimes young Avians did get stuck in their animal forms because they were still working out how to 'flip the switch' on their abilities. He was actually calm about it and not worried that Sam wouldn't catch it. It also seemed to help calm Sam down but he was still put out so Kesset offered, "Sam, you just need to relax."

Sam squawked at Kesset and the Avian listened with good humor and replied, "Trust me. You're wound up from trying so hard. You just need to relax."

Angela had been listening to the conversation while holding the jerky. She got an idea and went to the kitchen. She came back with one of the leather welding gloves that Bobby had on her left. She stood in front of Sam and held it out to him and crooned, "Come on Sam. It's okay."

"Don't baby him, Angie," Dean muttered.

Sam's feathers ruffled a little but he looked at the leather glove and then at Angela. There was complete trust in her eyes as she smiled at him. With a slight hop, he was on her arm, his talons rubbing on the leather as he adjusted to sit on her arm. He didn't even flinch when she leveled out her arm so they were arm level.

"Now what are ya gonna do?" Bobby couldn't help but ask since it was no surprise that Angela could convince either Winchester to do what she wanted within reason.

Angela looked at Sam and he looked at her back, like they were in a stare off. Angela didn't look at anyone but turned to walk out of the room, taking Sam with her. She only paused to pick up the packet of jerky and put it in her jacket pocket. Finally she said, "Working this out. Dean, stay out of trouble. Kess, keep an eye."

Dean scowled at that since he knew that Kesset would keep his word and would probably stare at him. Nothing was more disturbing than seeing yourself stare at you with an expression that was creepy. He knew there was good reason for it though and he wasn't ready to deal with a pissed off Angela again. "Alright. Go have fun with bird boy."

Sam let out a squawk that suspiciously sounded like him calling Dean a jerk. It had Angela chuckle and croon to him, "It's okay Sam. You'll get the hang of it. I believe in you."

She went outside to the yard with Sam on her arm to the side of the shed where she would practice throwing knives and sat down on a nearby stump. She held Sam at eye level and looked at him and smiled. "I know you're frustrated about this. It'll be okay. Do you trust me?"

Sam chirped and gently tweaked a lock of hair, not confident that he could do it without marring her face. He adjusted his position on her arm and gave a nod of his head. He always trusted her no matter what happened.

Angela smiled and with her right, she slowly reached up and with the back of her forefinger, she started stroking Sam's breast feathers. She wasn't afraid of birds of prey, having been around them before. She did have a story to tell about the falconer that she knew when she was a young girl in Italy. So she had no problems being near the talons that Sam had since he was occupying Kesset's body.

She was able to calm Sam down enough and offer the jerky again. He took it without question and it made her laugh as he tried to eat it. She said, "You don't have teeth to chew. Swallow the pieces whole."

Eventually Sam got it and was eating right from her hand. Once she was done, she went back to stroking his chest. She then started talking about nothing in particular, "I know you're probably wondering about how I know so much about birds of prey in general. It actually goes back to when I was a girl.

"When my father brought me to Roma to continue training, the group that he knew, I met a few of them. One of them was a falconer. Trained in falconry and his birds were able bring messages to their people scattered across the country. Postal service by air.

"Anyway, this trainer brought me in since he thought I'd be good at it. Started me with a falcon. Had me spend days with the creature, learning from each other. She went with me everywhere after a while. She didn't like being kept in the holding pen."

"So that's how you knew what to do."

Angela paused and then turned to see Sam standing there, in human form. She grinned, "A good thing that Kesset utilizes clothing made to adjust to shifters. I so do not want to see you naked."

Sam huffed as he leaned in close and whispered in a husky tone, "Nothing you haven't seen before."

"True but I'd rather see your body. Not Kess'."

Sam scowled and moaned at that once he realized that to others it looked like a guy was hitting on a guy. He didn't think about it much when he was in her company despite the fact she was wearing his meat suit. "I hope Bobby figures out something."

"Give him time," Angela replied as she sat on the stump and folded her hands in her lap. She would have swung her legs like a little girl but she didn't, instead opting to adjust her seating so she didn't fall. "Bobby knows more about grimoires than me. I just learn the spells." She turned and grinned at Sam.

"You could do it yourself. You're just trying to keep me and Dean out of trouble," Sam allowed. He put his hands on his hips, not at all noticing that his wings were not popping out at random intervals he was calm and ready to be reasonable about things. "And… I'm sorry about what I did to your body."

"Nice thing about having a sturdy body. It's not easily prone to damage except for scrapes and burns," Angela replied with a grin as she stood up and stretched a little. "I just feel sorry that Dean has to deal with all the noise and the smells. If you think his sniffing out my pastry was bad and the occasional comments to Bobby, you just have to wait and see."

Sam saw the look, "You are cruel, Angie. It's not fair since you're used to it."

"I'm used to my body and I was human before my change," Angela pointed out as she started walking back towards the house. "I'm used to it which is why I'm cheerful about it. And I get free entertainment from you and Dean."

Sam rolled his eyes, "Always entertainment for you."

Angela paused and turned to walk back towards Sam. She looked at him and took in the fact that she was now eye level in her new body. Her gaze softened a little and she smiled, "I know it's hard being like this but… I would rather not be upset about it, but rather do something with what I have and make the most of it." She couldn't help but reach out and run her fingers through Sam's hair.

Sam knew that it was short and not his real hair but he couldn't help but close his eyes in response as she stroked his hair. Even though it was his body's hand doing the work, it was still her touch. The way she could run her fingers through his hair… He sighed in contentment, "You know this would look really weird to anyone else."

"Yeah, but I'd still be laughing," Angela replied with a gentle smile. "I am in a man's body and I have been hit on by both men and women. It's all funny in the aftermath." She grinned as she lowered her hand. "It'll be okay Sam. It's not permanent."

"I know."

Angela patted Sam on the shoulder as she took a good look at his person. She gestured towards his back, "You've been doing well. No wings showing."

Sam glanced over his shoulder before looking back at Angela. "I guess it's because you know how to keep things from getting out of hand."

"I'm familiar with shifters," Angela countered, "I know how they learn how to use their abilities. Werewolves are the same." She gave a shrug with her shoulders. "I guess you could count the fact that I had to learn how to control the fangs."

"Thanks," Sam offered quietly since there was no other way at the moment he could express his gratitude.

"Don't get me wrong, seeing you in bird form is kind of neat," Angela countered with a smile. "I mean you even managed to give the look you shoot Dean when he annoys you. Always knew animals have personality."

Sam made a moan. "Glad I amuse you."

"Nah. I love you."

Sam couldn't help but smile at her. He grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze. Even in different meat suits, the feelings were still there. He followed her back into the house to be greeted by Dean saying, "I see you got back to normal. How'd you do it, Angie?"

"For me to know and you to probably never find out," Angela teased with a smirk as she sat down on the couch. She sighed and slouched, ready to take a nap. "So now that things are back to normal more or less, play nice."

Bobby was ready to roll his eyes at that since he had a feeling that Sam and Dean were going to start up again. He did not want his house destroyed and was going to say so when he noticed Sam and Dean nodding and going their separate ways. Sam pulled out his laptop and began to do research while Dean was trying to make sense of his environment and how to adapt to the changes in his senses. Kesset was just sitting and staring out the window. At least there was some peace and quiet for the next few hours.

* * *

"Everything okay, Bobby?"

Bobby tried not to jump and turned with a half-hearted scowl towards Angela. "Dammit, Angie. Even in Sam's body you're quieter than hell."

Angela looked around with a slightly confused look. Then it turned into a smirk since she knew it wouldn't fly by the grizzled hunter. "We switched bodies, not know how."

Bobby made a face at her as he turned to face forward. He grabbed the whiskey bottle and two glasses. He poured them saying, "Now you're pretty much human now."

"Yeah, I know," Angela waved dismissively as she reached for the glass that was hers. She held it in her hands and then took a sip. She made a slight face and made a sound like it was the tastiest thing in the world. "Still tastes the same."

"You should know. You bought the damn stuff weeks ago," Bobby retorted as he took a nice draught of his glass. He leaned back in his chair and sighed, "So them idjits finally get to sleep?"

Angela took a sip and leaned on the edge of the desk. She knew she had to take it slow since she didn't have that tolerance to alcohol and she didn't want to abuse Sam's body. She held the glass in her hands and sighed, "Well sleeping arrangements are difficult."

"No funny business in your room, young lady."

Angela couldn't help but chuckle, trying to keep the laughter from coming out. "No chance of that. Took a while to convince Sam that it was just sharing space though I think he didn't care after everything that happened today."

"Can't blame him and I know it would stupid to put you two in separate rooms." Bobby took another sip of whiskey and made a slightly exasperated sound as Setna jumped onto his lap and settled in. He didn't mean it as he started petting the cat.

"I was prepared for that."

"And what about what's going on between you and Sam?" Bobby gave a pointed look at Angela.

Angela made a slight face and frowned, "What…"

"I know the deal between you and him. The whole mating thing."

Angela made an apologetic smile at that. "I guess… I really have no answer for that one." She shook her head and shrugged her shoulders. Sighing, she continued, "It's still… baffles me that he's okay with it."

"Idjit loves ya." Bobby grumbled as he reached for the bottle to pour another glass. "We all saw it when you both were like a bunch of teenagers dancing around each other." He looked at her, "And you know what he did when you were missing and we found you beaten."

"I know," Angela replied as she looked at what was left in her glass. She downed it and then put it in front of Bobby. "But I've always given a choice. To both of them. I felt like I took that from Sam. I know he knows what it means but still…"

"And yer still and idjit," Bobby asserted. He shook his head as he took another drink. "We must be the damnedest idjits alive."

Angela chuckled, "Maybe so."

"I mean it. Angie, you may feel that you forced Sam into this but he sure as hell doesn't see it that way. If anything I think he's glad. Boy has been possessive of ya since day one."

Angela made a face at that. It almost made Bobby laugh since her expression was different on Sam's face and it was comical. Angela gave a slight nod, "Tell me about it. Did you know I had to lecture him about Indian fighting?"

"Indian fighting?"

"Well… used it as an example and to make a point when he got too protective."

"And how did that go?"

"What do you think?"

Bobby chuckled at that as he poured another glass. He hesitated and then offered silently to Angela. He was surprised she accepted but he still moderated it. He knew the Winchester boys as well as she did. "Stubborn asses the pair of them."

Angela hummed at that as she took another sip of the whiskey. She then turned her gaze to Bobby's desk. He was hard at it with the grimoire and trying to figure out how to fix them all. His desk was also littered with notes from that tome that spoke about Eve, Mother of All. She studied them as she thought about how much Bobby helped them out, was helping them out. Her fingers brushed against the notes and moved them to put them in some order.

"Don't be getting lady parts on me."

Angela looked up and saw Bobby giving her a look that was like a parent saying to their child that they better not do something or they were getting the belt. She replied, "I'm not. Just seeing what you have. You know I read Latin and fluent in my native language."

"I didn't forget," Bobby groused as he gave her a gimlet eye. "That pile of dry as dust Rosetta type stones you left have helped out a great deal." He gestured at the stack of papers that looked like some hapless intern stacked them for the boss. "Hell it's helping with that grimoire."

"Huh," Angela muttered more in surprise. "I would have thought you'd dig into the hieroglyphs and hieratic for that."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because the warlock was from Karnak. They particularly have a partiality to Ancient Egyptian and hieratic." Angela pointed it out like it was obvious. "And because those languages are not as common as Latin and Greek."

"Then why didn't you have a crack at it?"

"Because I am dealing with two Winchesters that almost destroyed the house before they realized that they had abilities that could do that if they didn't keep it under control." Angela gave a little flourish, knowing that it would make the grizzled hunter scowl at her. She gave a slight smile that gave away the bemusement. "Though that is pretty much every day sans abilities."

Bobby couldn't help but be sarcastic back at her, "Oh you have _way_ too much on your plate. It's not like I'm busy trying to figure out this Mother of All crap and trying to get through shit that you weren't around for like getting my soul back."

Angela was quiet at that. There was a lot she had missed being in hell for that year and a half. She learned that Crowley had been stubborn, and it was a nice way of putting it, about giving Bobby his soul back. Bobby was trying to get it back. Sam didn't have his soul and Dean was worried about him going Terminator on someone and Haley had been at risk because she was a witch. She felt bad that she hadn't been able to be there for Bobby. "Yeah," she offered quietly.

Bobby made a sound as he stared at her reaction. It wasn't her fault. After all he was the one that said that she should be with Sam and that it was okay. It turned into a sigh, "Don't do that, Angie. You know I don't hold you responsible. So quit with the angst and guilt."

Angela made a slight sound before giving a rather pensive smile. "Just force of habit."

Bobby had been musing and almost looking like he was pouting. He turned to see Angela's pensive smile. He almost jumped but managed to keep a steady composure as he said, "Don't do that."

"Do what?"

"That look."

Angela sighed and closed her eyes in exasperation. "You know, you need to get used to it. I know the face I'm wearing is Sam's…"

"And Dean is right," Bobby countered, "Seeing your expressions on Sam's face is creepy."

Angela couldn't help but laugh. She managed to keep it from getting too loud as she put a fist to her mouth to try and hold the sound in. Even though this was a serious matter with switched bodies, she was finding it oddly humorous. Partly it was because she did learn that you couldn't control for everything, even more so since she hooked up with the Winchesters. Partly was because it was kind of funny.

Bobby watched her and rolled his eyes. "Idjit. Finding everything funny."

"No. Just this."

Bobby sighed and tried to look gruff. He gave up after a while and gave a lopsided smile. Even though she could be exasperating at times, she could still brighten the room with her smile. Even if she was wearing Sam's face. "Are ya done pestering me?"

"You know you love me."

"No I don't," Bobby groused but not meaning it. He couldn't help but grin a little.

"You don't what?" A new voice entered.

Angela smiled like it was nothing and addressed the newcomer, "Just the usual grousing between me and Bobby. What are doing up, Sam?"

Bobby shifted to watch as Angela approached Sam. It was vaguely disturbing when they stared at each other like they were going to devour each other. But it seemed that Sam had control over things. Still he had to say, "No shenanigans in my house."

Angela grinned at Bobby, "Of course not."

Sam made a face. He didn't come down for that. He had woken up to find that Angela wasn't there and he panicked slightly. True he had initially felt embarrassed when they went to bed because he was in Kesset's body and Angela was in his. That alone put things into a context that he didn't want to get into but he was exhausted and didn't put up a fight except to mutter that it was just sharing floor space, unaware that he had made her laugh in the process.

So when he woke up, he panicked, got over it and then went downstairs where he found Angela and Bobby talking. He decided to cover and head to the kitchen to get something to drink, like milk with vanilla. He would never admit to Dean that he actually liked that drink to lull him back to sleep. And it didn't matter that Angela was the one that got him hooked, along with a few other choice things she could make.

He looked at Angela and said, "Just came down for something to drink." He then leaned forward and whispered, "Maybe milk with vanilla."

Angela slowly smiled at that almost like the cat that caught the canary. "Okay, follow me," she replied as she turned to head to the kitchen. She gestured with her fingers in a come hither manner that would have had Dean bursting into laughter.

Bobby watched as Sam followed almost like a lost puppy that found its owner. He shook his head and sighed. He looked at the newspaper clippings on his desk and pulled them towards him. He really needed to get them on a job. He tried not to hear the low sound of Sam's voice but Angela's words crooning at Sam. This was seriously going to test his sanity.

* * *

 **A/N:** Sam got stuck in Kesset's bird form and everyone's getting used to the changes. Well trying to. Stay tuned for next time on Freaky Friday...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"So… any luck?" Dean peered over Bobby's shoulder to try and get a look.

Bobby growled as he moved his papers to keep Dean from being nosy. "Please don't do that."

"What?" Dean frowned, "I just want to know what you found about our problem."

"And I don't need you peeping over my shoulder every five minutes."

Dean was going to say something but he paused. He had been doing that since he got up and went through being painfully reminded that he was not in his body. He had been shamed immensely by Angela after she scared him with her warning that he better treat her body with respect. He backed away and went back to the couch where he had taken refuge and pulled up the laptop he had been looking at for hints trying not to pout.

He was soothed when Zeppelin trotted in and jumped onto the couch beside him and put his head on his lap. Dean made a slight smile as he rubbed his dog's ears and muttered, "Yeah, you get me, don't ya boy?"

"That mutt better not damage that couch," Bobby groused. Normally he would shoo the dogs out but he allowed it this time. Things were tense enough. If anything the dogs were good at hot water bottle duty, meaning that they were good mops for tears.

Dean said nothing but continued to rub Zeppelin's ears as he looked at the laptop. He glanced out the window where Kesset was coaching Sam again about his abilities. Angela was just sitting and looking at a laptop of her own. Maybe he should go outside too and leave Bobby alone but he still was nervous about being around her and afraid he would violate her body in some way. And he didn't want to get her upset. So, he was quiet and tried looking at possible means of undoing what had been done to them.

It was quiet until Angela came bursting in saying, "I found us a job."

Dean was startled while taking a sip of the beer that he had been nursing and ended up dropping the bottle. It almost clattered but was caught by Zeppelin. "What the hell, Angie?"

Angela looked at the scene, taking it in briefly before continuing with a bright smile on her face, "Oh, while Sam and Kesset were practicing I was checking out the local news and well… I found us job that will get us out of Bobby's hair."

Bobby was ready to grouse but he also wanted to laugh since the smile that was appearing on Sam's face was unmistakably Angela's but it was hysterically funny to see. Basically, it was Sam looking like a little girl smiling sweetly to please her parents. Dean's expression was not that much better since his mouth was hanging open in disbelief. He just carried on, "Good. I was trying to look for something to get you idjits out of the way while I figure this mess out."

"A job?" Dean finally managed to find his voice and looked at Angela like she was insane.

"Yeah. A job and from the looks of it, an easy one." Angela held up the laptop so the screen was facing him. "I'm thinking it is a simple salt and burn."

Bobby took a look and nodded, "Sounds good."

"Wait," Dean interrupted, "You're saying you want to go out on a job?"

Angela nodded, "Yeah."

"Looking like that?"

Angela raised her brow at Dean, "Obviously."

"But you're… You're…" Dean gestured at her. The only thing that came out was his usual, "Indecent."

Angela laughed at that, "I hardly call this indecent."

"You know what I mean," Dean groused. He glowered at her.

"Whoa, that is definitely your face and it looks pretty good on my face," Angela countered with a grin. She closed the laptop and placed it under her arm to hold it. "But to answer your question, yeah I want to do a job." She gestured outside, "I spoke to Sam and he was in agreement about doing a job. More practice."

"Wait, Sam wants to go to practice?"

"Better to be proactive than complaining." Angela shrugged her shoulders at that. "I'm used to being human. I was human before the change. I gave up my vamp half for consideration. I have been injected with drugs to retard healing. Oh and an errant pup used the Hear No Evil spell on me by accident. So…" She looked around as if to find if something was wrong. When she didn't she looked at Dean and finished, "No problem here."

Dean looked at her like she had lost her mind. Bobby was smirking behind the reading he had picked up. As far as he was concerned, the fact that she found a job meant that they would be out of his hair while he tried to fix this. Dean though was thinking that she was nuts and voiced it, "But Angie… we're not… normal."

"I know."

Dean made a face and gestured at himself, and her. There really was no reason for them not to. His concern was the fact that he could smell and hear things that were agitating him. He could hear the ticking in the heating system and wondered how Angela had been able to sleep with all the noise.

Angela realized what was really on Dean's mind and smiled gently, "I know it's difficult with the ears and the nose. Not to mention Sam is having problems with Avian biology but… the world doesn't stop turning because of a few difficulties. We seem to know that better than anyone."

Dean made a slight face and moaned in agreement. "I'm hearing all the ticks in this place. How the hell do you manage not to go insane with all the noise? Not to mention the smells." He wrinkled his nose and waved his hand in front of his face.

"I've had practice but… I know what it was like the first time. It's a big change. Probably the biggest apart from the extra strength and stamina as well as the mojo that comes from the full blooded vamps." Angela put a reassuring hand on Dean's shoulder. She gave a smile as she continued, "But seriously… we can't sit around and mope. Sam's trying and getting practice."

"Seems like he doesn't need it since you both got here and you liked it," Dean muttered while pouting.

"I like flying. Setna used to do the same for me when I lived at Karnak." She chuckled at Dean's pout. "And I trust Sam with everything."

It wasn't meant to be a rebuke but Dean felt that it was. It was a gentle reminder that while things seemed to be good between him and Sam, they still had their resentments, the ones they hadn't talked about. Angela was just trying to tell him that while they were stuck in a new experience and weren't confident they could do a job, she had faith in them and trust them. She had always had that when it came to them. Funny thing was that she was just like them, she didn't have confidence in herself but they did in her. It was a sort of back and forth thing that kept them going. She wheedled, "Come on, Dean. Please?"

Dean looked at the wheedling face Angela was giving him. It was way too similar to Sam's puppy dog eyes and he was crumbling fast. It was bad when she was wearing her own face. With Sam's face… oh she was exploiting it. He asked, "Sam's okay with this?"

"Yeah. He said that he wanted to practice and needed something else to do besides practicing shifting." Angela smiled but kept the begging look on her face. "So… can we? Please?"

Dean sighed, "Fine."

Angela jumped slightly and let out a slight squeal before grabbing Dean in a hug. Dean blinked in surprise and Bobby was trying hard not to laugh at what he was seeing. Angela just hugged Dean and said, "I'll go tell Sam and Kess."

"What… wait. Kess?"

"Yeah. Kess wants to go too."

Angela was gone before Dean could say anything and out the back door, no doubt telling Sam and Kesset that they had a job. He blinked and then looked at Bobby and saw that he was trying hard not to laugh. He asked, "What the hell just happened?"

"You made Angie happy and she hugged you," Bobby answered in a matter of fact tone.

"No, it was Angie wearing Sam's meat that hugged me while I'm wearing her meat," Dean clarified, still not believing at what just happened. He was used to her giving him hugs but the way how things were looking now… "That is _not_ normal."

"It is to her."

Dean made a face at Bobby, "Why aren't you worried about this?"

"Why would I be?"

Dean studied the elder hunter and thought about what to say since there was the high probability that anything he said was going to get shot down. Finally, he said, "Um… she's not in her own body and she's moving around like she's comfortable in Sam's skin. Sam I get."

Bobby resisted making a face, "You do know that she is familiar with Sam's body. She possessed it once. And she's not going to let this drag her down."

"I get that but…"

"You're the one that has pestered her about what it was like and did the same to Sam."

"That was before they got together. It was fun. Now they are together and…" Dean paused as it occurred to him that the body that he was in had sex with the one Angela was in. He turned a shade of green.

Bobby noticed Dean's change in color and asked, "You okay?"

Dean looked at Bobby before running to the bathroom. Bobby chuckled as Dean left the room, shaking his head. This was going to be _fun_ somewhat but he would rather have them all back to normal. He guessed Angela came to the same conclusion but found it more humorous on her end. He was just glad that she was on the same page as he was in that they needed to work a job.

* * *

"So how are we gonna do this?"

Dean was met with three confused looks. Angela was the one that asked, "What do you mean?"

Dean made a gesture in the direction of the Impala, "Uh hello. Sam's got wings that could burst out any moment. Kess has to come since he's wearing me and we have the dogs. Not a whole lot of room and I'm not putting Baby in a corner to drive a soccer mom van."

Sam had started laughing when Dean quoted a chick flick and turned to try and not get caught. He managed to get himself under control but found that Angela was just as amused and poor Kesset was just looking confused that it was hysterical. He managed to get out, "Dean's right. Too many bodies."

Angela was looking at Dean with amusement when Sam spoke. She had heard from Bobby what happened after she went to tell Sam that they were going on the job and she had to laugh. She had figured on that before he did and it amused her. From her view, the shoe was on the other foot when it came to teasing about sexuality and sexual experiences. "I know," she replied.

"Then what's the plan?"

Angela looked at Dean like he might have had one too many beers and a couple bottles of whiskey. He should have known the answer already but she decide to help him and replied, "We have two cars." She gestured at her car. "We have Deanna and she's fully loaded."

Dean looked at the Camaro. He should have realized that they had two cars and they were both loaded up to go on a hunt. There was plenty of room even for the dogs since he didn't want to leave without taking his buddy who seemed to understand the situation they were in. "Okay and what about when we get there?"

"Don't worry about it," Angela replied. She knew that the sleeping arrangements would be the same as they were here. Dean was just panicking and she tried to calm him down. "Dean, the case. The other stuff, I'll take care of it."

It seemed to work and Dean calmed down. "Right," he said, "You think it's a vengeful spirit?"

"Looks like it but there are a few things we have to ask." Angela gave a grin, "Relax. This will be fun."

Dean wasn't too sure. "Yeah right. You're not the one that has to deal with the smells and the noise."

"It'll be fine," Angela reassured him. She leaned forward and whispered, "Just remember a base smell that you are comfortable with. It'll make the others less intense."

Dean heard everything since a whisper sounded like normal conversation. He had noticed that Angela spoke in lower tones than the others when she spoke to him. It was relief to his ears and he realized that she was doing what she could to help him adjust. He replied in an equally low voice, "Always thinking ahead, huh?"

Angela smiled at him before turning to the others. "So let's pack up. Be on the road before sunset?"

She had given the cushion of time since she knew that it was going to take a while to get everyone packed with the appropriate clothes for their new bodies. She was prepared for the hilarity of it all but she was also willing to be the sympathetic ear since Sam and Dean were not going to have an easy time of it.

"That is agreeable," Kesset said with a nod. He turned to Dean and asked, "Could you show me your wardrobe?"

It was hard not to laugh and in the end both Sam and Angela started laughing like loons. Angela had turned her back to try and hide it. Sam made no attempt and it was too much that his wings came out as his shoulders shook hard from it. He was well aware that he was in the same boat but Kesset always amused him and he liked him because he was so 'innocent' in the ways of humans. His wings shook with laughter as he tried to control it.

Kesset looked at everyone in confusion. "Did I say something wrong again?"

Sam coughed to catch his breath and managed to choke out, "No. Just…"

"It was funny," Angela said, "And I know you didn't mean to." She coughed a little too since she could see Dean was looking annoyed at the whole thing. She continued, "But you are on the right track. We're not in our normal bodies so we need to look at what is not normally ours."

Dean moaned at that. He was used to Haley's clothes being mixed up with his but this was a little different. "Really?"

"Dean," Angela wheedled, "Help Kess out. He doesn't know your style."

Dean made a face. "Fine, but you have to show me your closet and you better not be a bigger bitch than usual, Sam."

Sam rolled his eyes slightly. Even though he felt annoyance at the thought of Dean going through his girl's clothes, he managed to mentally talk himself through it, saying that it was only temporary and that things would be back to normal once Bobby figured out how to undo it. He knew that Kesset would have to help him out not necessarily in the clothes department but with other things like dealing with the wings and shifting. Flying, he was certain of and he liked it. "It'll be fine, Dean."

Dean made a face and looked at Kesset looking like a puppy, eager to please. Sighing, he turned and gestured, "Come on, Kess. Let's get packing."

Angela sighed in relief as Kesset and Dean went into the house to pack to head out. She ran a hand through her hair. She blinked and looked up when she heard Sam make a noise that was not one of finding something interesting but more along the lines of being aroused. She looked up and saw him looking at her with that look she knew well. And Dean thought she was taking this way too well. She made a slight coughing sound and beckoned, "Sam…" She made a gesture.

Sam blinked and then cleared his throat once he realized what he was doing. He looked down at the ground and apologized, "Sorry, Angie." He felt the heat rise and the weird sensation of blood running through the veins in his wings hit and they fluttered slightly. "I uh…"

"We switched bodies but that doesn't mean feelings have," Angela offered to ease the embarrassment he was feeling.

"I just… Certain things… turn me on," Sam admitted bashfully. He cleared his throat and shuffled on his feet. "I don't think about the physical differences just… you." He wasn't sure how to voice it. He understood better what it meant to be mated to her but there were still things that were disturbing and causing awkwardness.

Angela smiled in understanding, "Like I said, we switched bodies not our feelings." She took a couple of steps forward. She reached out tentatively and waited until Sam put one of his wings in her hand. She started petting the feathers. "There are things I want to do too but… I'm sorry about…"

"Don't be," Sam cut her off, "I told you I'm good with it. I want it. I want to be with you." He reached out and touched her on the face, gently. It was strange feeling the stubble form his face but it had him wonder if she liked it when she did it to him. She liked touching him sometimes just because and sometimes to be reassuring that he was still there with her. "I don't regret it."

"I don't either. I just can't help but feel bad."

"And that's you."

Angela gave a sideways smile as she looked at him while her fingers were stroking the feathers. Even though some of what he said sounded like it was blunt and a crash and burn move, she knew what he meant by it and he always complimented on the fact that she cared about other people and often to her own detriment no matter how much she resisted. "I know this is going to be hard. There are times I want to kiss you but…"

"You can."

She shot Sam a look. "You really want to give that impression?"

Sam shrugged at that. "What do you suggest?"

"I get satisfaction petting your feathers."

It was out before he could stop it, "Me too." Sam's face turned red and he started stammering and was glad that Dean wasn't around or he wouldn't hear the end of it.

"Makes sense."

Sam looked at Angela, "What?"

Angela thoughtfully stroked the feathers, watching how Sam reacted to it. She decided to explain a little bit about Avian physiology to him. "Like angels, to touch the wings of an Avian is fairly intimate. Though with angels it has more to do with touching each other's graces. Same thing really."

Sam paused once he realized what she was saying, "Wait. Touching the wings?" He started feeling the faintest hints of jealousy start to rise and tried hard not to sound like an inquisitor since that was a definite guarantee that things would go bad. "Intimate?"

"Yes." Angela looked at Sam and noted the expression that flitted across his face. She explained, "There is nothing between me and Kess or me and Cas. That is just… ick!"

"But you've petted both of them. Cas, when you were in your four year old self and Kess…" Sam looked confused.

"In most cases it signifies intimacy like you and me. For me and Kess, he may be my guardian but he is like family. That is a form of intimacy in of itself. Cas has never let anyone touch his wings except for me and it's because we've shared a lot as friends."

Sam nodded and noted that the feeling of jealousy was dying. He knew deep down that Castiel and Kesset were more like brothers to her and not anything like what they had. He just couldn't help but get jealous at times and lately it was more about guarding what was his. And he didn't like where that was leading. "Okay."

"It's okay if you like it too," Angela said as she peered at him. "How does it feel?"

Sam looked at her and debated on what to say. He then leaned forward so only she could hear him, "Like really good sex." He blushed as soon as he said it.

Angela heard what he said and then in a fit of mischievousness, she changed the way she ran her fingers on his wings. She felt the shudder and watched them move. "And now?"

"Angie," Sam begged. That felt really good. "Please don't torment me."

"Okay." She abruptly stopped what she was doing and watched for his reaction.

Sam moaned at the sudden stop. There was no way he was going to win with this. "Angie," he begged.

Angela hummed a little at that and resumed petting the feathers, gently at first and then changing to stimulate them more. Maybe it was cruel to torment Sam that way but when she was finished, he looked relieved and in return, she felt good herself. She asked, "Better?"

Sam took a deep breath as he came down from the high that she brought him to. It was having sex but it wasn't. Still it felt good and relieved the tension he had been feeling all day. He nodded, "Yeah. And you?"

"I'm fine." Angela then leaned forward to whisper in his ear, "But when we are back to normal, you will owe me."

Sam swallowed slightly but narrowed his eyes in response before saying in a husky tone, "And it will be paid back in full. That's a promise."

"Sounds exciting."

It would have gone on but at that moment Dean decided to bellow for Angela stating that he needed her help. Angela couldn't help but smirk at Sam as he stood there looking at her with a look that said he wasn't finished with their discussion but he would tolerate it for now. She said in a teasing tone, "And it looks like the fun will begin."

* * *

 **A/N:** Looks like they are going on a job while Bobby figures out how to fix them and Angie is being the voice of reason. Stay tuned for next time on Freak Friday...


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 _Cedar Rapids, Nebraska_

It was getting dark and Sarah moaned at the fact that she had a night class tonight of all nights. It wasn't that she didn't want to go to class, she liked the course she had chosen and it was a setting stone to transferring to a four year university and from there, career plans to be a veterinarian. She moaned because it was at night and the past couple of nights had turned the once peaceful village town of Cedar Rapids into a town full of panic and outrage.

It all started two nights ago at the old Kilkenny farm. No one lived there and some kids liked to hang around there and do their rave parties and the like. A group of high schoolers were hanging out there when they said the temperature got cold. The next thing that happened, well the one who lived said it was a ghost. Sarah was disinclined to believe in that. After all there had to be a logical explanation for three healthy people just suddenly dying.

Then the next night two college students were walking to their cars and then they were found dead as well. It had Sarah nervous about the whole thing. She was getting paranoid that she might be one of the ones that would be next. It sounded morbid at times but she couldn't help but think it. She clutched her notebook and computer to her chest and hurried from the parking lot towards the building where her class was.

"Hey Sarah!"

Sarah moaned as she recognized the voice of the one person that she didn't really want to see. Still, she was a nice girl ad she replied, "Hi, Trip."

Trip was the star quarterback of the football team in their year. He was going to start at a pretty good university next fall on a football scholarship. Sarah thought it was because the only thing he was good at was football. The guy knew the basics but he was dumb as toast and he thought it was a cool thing. Like all brawns and no brains was the best thing to be. He thought he was entitled to anything he wanted and he wanted her.

Ever since they were little, he had pursued her. It was cute when they were kids. Later though, she thought it annoying and rebuffed any chances of them being a couple but she was a nice girl and was always polite. In high school, she had enough and couldn't wait until they graduated to get away from him. As it turned out, he had to take a few remedial courses in order to qualify for his university. So she had to bear with him again for a couple of semesters and he still kept trying to get her to go out with him. As if.

Trip grinned and asked, "So, you thought about what I said?"

"Trip, I told you a million times," Sarah replied as she walked forward, "I'm not going to ever go out with you. We wouldn't be compatible."

"I highly doubt that."

"Then you haven't really taken a good look."

"Oh I have. The smartest and prettiest girl with me… perfect."

"You're going away in the fall," Sarah pointed out as she turned to look at him. "It won't work out." She took in the dumb look he was giving her and it was painfully obvious that he hadn't considered the fact that she was staying at their community college for another year. She asked to hopefully drive the point home, "Are you willing to do a long distance relationship?"

"Yeah."

Sarah highly doubted that. She knew Trip was a player type. He would more likely be the one sleeping around and it would be considered socially acceptable because he was a stud and all that crap. She shook her head and said, "But I'm not. I'm not attractive to you."

Sarah started to walk away but she was stopped short when Trip grabbed her arm. She turned to look at him and demanded, "Trip, let go. I have to get to class."

"You're not going anywhere."

"Let go." Sarah yanked her arm free and stumbled backwards. She was lucky that she didn't fall. She really didn't have the money to replace her laptop if it got broken. She snapped, "What the hell is the matter with you?"

"If you just were agreeable then this wouldn't have to happen," Trip said as he put his hands in his coat pockets. He stared at Sarah with a cold expression.

Sarah saw the change and didn't like what she was seeing. Something was terribly wrong and it looked like it was going to get worse. _Please, not again._ Her panicked thoughts were racing through her head as she looked at Trip. "What do you mean?" She stammered out the question as she clutched her laptop to her chest. She looked at her old classmate as fear began to permeate her being. _Please. Not again._

"This," Trip replied in a cold manner. He took a hand out of his pocket and gave a signal while sighing like he was bored with the whole thing.

Sarah saw three others come out of the shadows. She gasped in fright as she looked around. What was going on? She looked at Trip and begged, "I don't understand."

"We know what you are Sarah. I knew since we were kids." Trip took a couple of steps forward with nonchalant grace but the expression on his face was almost predatory.

Sarah felt the fear rise up and she took a tentative step back. They kept advancing. The thoughts ran wild in her head. How did they know? And how could Trip know about her secret? She had been careful. Aunt Gigi taught her and told her that she had to be diligent multiple times. It had scared her enough that she didn't even want to have anything to do with it. She tried to play it off, "I… I don't know what you mean."

"Yes, you do Sarah." Trip sighed in an almost bored tone. He didn't want to do this but such was the case. It was a duty to be upheld. "You are one of them. And such things must be dealt with." He made a motion. "Kill her."

Sarah could have screamed but her voice seemed to die. She did have the sense to turn and run away. There was no way she was going to class now. Now, she was running for her life as she turned and picked a direction, narrowly avoiding the initial grab one of her pursuers attempted when she made the sudden movement to shy away. She ran, not even sure if she did shriek or scream. All she wanted was to get away.

As a student, she was familiar with the campus, but fear was making it feel like she forgot where everything was. In her mind, she was thinking of getting to campus security. That was logical but it was going out the window. As soon as she rounded a corner, another one of those guys popped out. She squealed and wheeled around to head in a different direction. She just had to get away.

They chased her to the far end of campus. It was very isolated and Sarah realized it. She was surrounded and she had nowhere to go. She turned to find Trip had caught up with his goons. She gasped in fright as she stared at them. Trapped like a rat and it was driving her over the edge. She shook in fear as they approached.

Trip sighed in boredom. This was almost over and the months, years, spent being a nice jock would be over. He strolled up to stand in front of his men. "Come on, Sarah. Enough with the running. You've had to have known that it would end like this."

Sarah grimaced in fear. She looked all around. There was no way out. It became utterly clear that she was going to die. And she knew why. She wanted to cry, but she couldn't and she wouldn't. If there was one thing Aunt Gigi taught her, it was to never show tears to your enemy; hold your head high in the face of death.

Sarah didn't consider herself a brave girl. She was scared of the world and the things that people didn't understand. The things that people didn't believe existed. Looking at Trip, she knew what it was that was pursing her. Aunt Gigi had been careful and she had been too scared to do anything. But they knew. Taking a breath she straightened up. "Please, Trip. I didn't do anything."

"It isn't a matter of doing anything," Trip replied as he took a hand out of his coat pocket and held it up. "Just being what you are is enough to damn you. And to think that we were once friends."

Sarah narrowed her eyes, "We were friends, Trip. What changed?"

Trip looked at Sarah. True they had been friends, which was why this wasn't giving him any pleasure. But he had a duty to uphold. He was obliged by it and because she refused, he couldn't protect her. In the blandest of expressions, he replied, "You."

Sarah was taken aback. "Me?"

"What you are," Trip clarified. He stared at her like he was looking down at her. "You and the other things that thought they could blend in. Of course Gigi can't be touched. You though…" He shrugged his shoulders like he didn't care while holding his hand up.

Sarah blinked in disbelief. Even though Trip had chased her with his goons, a small part of her hoped that he was just messing with her like he used to when they were kids. He would chase her and tease her with bugs; the typical stuff boys did. She didn't expect him to do this. Now that he was looking at her like he was bored to do this and didn't care… it was driven home. "But I didn't do anything, Trip."

"Just existing is doing something."

Sarah made a small whimper. She watched as Trip started to raise his hand. She inwardly wished, _Please, don't. Someone. Help me. Aunt Gigi._

As she was wishing, Sarah didn't notice at first the shimmers that flickered around. She did notice that it was getting colder and she shivered in fright as Trip and his goons closed in on her. She begged, "Trip, please."

Trip looked at Sarah with a bland expression. He had learned a long time ago not to show emotions when he was sent to do his duty. Sarah had been a good friend growing up and then as they got older, things changed. With an expression that said otherwise, he said, "I'm sorry."

Sarah took a couple of breaths and that was when she noticed that her breath was coming out in puffs of heat. Her gaze was looked on trip and her eyes grew wide when he gave a snap of his fingers. She thought she shrieked at him not to do it but she couldn't even hear her own voice.

It happened quickly as something shimmered and one of Trip's men keeled over. He landed face down with a bloody spot dead center on his back. Sarah gasped and took a couple of steps backwards. She couldn't panic since there were three others besides Trip there. They advanced towards her, with their knives drawn. And they weren't your ordinary knife. They were the ones that Aunt Gigi warned her about. They were the ones that made sure you were completely dead.

It was the end, Sarah was sure of it and she couldn't resist putting up a forearm to not see what they were going to do. She pinched her eyes shut as they lunged forward and let out a shriek. The blow didn't come though and Sarah opened her eyes and gasped as she saw bodies dropping, looking stunned. Trip was looking startled as he watched what was happening and she could see the reason why.

A man appeared out of nowhere. He was in a fighting stance but looked a little pale. Sarah blinked and gasped as the man disappeared and then reappeared as one of Trip's men tried to attack her. She shrieked and fell back, landing on her behind. She watched as the man ran a hand through her attacker and the blood splattered outward. She looked for Trip but found him gone. She then looked at the mysterious man as he turned to stare at her. As soon as he shimmered slightly, she couldn't take it anymore. She fainted.

* * *

"Are you serious?"

Angela turned to look at Dean with a raised brow. The hand holding the bag she had been carrying, lowered but didn't drop. The other hand held the key to the room shifted and she twirled it in her fingers. "What are you talking about?"

Dean looked at Angela and gestured at her and Sam who was looking at him like he lost his mind. "Uh hello. You are…"

Angela looked at her person and then Sam. She then looked at Dean, "Yeah? So?"

Dean felt his jaw drop. "I give up." He took the key to the other room. "Come on, Kess. Not a word."

Kesset sighed and picked up the bag that held clothes for his body and followed Dean to the other room. The whole thing was confusing. He wisely kept shut about the fact that the guardians at Karnak bunked in the same room and it was male and female together. It was just strict with the warning that no funny business was allowed.

Angela watched as Dean opened the door to his room and grumbled as he walked in. She looked at Sam and asked, "A little too much?"

Sam shrugged his shoulders. He personally found it funny and realized that he never thought about it too much. All he was seeing was her even though she was in his body. And it wasn't like they were going to do anything kinky. "Maybe. He'll get over it."

Angela gave a wry grin and looked at the adjoining room, "Well it's hard enough not being in our own bodies, but I'd like to think we can make the most of this."

Sam gave a similar smile and hummed at that. He shifted the bag in his hand. "It's not like we're going to do anything. It's just sleeping."

Angela chuckled and ended up laughing at that. "That's my line."

It was enough to get Sam laughing with her. They shared a laugh before Angela opened the door to the room they got for the night. They arrived in town too late to start investigating. The plan was to get a good night's rest and then get to work. It was needed since Angela was certain that Dean was going to put up protests every step of the way.

She was right. At the moment, Dean was pacing in the room he was sharing with Kesset. The nice thing was that there were two beds in each room. He had that comfort on his end. He couldn't say the same for everyone else and it bothered him to see his brother's body together with Kesset's body even though they were occupied by the people that were meant to be together and couldn't understand why it wasn't bothering them.

Kesset watched Dean pacing. He had to admit that he stomped like his princess would when she was upset. It was uncanny how similar they were. Maybe that was the key in this mix up spell though he had trouble trying to figure out why he was in Dean's body. They really weren't alike so maybe that idea was a bust as the expression went.

"I can't believe this. Do I need to spell everything out?" Dean muttered angrily as he paced back and forth.

Kesset looked at Dean and said, "I don't see the problem."

Dean looked at Kesset and muttered, "Well I don't expect you to understand. You probably don't even get laid."

"That is not actually true. I have engaged in intimate relations plenty of times," Kesset pointed out, "Most recent was with…"

Dean realized that Kesset was going to go into detail and was quick to put a hand on Kesset's mouth. "Don't you dare start in that!"

"I was merely correcting your assessment." Kesset moved Dean's hand and straightened up. "In truth, the members of the guard don't have separate rooms. Just bunks. Male and female together."

Dean blinked at what Kesset was saying, "What?"

"It's why it doesn't bother me," Kesset said, "Sam and Angela being together… it's normal."

"No it isn't. Don't you see how it looks to others?"

"The receptionist didn't seem to mind. In fact, she thought it kind of cute." Kesset turned to a thoughtful expression. He thought about it and added, "I think the expression was a sweet and good looking couple."

"Kess!"

Kesset looked to see Dean looking like he was going to be sick. "Dean, are you all right? It shouldn't be odd. Even in switched bodies it is clear that the princess and her suitor belong together. I suspect that if they didn't have the benefits of memory, it would still be the same. They would find each other." He then he put a finger to his chin to think about it. "Interesting thought just came to mind. Since they find each other no matter what, how will that affect intimacy? I am aware that males can seek pleasure in certain ways. It was in that book that Kate showed me the last time I was at her place. The one on male anat…"

"Enough!"

Kesset was brought out his musings when Dean slammed the door to the bathroom. He heard Dean grumbling, "I'm stuck with a pervy birdbrain and everything smells!"

It was enough to make people laugh. Kesset couldn't help but chuckle at what he had done. He understood full well the princess' liking to make the one she called brother freak out. He found it fun as well. Dean was always trying to be tough but it was amusing to see that he had his weaknesses that he would consider girly. He knew Dean meant well but he did worry about things that really weren't a big deal. Kesset hummed a chuckle as he hear Dean moan. He decided to twist the knife a little, "Well you don't have to worry about them having relations. The smell of it can be quite potent."

"I hate you."

Kesset chuckled at Dean's response. It would earn him dirty looks for the night and maybe this whole job, but it was worth it. He went to the bag that had clothes suitable for Dean's body and pulled out what he was going to use in the morning. He studied them, curious about Dean's clothes preferences when his phone rang.

Picking it up, he answered, "Yes, elder?"

 _You don't have to call me that every damn time?_

"But you are the elder of the princess' worldly family. It only makes sense that I address you as such," Kesset replied with slight confusion as his voice took on the normal gravelly tones of the real Dean Winchester.

 _And I'm telling ya, just call me Bobby._

Kesset sighed at that. Sometimes humans made things difficult but he would play along. "Alright, Bobby. What do you require?"

 _I am never going to get used to hearing Dean's voice talk like you, Feathers. Anyway, did you all manage to make it there without killing each other?_

"We have arrived but late. Dean had some… issues…"

"Hey you'd have issues too if you were stuck in this body!"

Kesset looked at the door to the bathroom and shook his head. He would be glad when this was over. Then he could safely assume that the princess heard everything and choice not to say anything depending upon the situation. He turned back to his phone conversation, "Did you hear that?"

 _Boy is making worse fuss over ladies garments than Angie does._

"Perhaps it has to do with the fact that she has been female for the past five centuries until recently."

 _No shit. Anyway, I wanted to check in on ya and I wanted to know if things were okay with Sam and Angie._

Kesset sensed the worry in the tone. He glanced at the bathroom and made a decision. He left the room, making sure he had the key to let himself back in and leaned against the wall. "If you are concerned about them in terms of their status with supernatural creatures… No problems in regards to their souls. Their bodies… not sure."

 _What are we looking at?_

"Well…" Kesset thought about what he was going to say but he wasn't good at 'softening the blow' with things. He learned that being honest and direct was the way to go and he did have the Oath of Veracity binding him. "The princess is taking this quite well. The same could be said for Sam though I understand Dean's apprehension since showing certain affections can be taken the wrong way."

 _Let me guess, you three grossed Dean out._

"More or less."

 _Idjits. Okay, so what else?_

Kesset looked at the door to the room next door. Nothing funny was going on. It was a sure sign that nothing was going wrong so far. He answered, "Nothing so far regarding the physical aspect of the princess and Sam being mates. The marks are still on the respective bodies as far as I know."

 _Please don't tell me you asked to see._

"Nothing like that," Kesset reassured. "Simple observation since Dean is not comfortable in the body that he is in. I will keep an eye on it as you requested before our departure."

Before they had left, Bobby had taken Kesset to the side and voiced his concerns. Ever since he learned about mating and mate marks, the grizzled hunter took time from his other concerns to learn about it, especially since his favorite felt like she had done Sam wrong. And no one, except maybe Dean, failed to notice how certain peculiarities occurred between them. It was unknown territory and Bobby wanted to be there to help.

Kesset had more experience on the subject having mentioned such a thing but with other supernatural beings. He provided insight and it relieved some of Bobby's worries but there were still some things unknown. Even Kesset knew that his charge was not a normal dhampir; that she was something else, something older than what she was. That and she was the favored one of Isis and adopted daughter of Hapi and Satet.

 _Thank you, kiddo. I worry about her. Something ain't right. Not since she got out of hell._

Kesset couldn't deny it. Something was off about her and he was certain Sam and Dean knew it but each were dealing with it in their own way. "I am concerned but for now it seems to be under control. I will watch. You have my word."

 _I know. Tell them idjits to check in and I'll call when I have something to fix y'all._

Kesset nodded and said farewell. He held the phone after hanging up and looked out into the darkness. He sighed in frustration since he couldn't see like he could in his true form. This was going to be a learning experience for them all and he would try to keep an eye on things and do his duty.

* * *

 **A/N:** Looks like something is going on in Cedar Rapids and Dean seems to be the only one bent out of shape about the whole thing and Kess and Bobby have a talk. Stay tuned for next time on Freaky Friday...


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"You want me to what?"

Kesset looked at Dean as he looked at him like he had given him the craziest idea in the world and calmly repeated his suggestion, "I was suggesting that you take advantage of your new senses and sniff the scene out."

Dean looked at the scene and saw all the bodies lying around. He could smell the coppery scent of blood and it was rank in his nose. It didn't help that there was the smell of food, garbage and not to mention the smell of grass. He could actually smell grass and it put a whole new meaning to the concept of allergies.

They had woken up to find that another attack had happened at the local community college. Several men had looked like they had their chests blown out and the locals thought someone shot them. Funny thing was no one remembered firing a gun. It was enough to spur into action in the investigation but there were some difficulties.

Kesset, in his true form, didn't have a fake ID that made him a member of law enforcement. The only thing he had in terms of a 'badge' was the amulet that signaled his affiliation with the Guard as well as the tattoo on his chest. Now that Sam was in his body, they had the same problem. He couldn't do the job that he was familiar with.

IDs weren't a problem. They had them but the people who were going to be using them… They weren't the right people. Dean felt this was going to be like hell mostly because they were not where they were supposed to be and they were to pretend to be what the ID said. Thinking about it was enough to drive a person insane especially since Kesset was asking Dean to do what Angela would do. He was having a hard enough time as it was trying to ignore smells that normally smelled good but now were pungent.

Kesset stood there looking like things were normal despite the fact that he had been made to dress in a suit and he was carrying an ID that said his name was some rock star that he was not familiar with but apparently held sentimentality to Dean. He looked at it, studying it. He knew it wasn't real but he had seen the ones that Angela said were real. Interesting thing humans used in identification; opting from the body sigils to physical representations. He put it back in his suit pocket and said, "You have the ability. Why not use it? I'm sure Sam is using my hawk senses."

Dean looked at Kesset. He had managed to keep his nose under control by using Angela's suggestion of remembering a base smell that kept him calm. He could smell the scent that gave him pleasure. He took a deep breath and replied, "Kess, it's going to look weird if I do that."

"How do you think the princess was able to do it when you worked jobs? How did she find you and Sam?"

Dean made a face at Kesset and sighed. "Fine."

Kesset nodded and let Dean work on that end. In the meantime, he turned to see the sheriff coming towards him. He moved to distract him so Dean could try without too much pressure. He put his hands in his trouser pockets and walked up to the sheriff and asked, "Has there been much luck in identifying who they were after?"

Sheriff Kirkland was taken aback by the FBI agent's question. He thought the pair to be peculiar when they arrived, asking questions about what happened as well as the other mysterious deaths. He thought it strange especially since the male seemed to be peculiar in his actions but he was observant and alert. He replied, "How do you know they were after someone?"

Kesset blinked slowly as he replied, "The ground is disturbed like someone fell." He gestured to the ground. "And position of the bodies indicate that they were chasing after someone. Whoever it was, someone took offense to them being pursued and reacted." He looked almost tiredly at the sheriff as he stood there, slipping his hands in his trouser pockets.

"That's what the squints determined. You did see the reports?"

"No. Just the scene." Kesset looked at the area. His practiced eye looked at everything. When they arrived, he sensed the veil's presence. That sixth sense humans had, it was their ability to sense out the tiniest changes in the veil in regards to spirits, energy… It was like that whole concept of the Force from that movie Dean liked so much. It was present in all beings but for some…

Kesset was proficient in its detection. It was why he gave the response he had when Dean consulted him about the regression of Angela. He could sense magic energy and get an inkling for the strength of power. It wasn't perfect since there were others that were stronger. Such was a thing of the supernatural. Beings could have multiple talents, but always with one principle talent. His ability to sense magical energy as well as changes in the veil allowed him to react in a tactical manner. He could tell that this wasn't a vengeful spirit as initially it was made out to be.

Looking back at the sheriff, Kesset gave a polite smile and explained, "There are also a few footprints I'm sure your techs have managed to lift them."

"And your partner?" The sheriff gestured towards Dean.

Kesset looked at Dean. At least he was trying but it was easy to tell that all the smells were bothering him. He replied, "Oh she is checking the scene for anything else. It's a quirk and a gift. Believe me, the cases we've had. It's a talent." He looked at the sheriff with a look of confidence that dared him to contradict him.

Dean heard the conversation as a result of his hearing and he inwardly winced. Kesset was not a liar by nature and if you pressed, he would say that it was the truth. In a way it was. Dean was in a female body, making him a she and the nose and ears enhancement was a gift and a quirk. Not to mention he was telling the truth about the number of jobs they had been used. Thing was it was Angela that did it and Dean knew she had not been obvious about the use. Here he felt self-conscious and there were a ton of smells that filled his nose and it felt like his brain was on overload.

He knew Angela was trying to help him and wished that she were there but Kesset had suggested that it would be better if Sam and Angela stick together this time. It confused Dean since the Avian had been a little dodgy about his reasons why. He got the feeling that there was something more to it and it involved his brother and girlfriend and it was secret to him. So he tried not to complain too much about it but he was just fed up with the fact that it felt like his brain was on overload.

The night before was rough since Kesset teased him about smelling sex and it sent dirty images in his mind that had him grossed out. He stayed in the bathroom since disinfectant smelled better until people had to use the bathroom. Then it turned into hell. The only comfort he got was hugging his dog Zeppelin and burying his nose in his fur. His buddy seemed to understand and whine sympathetically in a soothing manner.

Now he was out at a scene and Kesset told him to sniff the place. He couldn't disagree since he was the one with the sniffer. So he kneeled close to the ground and took a couple of breaths. "Here goes nothing," he muttered.

He took a couple of sniffs, feeling his nose twitch. He felt like an idiot doing it and was ready to say something to Kesset about it. It was then that he caught a scent. It was there amongst the dirt and the grass and the nasty smell of sweat and body odor. It was enough to have him wrinkle his nose. _Man, how can Angie live smelling all this every damn day? This is enough to drive me crazy. How the hell does she do it?_

He finally understood why Angela told him to find a base smell. It helped him hone focus and he was able to reduce the reaction he had to the other smells. And it enabled him to find that scent. He moved in a sort of duck walk around, sniffing and following the scent. He couldn't help but think he was like a glorified bloodhound and was grateful that Sam and Angela weren't there. He would never hear the end of it and he was certain Angela would do something to secure blackmail material.

He could feel his nostrils flare as he sniffed. He found a smell that was different from the others. True they were all unique but there was a consistency to them. The one he latched onto was different. It was different and… feminine. He frowned as he tracked the scent to where the bodies were found and hovered over it. He gave a few deep sniffs. There was no way that he was going to forget that scent and he nodded. So there was a girl.

Standing up he turned to see Kesset looking at him looking relaxed with his hands in his pockets. The sheriff was looking at him like he was insane. It occurred to him that he must look strange to the civilians and he could see how it must look when Angela did her thing. At least Kesset was looking like it was normal. He pointed at the scene, "Did you find the girl?"

"What girl?" Sheriff Kirkland looked at Dean and Kesset.

Dean stopped himself from saying too much. He realized that saying that it was because of the scent was not a smart move. He looked to find his reason and pointed out. "Print right there. Woman's shoe."

Sheriff Kirkland stepped forward to take a look, followed by Kesset. He took a look and nodded, "I see." He turned towards his men and signaled for them to check out the print.

Dean took the opportunity to slip away and towards Kesset. He leaned in and muttered, "We need to talk. In private."

"Agreed. Considering that you almost slipped," Kesset replied in an equally calm tone. His expression didn't change but he watched the sheriff and his men finish up the crime scene. He studied the area and did his own version of a 'sniff' even though he wasn't in his original body. He could read a scene though and that was what he did, muttering the chant he had been taught so a scene could be replayed in front of his eyes.

Twenty minutes later had Kesset and Dean wandering through the campus. Dean struggled to adjust the jacket trying to understand and figure out how Angela could make it flare like she did. It did give a chance for them both to compare notes. Kesset was the first one to speak as he walked with his hands behind his back, "That was impressive but rash."

"Yeah well at least I got something," Dean pouted.

"I would have thought that you would have observed the princess and how she assists you on the job."

"I'm new to this." Dean glared at Kesset, feeling annoyance at the calm he was seeing on his face.

"But not new to discretion," Kesset pointed out. He looked at Dean, well aware that the man was annoyed at the whole thing. "I will say that it was luck you noticed the shoe print."

Dean snorted a little but his annoyance lessened at that. "Well at least I noticed what I was doing."

"I will give you that," Kesset replied with a nod. He looked around the campus. "From what I was able to observe, there is one that escaped from the bloody carnage. He took off after his… companions were punch dummies…"

Dean couldn't help but chuckle. He saw the look that came across Kesset's face and tried to explain, "I think you just made a joke Kess. And it was pretty good. Well timed."

Kesset frowned a little bit and cleared his throat. He continued, "Anyway, the one that left, I am guessing that he was the leader of the group. But tell me, what do you know about the girl?"

"What?"

"You sniffed the scene. So what did you find?"

Dean moaned a bit at that. "Seriously? You want me to tell you what I smelled?"

"I know you got something that was different from the others," Kesset pointed out. He looked at Dean with a pointed look. "I was watching."

"Great. Now you're a perv," Dean muttered as he looked away. He knew that he was going to have to eventually say something about what he found. And he was going to have to tell Angela and Sam. That was going to be interesting. Sighing, he put his hands on his hips and replied, "Alright. I picked out a girly scent."

"Be specific."

Dean growled low in his throat, aware that it was something like what Angela would do. He glared at Kesset who was waiting expectantly and very much like what Angela would do when she was questioning him or Sam. It was like asking her for the keys to the car and she came back with if they had done their homework. "Fine," he groused. "It was girly. Like vanilla and coconut."

"Better."

"Sometimes I hate you."

* * *

The old barn was like out of those horror/slasher films. It was old with paint peeling off the walls and some of the wood was weathering and splintering. To Angela, it reminded her of the barn where they first summoned Castiel. It certainly brought some memories.

"Reminds you of good times, doesn't it my sweet?"

Angela closed her eyes and slowly opened them. She turned slightly and could see Lucifer standing there appraising the barn in a mocking manner. It seemed that even though they switched bodies, the problems followed. She snorted and walked right by the apparition of Lucifer and started looking around the perimeter. It worked when she ignored him. Lucifer would pout and then go away but always with the rider that he would be back.

It was a new form of torture and one that she had been tempted to keep from Sam. She didn't though and that also seemed to help. The more he knew about her problems the more it seemed that the mind torture seemed to lessen. God knew she was trying and nothing was biting overmuch. She turned her mind to the case and walked to where Sam was standing inside the barn, flashing his flashlight for more light. He spotted her and asked, "Hey, find anything?"

She shook her head, "Nothing in the area." She looked around the barn. "I didn't find anything that would allow for a tethered spirit, assuming that this place is tied to a person that used to live here. This is most unusual to have a mass killing that a vengeful spirit would do."

"And they usually are specific," Sam agreed.

The barn was just an old barn. It reminded Sam of when they made a stand with the angels over Anna and Hibah was only a baby then. He had to agree with Angela. There was nothing to stand out that would make a vengeful spirit come out and do what it did. He moved his light around, "Well the history of this place is that it belonged to a family called Kilkenny. But it had been in receivership for almost a year."

"Yeah and where there are abandoned buildings, you'll find teenagers with a popular hangout," Angela replied as she fished out a flashlight and shone it around.

They had went to the coroner's to look at the latest bodies and also to find out more information on the previous killings. The locals weren't making a connection except for the holes punched in the chest. They came out here to try and figure out what was so special about that place and alone with the blessing of the locals. A blessing in that no one would notice if Sam's wings would pop out and the younger deputies wouldn't be too intimidated by him.

Angela had taken the lead bringing the most basic of investigative tools like flashlights. They couldn't do too much during the day and they both carried a pistol or two and Angela carried her knife. Moira had been passed off as a working dog and while she wasn't a tracker like her brother, she was able to sniff the perimeter. The only thing she could pick up were remnants of the spirits that had been there.

Angela flashed her light around the interior and looked around. She paused when she felt like she was being watched and turned to see Sam staring at her. She gave a chuckle and asked, "What?"

Sam shrugged, "Nothing. Just… you look like you've done this before."

"What? Investigate the scene of a potential vengeful spirit?"

"Crime scene thing."

Angela chuckled at that and turned to move her light around the interior. "Yeah well… I've had to pretend and for a short time I was a crime scene investigator. A guy who worked at the lab noticed that some of the crimes were more suspicious circs. Said it was right up my alley and he was able to hire me on."

"What was it?"

"Vamps. The bad kind and in a turf war with werewolves." Angela gave a wry smile.

Sam gave a slight smile as he replied, "I guess that's why you're friends with both."

"Had to be. Otherwise it would have been worse. And I occasionally had a normal murder." Angela's lip twitched at the memory of that. "When I left, I applied it to other jobs. Tried to teach John that but he was always stubborn. Much like his sons."

Sam pouted at that, "Hey."

"I meant that in a good way," Angela replied with a smirk. She turned to look up. She spotted something in the hayloft. She flashed her light on it and frowned. "Something up there, but no way to get up there." She moved her light to look for a ladder.

She was surprised when she was grabbed from behind and her feet left the ground. She didn't panic but gave a wry look backwards when her feet was set on the floor of the hayloft. She turned and gave a raised brow at Sam.

Sam shrugged, "Practice."

Angela shook her head. It seemed Sam was getting used to abilities he didn't have a lot better than Dean. She wondered how Dean was handling it since he was going to be hearing and smelling things that would drive him crazy. She just hoped that he paid attention and tried the technique she mentioned he should do. The hearing they would work on later. Nose came first. She turned her attention to what caught her eye in the first place.

Sam silently sighed as he left out his wings to shake them and tucked them back in. He couldn't explain it but he seemed to be getting the hang of it and it wasn't too bad. Right now, he wanted to focus on the case but to do that, he had to ask about what happened that morning, "So… you wanna talk about this morning?"

Angela inwardly winced. She knew what Sam was talking about and she knew she wasn't going to be able to hide it and not that she wanted to. Besides, she had agreed to tell Sam about her troubles. Still she asked, "What about?"

"The fact that you screamed in the shower and swore in three different languages," Sam replied as he stepped forward. He peered at her with concern in his eyes. "Did Lucifer appear again?"

"Not in person except just a few minutes ago." Angela turned away from what she was looking at to look at Sam. She opened her mouth for a moment like she was stumped before she continued, "I heard Lucifer in my head. That's the more common thing. I actually… I saw someone that I knew. A hunter that I knew. Killed by a skinwalker that… did something unexpected. A failed routine hunt."

Nothing about hunting was routine. Sam knew that but then again he knew Angela was a planner. She thought out the plan of attack on a hunt down to who would go where. Some would include scouting of buildings in advance. In history, she was considered the great tactician and she had admitted to being part of military operations. It sucked when a planned op went wrong and someone died. He replied, "You know hunts aren't always routine."

"Yeah but… this one was. We had been planning to take down this skinwalker for a time. Planned everything down to the letter after surveillance and research. Something went wrong. It was a nest and…" She shrugged to imply what happened and gave a saddened smile. "He died. I felt responsible."

Sam blinked before reaching for her and gave her a hug. "I get it," he offered.

"Five centuries of shit compiled and working against me and Lucifer just… brought it to the surface," she offered with a lopsided smile. "It's not as bad as it was before and…" She reached out to finger Sam's jacket. He really did look good in Kesset's get up. "Part of it is because of you."

"Me?"

"You… ground me, Sam. In many ways." Angela swallowed slightly as she fingered the jacket sleeve. "And… I've never really had that, except for my father. When he died… well you know the story. I moved along but never really connecting even with my strays. Then I met you and Dean and from there Bobby, reconnected with Ellen and Jo…"

Sam felt his throat convulse. He knew that she meant it, that it was from her heart. "I don't know why you think so but… it's nice to hear."

"I know you think you are a screw up, but you're not," Angela reassured as she lifted a hand and ran her fingers through Sam's hair. "Just like you think I'm a good person."

"You are. Better than I deserve." Sam couldn't help but reach out and stroke her cheek. It was strange because he was touching his own face but all he saw was Angela and if he thought about it hard enough he could imagine it was her in her body and not his. He watched her expression and took in a deep breath and was disappointed that what he normally smelled wasn't there.

Angela seemed to sense it and sighed. "I know," was all she said. She looked at him with a smile before turning back to what she was looking at. "Just making do with what we got, the best we have." She shown her light at the wall.

The light flashed on the wall. There was something on there and she frowned. Reaching out, she touched and gently raked her nails on the surface. For a moment it felt like a chill went down her spine and she thought she heard whispers. She moved her head slightly to listen and studied what she could see on the wall. She had never seen anything like it before.

Pulling out her phone, she took a picture of it. It would be something to look into when they got back to the room. She put her phone away and sat back on her heels in the crouch she assumed. "I don't know but there is something familiar about this."

"Does it include hearing voices in the wind?"

Angela frowned and raised her brow at Sam. She noticed he was looking around like he heard something. "Um… I don't know."

Sam frowned as he listened. "I think we should leave now." He looked at Angela and his demeanor shifted. "Wanna go for a…" He made a gesture and made his wings show.

Angela kept her thoughts to herself. This was probably going to turn into something more complicated than she thought. She chewed her lower lip and replied, "Okay," and turned so her back was towards Sam and waited for him to grab her from behind.

* * *

 **A/N:** Dean and Kess are together and Dean tries out the super sniffer while Angie and Sam are checking out another place trying to figure out what happened. Stay tuned for next time on Freaky Friday...


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"So you actually managed to determine there was a girl there?" Angela looked at Dean with an impressed look.

"Yeah, don't read into it. Kess here is a mean taskmaster. Worse than you," Dean muttered as he shoved a forkful of pie into his mouth. He kept his head down and tried not to think about the fact that he told a hot chick that her perfume smelled like a dead animal.

Angela smirked at Dean as he buried himself in the pie she had bought to soothe him. She rightly guessed that being teamed up with Kesset proved to be more exasperating than usual. Mostly because of the obvious changes they were trying to get used to. "Ever think why it was a good idea to pair you both?"

"Only because we had the IDs," Dean grumbled, "And Sam or Kess doesn't really have one."

Angela looked at Sam with a smirk as she replied, "Partly. But also because Kess knows how to train newbies in their powers. He doesn't look like it but he's a little over a century old."

Dean paused in what he was doing and looked over at Kesset or rather Kesset's body. "Huh. Good living."

"You shouldn't be surprised," Kesset entered in his calm manner. "Most species within the supernatural don't have growth patterns like humans. For instance my species, we grow like humans the first eighteen to twenty years. Then from there the aging process slows considerably." He frowned slightly and then added, "That might explain why we have volatile emotions."

"But you guys make up for it in your prowess on the hunt," Angela pointed out as she took another bite of the salad she had ordered for lunch. "Certainly comes in handy when you need a little muscle."

Kesset gave a nod before picking up the bacon cheeseburger he chose. Dean wrinkled his nose as he looked down at his pie while Sam looked at the sandwich he had ordered with a bored look before picking up the bag of jerky and took out a piece of meat. With Dean's bad habit of talking with food in his mouth, Sam asked, "So you know the missing person is a girl?"

"Smelled it," Dean muttered as he took a bite of pie. "Whoever it was chasing her got a bit of… Well he got a line drive to the chest. Hole through the chest. What did you and Angie find?"

Angela slid the picture she had taken towards Dean and Kesset. She took another bite of her salad and stared at it upside down. She rested her chin on top of her poised hand and gestured with her fork, "That. I was suspicious at first since Sam and I didn't find anything that would warrant a haunting or a vengeful spirit until I saw that."

Dean took a look at the picture. He had to admit that Angela knew how to take a picture and she did it within a couple of hours, the exposures, everything. It was pretty good. He was about to say something when Kesset pulled it by the edge towards him. Dena frowned, "What are you doing, Kess?"

Kesset peered down at the picture. He frowned as he looked at the picture. It had been a long time but he was certain he knew what it was even with the paint faded and almost chipped away. "Very good Shifa'," he said, "Seems like we know what to look for."

"I thought so," Angela mused as she ate another bite of salad.

"Wait," Dean paused. "What exactly are we looking for? Thought this was a ghost. Maybe someone is carrying an object with the spirit attached to it."

"Makes sense," Angela allowed as she looked at the others. "But it's not that. We're dealing with a medium."

"Medium? As in psychic?" Dean frowned at that. That was completely different from what he knew about psychics out of the two that he met in person. He knew that at least Pam could talk to them but controlling a ghost? That was rather strange.

"A type of psychic," Kesset answered. He folded his hands on the table, looking like a school kid. "Mediums are a type of psychic that can call and manifest spirits regardless whether or not they are attached to an object. Some powerful ones can summon spirits who have moved on. This…" He tapped the picture and continued, "This is the marking of a medium."

Dean looked at the picture, "So this means what a… crazy psychic?"

"More likely the medium doesn't know what they are doing. Most mediums don't present readily like say a witch or a psychic like Missouri," Angela pointed out. "Probably they think it some freak accident and they have no idea what is going on. They would be freaked out."

"But somebody knows," Dean pointed out, "These guys chased down a girl. She must be our medium."

"If she was in the same locations as the other killings, then we'd have our answer," Angela replied with a shrug. She took the last bite and chewed on it. "You know what that means," she added with a pointed look at Dean.

Dean saw it and moaned. "You mean I have to go back out there and sniff around? Come on!"

Sam, who had been quiet, chewing on beef jerky, answered, "Dean, you're the only one that has that ability right now. If it were anyone else it would be them." He put another piece of jerky in his mouth and started chewing.

Dean watched his brother chew on the jerky in a relaxed manner. It was not the first time he had seen Sam in a Zen like manner but he knew his brother well enough to know his habits. Sam was the one that ate the rabbit food and always hankering about watching cholesterol. It was rare that he ate red meat and he certainly wasn't the kind to eat jerky. "Alright I get it. And when did you decide that you liked jerky?"

Sam looked at what he was eating. He had ate most of his sandwich but he had a hankering for the smoked meat. He shrugged and replied, "Just had a craving for it."

Kesset had been quietly laughing and couldn't keep it in much longer. He snorted and put a fist to his mouth. His shoulders shook with laughter, forcing Dean to look at him. He peered at him and demanded, "What are you laughing at?"

Kesset got himself under control and replied, "You should stop worrying over things that are of no concern. Sam is perfectly normal."

"He's eating jerky. Sam does not eat jerky. It's road food I eat," Dean pointed at himself looking indignant to three people that thought he was going through a man period. "That's not normal."

"It is in an Avian body," Kesset pointed out. "Sam's just reacting to what his body is needing. Meat is something Avians eat. Our shifter forms take the form of a bird of prey. They eat primarily meat. So… Sam's just behaving normal."

Dean looked at Sam who was looking very relaxed and still eating the packet. "No it's not. Being Zen about it is not. I mean this is like when you were four Angie."

Angela had been watching the exchange. She knew Dean had a tendency to overreact at times. Most would think that given the amount of crazy they had seen over the years, this wouldn't bother them. Sam was taking it pretty well though he was agitated at the changes too. He was just taking the position that he couldn't do anything about it now and they had a job to do. The best he could do was deal with it and he was doing fine. He was a natural with flying and the wings he was getting down. She wasn't too sure about shifting. He hadn't done it since the first time and she didn't want Dean poking at Sam if he got stuck.

She looked up at Dean and said, "That's because Sam knows that there are things we can't control at the moment. We have a job. He's just doing the best he can. You can too. You impressed me that you were able to get the scents under control in a short amount of time."

Dean stopped ranting and turned to look at Angela. It was disturbing to see a calm expression on Sam's actual face but it was Angela's expression. She was amused but also understanding about the whole thing. He calmed down and sat, "Okay then. So do you need me to go to the other places?"

"It will help to confirm that it's the same girl." Angela smiled and pushed her empty tray away. She folded her arms on the table. "If your missing girl is a medium then we may be running on a clock, especially if these guys are after her."

"It is bad," Kesset pointed out with his usual doom and gloom tone, "Mediums are sought by groups who like the opportunity to have control of ghosts or even have an unfair advantage. A couple of scoundrel sorts at Karnak tried that. They tortured a low level medium for the ability over the ghosts it could summon."

"Sounds dumb to me."

"Not if a medium can summon a ghost that was a warrior or maybe a witch," Kesset pointed out. He took a sip of the drink he had ordered before picking up the trash to throw it away. He paused by Sam and gestured to take his empty bag. He didn't flinch when Sam hesitated before putting the empty bag with the other trash.

Angela didn't miss it. It was nothing unusual since she had seen Sam give a similar look at other times. Except those times had to do when other guys tried to take her by the hand. As amused as she was by it, she felt a bit sorry for Sam. He probably didn't realize he was doing it half the time, the assertiveness, the territorial behavior. It had become more pronounced in recent months and especially after their mating. She had spent time learning more about the subject and learned that mates that were human had a tendency to take on certain characteristics of their mates. Mostly innocent things like heightened senses and more into showing nonverbal forms of affection. Sam liked to lean in and sniff along her neck with the tip of his nose grazing the skin. The other part of it was that mates were possessive. The whole point of the mate marks.

Now that Sam was in Kesset's body, he was probably feeling other things he felt compelled to do. One was the meat thing. That was the body craving what it needed. Being territorial over food, that was the animal side of an Avian and other species that were similar. She figured, like she said to Dean, that Sam wasn't going to fight it since there was no point to it and they had a job to do.

Looking at the others she said, "Well we need to find our medium. I get the feeling that whoever was chasing her is not going to stop until they catch her and from what the crime report says, it looks like they want to kill her."

"Are we dealing with those assholes, the renegades or whatever?" Dean looked at Angela with a piercing look. He would ignore Sam's behavior for now. After all, the new talents may come in handy and he sort of wanted to see the look on Sam's face once they were back to normal and it occurred that he ate meat like there was no tomorrow.

Angela put her chin on her hands as she thought about it. She looked at the picture she had taken and blown up. In all the years that she had been hunting, she never had come across a medium. She had met plenty of psychics and Missouri she remembered vividly even when she was a little girl again. This was something she had never tackled before and she wasn't sure how this would go down. She managed to reply, "They are more for things like me. Hell they would kill Sam because of what Azazel did to him at six months. Not a far stretch."

"Good," Dean replied with a sort of smile. "Looking forward to kicking their asses. I owe them one."

"But they wouldn't be interested in a medium. In fact I don't think that they know about them. We might be looking at someone else." Angela pursed her lips and looked at nothing in particular, "And that is worrisome. I dislike going up against an unknown."

Dean looked at Angela and then at the others. Sighing he said, "Alright. Where to? Maybe Zep and that sissy runt of Sam's can help."

"She's not a runt," Sam objected.

* * *

Sarah paced the living room of her house. She wrung her hands as she tried to calm herself down and was failing miserably. "I don't understand. I mean I haven't done anything. I was careful…" She rambled on while trying to breath.

The woman sitting on the couch knitting watched her and replied in a calm voice replied, "I know you have been careful, Sarah. You haven't wanted to learn about your gifts nor touch them since you were a child."

"Only because of the horror stories you told of our ancestors, Aunt Gigi," Sarah countered as she stopped her pacing. It enabled her to stop breathing fast to where she was near hyperventilating. She looked and saw her aunt staring at her with that bland look that you couldn't tell what she was thinking. "I don't touch the stuff. You're the one that does the fortune telling for the neighbors."

"It's not fortune telling and you know that, girl," Gigi replied as she started a new row of stitches on her knitting project.

"Why are you so calm? Trip tried to kill me. Him and a bunch of guys I didn't recognize. He said he always knew."

Gigi looked at her niece, a girl she had raised since her parents died in a car accident when she was six. She remembered when they girl came to her. She didn't understand why her parents were gone and not coming back. Gigi did what she could to comfort the girl and raise her as the best she could, even raising her in the world that was her heritage.

As Sarah grew older, so did it become apparent that she was unique in their world. Gigi tried to teach it to her and figured that the best way to get her to be cautious was to tell her the dangers of not being careful with her abilities. It backfired and scared Sarah enough that she gave up learning it, preferring to be normal. Gigi remembered that argument.

So they never spoke about it again. Gigi continued what she did, earning a living and helping out people that needed it. Sarah grew up and decided on going to college. Gigi never discouraged her. She believed people had to choose their own way in life and Sarah was no different. She wanted to be what she wanted to be and she wasn't going to discourage that. She knew though that something was wrong the moment her niece walked into the house in a panic and saying that Trip wanted to kill her and she didn't know why.

Looking at her niece, she calmly asked, "What happened, Sarah? Tell me everything."

Sarah looked at her aunt. She was sure she told everything but when she looked at the woman that raised her, she realized that there was a purpose to it. She recalled the few times when Gigi taught her about observation. It was in the beginning when she started teaching her the basics of the family basics. Observation the key. The more attentive you were to the details, the better results of what you were doing. She realized that Gigi wanted her to go over everything. In her panicked state she might have missed something and going over it would help her remember.

Taking a breath, she nodded and began, "I was going to class. I was nervous because of what happened the other two nights. I started walking and Trip shows up."

"What did he do?"

"He uh… wanted to know if I thought about his offer."

"He still asking you out?"

Sarah huffed a little at that. She shuffled on her feet a little. The huff turned into a snort as she replied, "He has been since high school, Gigi. Even before then. I said no."

"You resisted and he persisted."

"He doesn't know the word 'no.'" Sarah snorted again. She paced a little bit as she calmed down to continue telling what happened. "Anyway. I continued to class, and Trip was being Trip. I started feeling uneasy at how persistent he was being."

Gigi held up a hand. She had set aside her knitting. From what she was hearing it sounded serious. "What kind of feeling?"

"It didn't feel right. He grabbed me and I demanded that he let me go, but he didn't." Sarah paused a little and looked at her aunt. She knew that look. "He then said he wished it didn't come to this and that was when those other guys came out."

Gigi was quiet as she thought about what her niece told her. She was hoping that they wouldn't come around here. She and the other ladies had been careful about their talents and Sarah didn't want anything to do with it. It seemed that they were just as good as hiding their presence and they had new recruits coming after her niece. She did sense there was something that Sarah wasn't telling her about that night. She prompted, "And?"

"And that's it," Sarah replied with a slight shrug. She didn't want to mention that it had suddenly gotten cold and a ghost appeared. It was bad enough that Gigi had her thing going and insisted she had it too.

Gigi looked at Sarah with a pointed look, "Sarah. The truth."

Sarah sighed knowing that Gigi was going to push until she had a satisfactory answer. And that usually was when she got the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth. "I… I don't know exactly. I mean… I called for help and then all of a sudden it when cold."

"Cold?"

"Yeah. My breath came out in a puff of smoke." Sarah put a nail in her mouth with an intention to chew it but didn't. She knew the next part was going to sound crazy. She took a breath and continued her story, "Then one of the guys gasped and there was a big bloody hole in the middle of his chest. Then a man appeared out of nowhere."

Gigi read between the lines of what Sarah told her and what she wasn't telling her. She was surprised that this was happening to her sister's daughter but now that she was learning this, she had to become more inquisitive. "Can you describe what he looked like?"

Sarah frowned at her aunt, "What?"

"What did your rescuer look like?"

"Does that matter?"

"Sarah, I taught you observation," Gigi countered, "I taught you so well that you are able to pick out the tiniest stain on a white shirt and that was because I told you that details matter. The tiniest change in a recipe can change the outcome of things. I am trying to get you to focus."

"Oh enough with the demanding details," Sarah retorted, "Isn't it enough that I told you that a ghost appeared after I called for help?"

"The more I know about what happened, the more I am able to help you Sarah," Gigi replied patiently. "The phrase devil's in the details holds true. You won't believe how many things out there are similar and the differences are in the smallest of details." She gave a pensive look at her niece, "Please, bear with me."

Sarah sighed, "Fine. The ghost was pretty modern but had that Highlander thing going. Long trench coat, black and long dark hair, shoulder length. Scruff on his chin. He had some sort of rifle on his back but he used his fists to take out those guys."

Gigi nodded. She really didn't need the details on the ghost but it was serving a purpose to have Sarah focus on what she wanted to know. She wanted the description of the men that attacked her. Now was the time to ask the really hard questions. "Good," she said, nodding, "Now, I know you saw Trip. What about the men he was with? How was his behavior?"

Sarah huffed a little but she was calmer. She could do this. "Trip was not like how he was in high school. He didn't have his letterman jacket. He was in a short black coat. Still with that bad boy look. When he said he was sorry, he changed. It was like he was… bored." She frowned as she tried to describe what Trip was doing.

Gigi took in that detail and prompted, "And his men?"

"Like those goons from those cheap action movies. All in black like they mean business but they don't stand up to the martial artist hero with his kicking ass. They looked wimpy like that but they had knives, Gigi." She looked at her aunt with a somber look as she added, "Like the one you showed me when I was a little girl."

That was enough for Gigi. She knew who it was. She hoped that it wasn't but it seemed like they managed to keep a low profile. Usually they were more flashy, making names for themselves in the business world. With money and power they were essentially unstoppable unless they came across one of the Centurion and then it was blatant hatred but they never attacked otherwise they would trigger a war. The recent treaty breaking between the Academy and the Hunters, even if it was no one's fault, nearly wrought drastic consequences. That was why there were treaties all over the place. But it didn't cover everything.

Sarah noticed that her aunt had gone quiet. That meant she knew exactly who it was that attacked her. The only way to know for sure was to ask her and she was afraid to ask but she knew she had to. Especially if Trip found her again. "What is it Gigi?"

Gigi sighed and closed her eyes. She was afraid that this would happen and if they found out about Sarah… "I know who it was that attacked you, my dear. And it's not because you have heritage as a witch."

Sarah blinked at that. She was certain that was the reason Trip came after her. When she was little she remembered being able to do basic spells with ease. Gigi said she was a natural like her mother and that was why she started teaching her were control. What else what there? "I don't understand. Aunt Gigi. What's going on?"

"You are more than a witch," Gigi explained. She opened her eyes and looked at her niece. "And to think that I haven't noticed it before. Then again it is very rare."

"What?"

Gigi stood up and put her hands on her niece's shoulders. It looked almost comical since she was a short woman. "You are a medium."

* * *

 **A/N:** Winchesters and Co. discover that they are looking for a medium and Sarah is trying to get answers from her Aunt Gigi. Stay tuned for more Freaky Friday...


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Small towns were something that Angela liked about this country. The land was so big that it was enough to have small towns. You could hide in one of them and hide from the things that haunted you. It could restore balance in all things. She sort of did that when she lived at Karnak after her third stint in hell and later when she stayed with the Harvelles for some time. There was also a problem to that.

Small towns were notorious for their secrets. Everyone knew everything but they were suspicious of outsiders. They would tell you part of the truth. Just enough to satisfy questions but not enough to give a decent picture and if you got in trouble, they could turn against you. Unless they were an anomaly like Calisto, Texas where even if there was sufficient evidence, juries sided with their own. It was a maddening thing but it made sense now that they knew what they were looking for.

Angela had never encountered a medium and didn't know much about them. Kesset knew a little more but it wasn't enough to get an accurate picture of what they were looking for. It wasn't like it was one of those monsters that had a really ugly face like a siren. They were human and could blend in. But there had to be a way to find out if there was a quirk or something that could be detected.

Scent was a good thing. The problem was that Dean was burnt out from it. He wasn't used to being able to tune things in and out and now his nose was overloaded, and he felt like he wanted to puke. Kesset was with him at the room. Sam could probably do it since birds of prey were unique in sensing out food, but it was more visual. He wasn't a carrion shifter. And she wasn't anxious to get him agitated if he got stuck again.

The only option was to go to the local library and do what Sam could do best and what she could do in this state: research. Well, she could do it when she was normal. She didn't brush it off since she did believe that the more you knew something the better prepared you were when you went up against the thing you were hunting. Besides, planning and contingency was what she did best, and Mac certainly appreciated it. She knew a couple of other people that appreciated it at the time.

The local library was pretty well stocked. It had what libraries generally had but what Angela and Sam needed, it was something that needed to be handled discretely. She didn't fail to notice that the stern-faced librarian was the type that thought that anything that wasn't of God was of the devil so any fantasy books the kids checked out, she had a perpetual grumpy face. Angela was familiar with that look having received it before herself. It was almost a universal look which could be countered with a polite smile and a logical reason. Also, a nice snow job didn't hurt especially if it was designed to make it look like the library was talking to someone with a similar viewpoint.

"I thought I was smooth with the talking."

Angela looked up from the book she was skimming through and was met with Sam giving her a teasing grin. She snorted, "Well it should be a walk down memory lane for you. I remember that charity benefit and that nice old lady…"

"Did you have to bring that up?" Sam pouted a little at that.

"All's fair in love and war." Angela smirked a little. "And it was pretty funny. You're cute enough to make old ladies feel young. Including me."

"You're not old."

Angela raised her brow while she was still grinning. She knew that Sam was setting himself up and he knew it too, but he often said profound things during those moments. Things that was usually hard for him to voice out where his feelings were concerned. She decided to push, "I'm over five hundred years old, Sam."

"And I'm stuck in a body that's a hundred." Sam shrugged as he flipped the page that he was looking at. He looked at her. "Never mattered to me unless I was making a point to Dean about your capabilities."

Angela smiled warmly at Sam. "Always from the heart. Perfect flattery."

"Honest truth," Sam asserted. He didn't smile but caught her gaze and stared into her eyes. He was aware he did it more often but sometimes he felt compelled to do it. Like something deep within was telling him that it was the moment to say something to his mate that needed to be said. And he was becoming more comfortable referring to her as that, mostly in thought or when he was certain the person he was talking to wasn't going to flip out and currently it was Bobby, Kesset and Akira and Christian. Haley seemed to be in tuned with it and often would blush and laugh at times, usually when she caught him being affectionate. It was annoying but a relief from his brother's heckling about everything else.

Angela was well aware that something drove Sam to stare at her like an alpha asserting dominance. This wasn't the case though, but there was something being said through that stare. Sam never tried to boss her around since he knew she could basically put him over her knee and let him have it. This message was stating that the little things didn't matter to him. The only thing that mattered was that she was his and he was damned proud of her. She doubted he fully understood what it meant but he understood it on some level since she gave a slight nod and Sam gave one in return. Moment over, she probed, "Anything in that one?"

Sam blinked and shook his head slightly. He was aware of what went on, but it was also like one of those moments where he spaced out completely. He looked down at the book he had been looking through and struggled to find his place, "Uh… not much. Pretty much the same thing we knew before that mediums are super rare and they can call and command ghosts to manifest. Sounds like a necromancer, Angie."

"But they are different." Angela pointed it out as she bent to look through the book she had selected. It was in Latinate, Old Latinate, of which she was fluent in. She pointed at an entry, "Mediums can see the dead and communicate with them to the point that most people think they are talking to themselves. Makes me wonder how many crazy people really aren't crazy."

"Yeah."

Angela hummed, not looking at Sam and continued to read, "However, there are some mediums who are capable of making a spirit visible. They have control over their appearance in the physical realm, meaning that they can keep them there as long as they want."

"Sounds a bit like tethering a reaper or a ghost and that kind of thing can bite you in the ass," Sam commented, remembering the two times he had witnessed that on a job.

"Thing about power, it can corrupt." Angela thought about it a little. "But I doubt our medium is of the malicious kind."

"True."

Angela stared at the page and rested her head on her hand. "I don't know though. There is something about all this that just nags a little." She frowned a little. She didn't like it when she couldn't find the answer to what she was looking for but even she was aware that not everything was available to peruse. Some things were only passed down through teachings, word of mouth. Or maybe it was really that rare and no one really knew about mediums. "But I do know that she is probably freaked out of her mind."

"She?"

"Well Dean did sniff out a girl and given that she was being chased, sure bet that she is our medium," Angela replied with a knowing look that turned into a grin. "So maybe we need to figure out who it was that was after her."

"I think I can help with that," Sam said as he pulled his laptop towards him and started tapping on the keys. "I was able to get into the security cameras on campus so… maybe we can see who we are dealing with." He finished what he was doing and turned it so they could both see.

It took a few moments but they found what they were looking for. Angela couldn't see much but Sam was able to spot something on the lapel of the leader. She blinked in amazement as he zoomed in on it and got her a still. She gave him and appreciative pat on the shoulder and went to work looking up what the symbol was on the lapel pin. That took even more time but they couldn't come up with anything and Sam made the suggestion, "Maybe we should call Bobby."

Angela held the door open for him as they left the library. She had one of the books tucked under her arm which had been lent out by a very generous librarian. "I really don't want to bother him with this. I mean, he's got enough on his plate with that tome…"

"Angie, he has a better library than this," Sam gestured at the library as he adjusted the bag with his laptop on his shoulder. "Some of those books were from _your_ collection you know."

"Yeah but he is already doing a lot," Angela replied as she led the way to the road that would take them to the motel. "Mother of All put on the back burner to fix us."

"We've hit a wall though and we are running out of options and unless our medium literally drops in our arms…"

Sam would have finished but at that moment there was a crash and the yelp of a woman. Angela blinked and looked at Sam before running in the direction of the yelp. She reached to where she had put the knife that she had tucked into the jacket she fixed for Sam a while back. She heard more yelping and shrieks telling whoever it was to stop or a call for help. She almost paused when she heard the squawk of a hawk and looked up.

She didn't know whether or not to curse or praise when she recognized Sam in shifted form soaring above. She tracked his movements like she used to when she learned falconry. Her eyesight may be more human but she had the experience. They switched bodies, not knowledge. She watched as Sam darted forward and downward in a violent strike and let out a screech. She heard grunts and ran in that direction.

Rounding a corner, she saw a girl on the ground looking terrified and Sam swooping and striking with his talons at a young man that was trying to fend him off. She would have stopped to grin since it was different but completely Sam but she was distracted when she caught sight of a second attacker. She brought her arms off to deflect the blow and countered with a kick.

It wasn't enough to knock the guy down and keep him down. Angela was used to knocking people, humans namely, out with a punch. She still had a significant amount of power since she was in a male body but the disparity was disconcerting but she made do, calling on what she had spent years training in. She wasn't afraid to deliver pain on those that deserve it.

"Get off!"

There was the squawk from Sam and he dove in again with his talons drawn. Angela thought he was stuck again but she couldn't worry about it at the moment. She had to take care of this guy that just didn't seem to want to go down. Even with well-placed and hard punches, it was like he was one of those guys on drugs and she was getting exhausted. She wanted to avoid killing if she could since it was a small town and they were outsiders. So she went with the one thing she knew she could do.

Witchcraft was a learned thing but there were some who were naturals for the craft. They were born with special powers. One of those whole Force is in all of us things. Angela learned the basics of spellcraft and knew about hex bags and other things associate with it. She could execute a spell with the right amount of focus. Often she didn't since she used her own abilities, but now she needed to dig into her bag of tricks.

Focusing like she had been taught, she looked at the guy that was getting up for the umpteenth time and said the incantation before issuing the spell command, "Sciopero!"

She ignored the shriek from the girl as she watched the attacker fly backwards into a pile of garbage. She turned when she heard the other attacker yell and start running at her, screaming obscenities. He had his hand raised with a knife, intending to strike. He didn't though and was lifted into the air. Angela saw the flap of wings as the guy was lifted and then dropped with force into the same garbage heap as his partner. She turned to see Sam, back in humanoid form coming to touch down. She raised her brow at him, impressed that he managed to shift without getting stuck. She said, "Nice job with the aerial attack."

Sam shook his wings like he was dusting off his shoulders before tucking them back in, "Figured you would be able to see me since you said you did falconry in your younger years."

Angela snorted playfully before turning to the girl. She asked, "You okay?"

"Stay back!" The girl shrieked in terror.

"It's okay…"

"No!"

It came as a surprise but knowing what to look for once it suddenly got cold, Angela and Sam were ready for the sudden appearance of the ghost. Sam managed to distract it by swiping at it with the knife while Angela continued to approach the girl. She had an annoyed look on her face that showed she was short on patience. Ignoring the screaming, she pressed her first two fingers to the girl's forehead and caught her before she fell.

The ghost disappeared and Sam looked around, ready to fight if it came back. He turned to see Angela holding the girl in a princess carry though he probably would have thrown the girl over his shoulder. He looked at her and said, "I think we found our medium."

"No shit."

* * *

 _It's not safe for you to be out there alone._

 _I just need a breath of fresh air, Gigi._

 _Sarah…_

 _I need to think!_

Sarah winced as she felt the first hints of wakefulness along with hearing whispered voices. She slowly opened her eyes to find that she was in a room and judging from the paint job, a motel room. She turned her head to look around, not willing to lift it just yet since it was throbbing. She looked at the décor and it confirmed her observations that she was in a motel room. She closed her eyes as she tried to remember what happened before she ended up in that room. She took in a small breath as she recalled the last thing she remembered.

Aunt Gigi had explained to her what she was. It was not like when she explained their family heritage but something different. She knew her aunt meant well but it was a lot to take in. She needed time to process the information and left the house. She said she needed air but she was going home to her place, the apartment she moved into when she started going to college. She didn't have to but she wanted to be ready when she transferred to a university out of state.

She was walking through the places she liked to take a walk through when she was younger. They were places of adventure of for just perusing her thoughts. It was there that she met Trip again and he wasn't alone. He came after her, telling her that she was going to get what was coming to her for killing his men and all those other people. He was done with being nice and came after her with the intent to kill her and he had a partner.

She remembered trying to plead as she ran. She tried to convince Trip not to do it but they pursued her. She remembered Trip almost had her when he attempted to grab her. It caused her to fall and she yelped. They caught up to her and were going to kill her when… she saw a bird?

"What are you going to do?"

"Ask her questions for one."

"Dean, she doesn't know what's going on."

Sarah frowned. The voice that answered to "Dean" was clearly feminine. The other… She lifted her head and sat up to see who it was that was talking. She saw a woman with dark hair and a compelling set of eyes look at her. She seemed to have a perpetual frown as she stared back. Sarah started to say something when the other person, the man turned to look at her. She couldn't help but gasp. She remembered.

It was a bird that swooped down. She saw it attack Trip with its talons and a screech of attack. But it wasn't really a bird. She watched when it changed into a man with wings to tackle Trip and knock him out. Then he swooped down to take out the other one that had been beaten by the other man. She remembered that the other man wasn't freaked out by the bird man but she… Sarah let out a high pitched screech. With a leap, she was off the bed and bolting for the door but was stopped when she saw a pair of dogs that looked fierce and she screamed.

"Stop!"

Sarah whirled to see the woman with her hands over her ears but her eyes widened when the bird man got in front of her saying, "Calm down. We're…"

Sarah reacted and swung her hand out in a slap. She made contact and started to screech for help. All of a sudden she was grabbed from behind and let out an even louder screech. She also managed to head butt her captor and she heard a grunt. Another guy and he released her, allowing her to make a run for the door when a shadow filled it.

It was like those movies where the big bad guy came in with a shadow to match. Except this time though it wasn't big and bad. She was met with a very tall and handsome man who was looking at the scene like they were unruly children. She stopped in her tracks and stared at him, recognizing him as the man that sent Trip's partner flying back and… She shrieked, "You knocked me out!"

The man stared at her with a look like he didn't understand what she was saying. Sarah couldn't stop staring at him. He was handsome but there was something that was off. She couldn't put her finger on it but it wasn't bad. It was… attractive. It did stop her from getting hysterical at the fact that she was in a motel room with three strange men and a woman, two whom she knew for certain were not normal in that sense of the word.

The tall man in front of her finally spoke, "Everything alright?"

"Hell no," the woman replied angrily, rubbing her ears with her palms. "Nearly blew my ear drums out."

The tall man held out his hand to calm the woman down but his eyes never left Sarah. It left her feeling a little disconcerted but she couldn't find it in her to break the gaze. She liked his eyes. They held warmth, gentleness as well as a burning desire to do right. That last part she was taking a guess at but that didn't matter. She started to say something but was stopped by the man in front of her.

"Are you going to speak normally or scream?"

Sarah shut her mouth as her featured contorted into indignation. A sound came out as she stared at tall and handsome. He was not at all moved by the look and she was pretty certain that she looked like a petulant teenager. She tried again and stammered while staring at the handsome man, "Why… why shouldn't I scream? I mean I'm in some motel room with strange people."

Tall and handsome shrugged in manner that was just sexually appealing and replied, "You could but I'm more concerned with unexpected and unwanted visitors. Not that they could appear but I really don't want a ghost that's at your beck and call to show up."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Sarah automatically replied. Tall and handsome seemed nice but after what happened with Trip, she wasn't going to make herself a target even if they may have saved her life.

Tall and handsome looked amused even when the woman grumbled, "Yeah right."

Sarah blinked at the fact that tall and handsome wasn't acting like a normal person about this. He was merely smiling at her like she had just said something funny. She looked at him and said firmly, "It's the truth. I don't know what you're talking about. Now let me go."

"We can't do that," tall and handsome said.

"If you don't, I'll scream. I know the sheriff…"

Sarah would have continued to speak but she found that she couldn't when a masculine finger pressed against her lips with such gentleness that it rendered her speechless. Tall and handsome was looking at her and said firmly, "Please don't do that."

"Or what?" Sarah couldn't help but retort. She had been tempted to bite the finger but didn't and she wanted to run but tall and handsome was blocking the way.

"We don't want to hurt you," a new voice entered.

Sarah turned to see the one who had the wings looking at her. He was trying to show that they didn't mean her any harm. It was gentle like tall and handsome. She looked back at the man in the doorway and then tried to step through. She was surprised when he stepped aside and let her pass and it hurt as well.

Tall and handsome looked at her and said, "We aren't your jailers. We just wished to help you."

"There is nothing wrong," Sarah insisted.

"As you say, little witch."

Sarah had turned to go and would have taken off but she stopped when tall and handsome called her a witch. It wasn't meant in the name calling and derogatory manner. It was a knowing one and it effectively stopped her in her tracks. She looked at tall and handsome who was leaning against the doorframe, looking at her with that piercing and knowing look. She couldn't hide it but she couldn't voice it either.

Tall and handsome looked at Sarah like she was going to see right through her. He watched her and then said, "I know that something is chasing you and it's not because of you being a witch."

Sarah swallowed and her eyes widened in fear. She was free to run but she felt rooted to the spot she had stopped at. She opened her mouth to speak but no sound came out. Instead, she took a step forward towards tall and handsome. She took another step, and another step. She continued until she was within speaking distance and she stared into his eyes.

Tall and handsome gave a slow smile and asked in a near teasing tone, "I can trust that we won't have a repeat of what just happened?"

Sarah blinked as she looked at tall and handsome. She had no idea what she was getting into but looking into his eyes, she was certain that nothing would happen. Or at least she could tell him about what was happening. It just didn't help that she passed out again from fear.

* * *

 **A/N:** Sam and Angie go and do research on mediums and the one they are looking for drops right in their laps. Stay tuned for next time on Freaky Friday...


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Think that went over well."

Sam scowled at Dean, refusing to see the humor in the fact that the girl they rescued was lying on the floor passed out from shock. He moved to help pick her up so she wasn't on the floor. "Right. Telling her that we know what she is. Yeah that went well."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Better than her screaming. I think I almost went deaf the first time around." He stuck a finger in his ear to clear it out. "At least it's more or less quiet."

"Sound is the same as smell, Dean," Angela said as she helped Sam with the girl. "Pick a base sound and it tunes out the rest."

"Well thank you for telling me that sooner," Dean deadpanned.

Angela smirked and snorted a little. It had been difficult trying to explain. The girl Sarah did freak out that they knew she was a medium and to top it off Angela figured out she was a witch. She noticed when Sarah tried to do a spell. It was very basic but still pretty telling that it was a witch. And when she pointed it out, the girl lost it.

"It's only logical," Kesset added. "It is better to reveal what you know but you have to do it tactfully. We just didn't anticipate that she wasn't recovered enough."

"Understatement, Kess," Sam replied as he stepped back from the bed. He adjusted his shoulders and revealed his wings just a little bit to stretch them.

"I'll say since you keep doing that." Dean pointed at the exposed wings. "No wonder she freaked. Can't you keep control of those things?"

"I keep control just fine," Sam replied with a scowl. He tucked the wings back in to prove it. He gave a hard stare at his brother meant to challenge.

"Right. Considering you couldn't resist using them when you rescued her," Dean shot back. He saw the glare and accepted the challenge. He wasn't intimidated by the look, but he was well aware that Sam was issuing a challenge and it meant a fight. It wasn't a normal thing but then again nothing about being in someone else's body was normal. Yet being himself, he couldn't resist ribbing his brother and did it without prejudice, "No wonder the girl freaked when she saw you. Forget your Sasquatch ass. Big ass wings did it in."

Sam felt the urge to punch his brother over nothing and reined it in. He clenched and released his fist before correcting his brother, "It was both."

"Both what?"

"He means that he shifted," Kesset pointed out. He looked at Sam with a look of pride. "You shifted into bird and then humanoid in one attack. That's impressive. Took me several tries when I was learning."

"So she saw you go from bird to bird man? No wonder she's freaked," Dean grumbled. "At least you didn't get stuck."

Sam snorted at that. He turned and left the room. It was better than staying there. It would end up being a fist fight and nothing like a usual fist fight. He remembered what he did when they were at Bobby's. He couldn't help it then. Now he was in control but he didn't like that he was angered so easily. He figured it had to do with the fact that it was a quirk of Avians, their volatile emotional states. He looked out and sighed while keeping a look out.

They had been lucky that ghosts didn't decide to show up. Mostly it had to do with the fact that Angela warded the place using the UV pen she still had. She had spent a couple of hours putting every known ward on the walls of both rooms and some of her own concoction. There hadn't been any signs of ghosts and a violent response. Then again it only seemed that if the girl was freaked out enough it was when they came out.

Sam put his hands on his hips and sighed. He then felt a hand on his shoulder but didn't flinch. "I'm okay. Just trying to calm down."

"Yeah. Avian emotions. Tough thing." Angela came to stand side by side with him. She crossed her arms over her chest. "You did good by the way. Kess was impressed."

Sam made a slight snort at that. "Yeah."

"Seriously. I was more concerned that you'd get stuck and then get frustrated. You just…" She made a gesture. "It was pretty impressive." She grinned like she would when she was teasing but also challenging him.

Sam looked at her and made a slight smile. "Thanks." He turned to look out for any sign of a threat. "So what are we going to do about the girl?"

"Let her wake up. Try again."

Sam made a noise. Angela looked at him and studied him for a moment. An idea came to her and while it may have been foolish in this state, it sort of made sense. She pressed her tongue to the back of her upper teeth before saying, "Why don't you take a flight?"

Sam turned to look at her. "What?"

"Take a flight. Use it to cool down. You seemed to like it." Angela shrugged her shoulders.

At that moment, Dean came out of the room. He paused to look at the pair and said, "I need a drink. And don't be telling me about drinking and some other thing."

"Not saying a thing," Angela held her hands up in surrender. She grinned at Dean before folding her hands in front of her. "Just watch it. Just because I don't get a hangover doesn't mean that you won't. You're not used to it."

Dean made a face and walked away. Angela smiled wryly. "It'll help. Probably a good idea that the ones with freakishly cool abilities not be around for round two. Kess and I can handle things. Why don't you go for a flight?"

Sam looked at Angela with a raised brow. He wasn't suspicious of it. She explained her reasons that it would be a good idea. She wasn't trying to get rid of him; he knew better than that. He looked around and then back at her and sighed as he nodded. "Okay."

Angela watched as Sam shifted to his bird form. She gave him a few gentle pats on his head. She had to smirk since the bird form was that of a small bird of prey, a Levant sparrow hawk. Because of the laws of biomass, Kesset's bird form made it larger than normal, but still a beautiful bird. She gently tapped the beak and teased, "Have fun, Sam."

Sam squawked at her and nipped at her hair before he turned and took off. Angela grinned since she could see that Sam was very comfortable in Kesset's skin. Then again he was probably comfortable at the fact that she was in his body and wouldn't do anything to hurt it. She watched as he soared upwards and took off for a flight. It was the right thing to do since they had a girl that had been pretty freaked and the last thing she wanted was to have her summon a ghost.

Turning back, she entered the room. Kesset was sitting on a chair looking like he was posing for a picture in the 1800s. It made her want to laugh but she said, "Relax, Kess."

"I am still trying to get used to not having my wings," Kesset replied as he relaxed his body more. "Though I must admit that it is rather refreshing not to worry about hiding my wings for a short time." He leaned in his seat and studied the unconscious girl. "So how are we going to do this?"

Angela was thinking about the same thing. The girl seemed to respond to her so it would work if she did the talking. "Maybe we shouldn't tell her about the mix up."

"You are speaking of answering to the names that go with our bodies."

"As always you are good at dissecting things," Angela muttered but gave a good natured grin. She turned and looked at Kesset, "But essentially that. Meaning that you would have to answer to Dean and I to Sam. I doubt she'll handle the fact that we have an issue."

Kesset thought about it. It sounded like deception but there were some loopholes in that. When he had to do undercover and when he helped on hunts, he used a different name. Most people wouldn't understand his name or would just look at him strangely. In a way, it would help since the girl would be confused if the Winchesters kept calling Angela by name. He nodded, "That is agreeable. Though I am not certain how Dean Winchester acts."

"Just be yourself," Angela said dismissively. "We'll worry about it when things are fixed."

Kesset would have said something but a moan sounded. Angela turned and narrowed her eyes as if to anticipate a possible reaction. If she had her weapon in hand, she would have been ready to use it and she probably should have especially if her instincts flared and she tapped into her healer abilities or used magic. Kesset watched her more to make sure things were fine. He knew the consequences regarding mates that were forced to be separated even in innocent circumstances like body swaps. It wasn't pretty and so far it seemed that his charge and her mate were doing fine.

The girl winced and opened her eyes. She moaned in annoyance that she was still in the same room. When she looked at saw Kesset and Angela, she muttered, "Well at least the bird man and the bitchy woman were a dream."

Angela was rather amused with the girl and it showed by the lip twitch. She replied, "Well… that wasn't a dream."

"Great. So I am going crazy since it's not every day you see a hawk turn into a man with wings and then tackle the guy you once were friends with."

"That would suck," Angela agreed as she pulled a chair and straddled it. She was well aware that it was a position Sam would assume. If she were in her body, she would have sat in it very lady like. She was _way_ too comfortable in Sam's skin. She leaned her forearms on the back of the chair. "Betrayal is not an easy thing to live with."

"I take it that you know about that?"

"One too many times. And they say I'm the nice one." Angela studied the girl. Even though she didn't have her sense of smell, she could still pick up scent. She studied the girl's body language and noted that there was no fear. They could move forward. "So, you have a name or should I make up one?"

"Sarah," the girl replied, "Yours?"

"How much truth can you handle?"

"If you tell me you're really a girl, then no problem. I've had my share of FtMs as friends," Sarah replied.

Angela didn't know if she wanted to burst out laughing or not. She knew Kesset would be confused, but she could role with it. "Good to see that you're open minded."

Sarah narrowed her eyes, "So what's your name?"

Angela had her fun but she knew that the truth had to be told. She replied, "My name is Angela. The body you are seeing is not mine. It's my mate's."

Sarah blinked at that. "Wait," she stuttered, "You're saying that you are really a girl?"

"It's call a body swap," Kesset replied. He didn't move but he kept the somber act. "I was swapped with Dean's body. The woman you saw. My body is occupied by her mate…"

"I know what a body swap is," Sarah spat out angrily. "I know a lot of things about spells because of Aunt Gigi." She made a gesture as she got up and sat on the edge of the bed. She ran a hand through her hair. "So I was rescued by a two guys who aren't even two guys and…" She made a gesture like there was nothing else. "So what else is new?"

Angela studied the girl. She was taking it pretty well now that she was over her initial fright. She leaned on the back of the chair and gave a slight shoulder shrug, "Just investigating the fact that people have died from what is obviously a ghost and that you are the cause of it."

Sarah looked at Angela with a wide eyed and panicked expression, "I…"

"We're not after you because of that. Far as I know, you had no idea you were a medium." Angela held up her hand to stop the girl. "But I am concerned about the assbutts that were after you."

Sarah frowned at the expression used. "Ass…butts?"

"I know. It's strange but it fits," Kesset offered as he stood up. He went to the window to look out. "But the ones after you, they are no joke."

"I know. Aunt Gigi told me." Sarah looked downward. "Trip used to be nice and then…" She shook her head as her lower lip trembled.

Angela gave a reassuring smile and reached out to stroke Sarah's cheek. She didn't mean anything by it except as a measure of comfort. She continued to stroke the girl's cheek and watched as she calmed down. She would have said something but something told her that something wasn't right. She moved her head slightly but didn't turn towards the window, "Kess?"

"I know." Kesset walked over to where the weapons were held. He pulled out one he knew he could use since he wasn't into using the guns. He stood ready at the door.

Angela stood up just as the first crash came in through the window. She was ready for the first swing as she ducked and countered. Sarah was screaming in fear as some barged in through the door. Kesset was trying to fend them off. Angela watched as she gritted her teeth and closed her eyes while beginning the chant. She managed to throw a few of them back with the spell she initiated.

It appeared that they were ready for it and they knocked her down by striking her across the back of the shoulders. She hit the dirt on her knees and a couple of guys jumped on her. She had a last resort. She gritted her teeth before giving a high shrill whistle. As a result, she got a hit to the head but it was too late. She didn't see what happened after she blacked out.

* * *

 _Wake up!_

Angela winced slightly. She could hear who it was loud and clear, but that didn't mean she was going to make things easy. She had been a prisoner before and she knew the buttons to push to show that she wasn't going to be pushed around. She didn't move much to indicate that she was awake. It was probably a bad idea and would earn a few bruises on Sam's body but…

Angela felt herself being yanked up by her wrists. She discovered that they were tied behind her back. Smart move on their end since the spellwork she had in mind required the use of her hands. That wouldn't stop her. Just delay her. And she had the dogs. She just hoped they were all right since a quick look revealed that they were not wherever they are. So she focused on her present situation.

She found herself plunked into a chair and no effort was made to restrain her. They must be confident in their apprehension methods. She looked around and found Kesset in another chair and he looked pissed. It looked just like Dean pissed with the glare but the posture was Kesset. He was in another chair and it looked like he had been restrained. She could only guess that he gave a fight and they didn't like it.

The result came walking in, holding Sarah by her bound wrists and her hair. Angela noted the bruises on the face and gave a slight smirk at that. She was concerned about Sarah since the hair pulling was obviously painful. The smirk was still on her face though since she noticed the state of two others. Her handiwork and probably from the dogs.

"You think this is funny?"

Angela straightened up and looked in the direction of the voice. She recognized him as one she had blasted back with her spell. He looked a little worse for the wear since he bore a couple of talon marks. It had her raise her brow slightly since partial shifting was one of the more difficult challenges for a shifter. If Sam did that… She looked at Sarah as she winced in pain and asked her, "You okay?"

"I'm talking to you."

Angela felt the tug on her shoulder and she felt her back slam into the back of the chair. She winced since her hands were tied behind her back. But she tightened her mouth in a tight line. She narrowed her look at the leader. She then grinned and asked, "Decided to look badass? That'll make a nice scar." She gestured at the visible scratch on his face.

"This is not a joke."

Angela shrugged a bit like it was nothing. She looked up at the leader of her captors. "I don't know. That mark on your face… kind of hilarious."

It really wasn't but Angela wasn't going to play the conventional rules of being a prisoner. She had been there, done that and it failed to impress her. Still she was not going to let an innocent person suffer for being who she was. She knew that feeling all too well. She looked up and glanced at Sarah as she whimpered from her hair being pulled by their captors. She opened her mouth and sighed slightly before looking at the leader and asked in a calm voice, "What do you want?"

"I want to know what a witch wants with this medium." The leader gestured at Sarah while looking at Angela.

"I'm not a witch. I am a hunter. My name is Sam Winchester."

It was risky using Sam's name but there really wasn't time to explain a body swap. Not that this guy seemed interested in explanations anyway. It had the effect that she wanted since the leader paused. It encouraged Angela to continue, "My brother and I were investigating the deaths here. We suspected that it was vengeful spirits."

"Sam and Dean Winchester?"

Angela stared at the leader with a bland expression. Had she been in more control or the roles reversed, she would have been amused at the expression that the leader was making. However, it didn't look to be good considering she knew that there were still people out there who still blamed Sam for the train trip onto the Apocalypse despite the fact that he stopped it by leaping into hell with Lucifer, locking him back in. She looked at the leader and replied, "Yeah."

She expected the grabbing of her hair from behind and having her head pulled back. Her lip twitched and she grimaced a grin. She joked, "If you wanted me to look at you, you could've asked. Though I should tell you I don't swing this way."

The tug should've hurt but it didn't. It was distracting from the thugs hurting Sarah. It was the best she could do since she was certain that these guys were versed in things like spells and wards. It would be difficult to test out the boundaries. They were smart about binding her hands. No doubt their leader remembered what she did to him before Sam took him out for a spin. She did manage to chuckle a little bit.

"You think this is funny?"

Angela chuckled in her throat. "Maybe a little."

"Really?" The leader bent low and said, "Because I hardly think that being responsible for the end of the world and learning magic as well as hanging with this abomination, will get you released anytime soon." He hummed low before tugging back on the handful of hair that was in his hand. "And I highly doubt you are Sam Winchester."

"Pop the wallet," Angela replied as she tugged her head away. Probably a few hairs were yanked loose but that was better than giving satisfaction to the man. "And I am Sam Winchester and I'm not just an average hunter. I _am_ a Hunter."

It produced an effect. Sarah had been holding still since it didn't pull on her hair. She watched tall and handsome back talk Trip. It was shocking but then again the person that was tall and handsome was not really a man and they were not fazed by being tied up and manhandled. Like they had been manhandled before. It was even more of a shock to reveal that they were a pedigree hunter. She couldn't help the small gasp that escaped from her mouth and she heard the others in the room making noises.

The leader looked at everyone, taking in their expressions, except for the murderous ones on the one that was tied up six ways from Sunday. He grinned slightly and looked down at Angela. He nodded and smirked, "You really think that is supposed to impress me?"

"If you are a part of who I think you are, then I think it would." Angela smirked back. "I mean most orders know each other. Then comes out the territorial alpha bullshit." She looked at the leader up and down. She then said, "Les Gardiens de l'Innocent."

The leader lost his smirk. His face became bland and then laced with anger as he narrowed his eyes at Angela. "How do you know that?"

Angela looked up at the leader. She couldn't turn her head when he walked around behind her. She looked forward and smirked, "There are many ways in different languages to say it. However, I think it is hardly original."

What happened next, no one expected. Angela kept up the brave face until she felt the most intense and throbbing pain on her shoulder. Her eyes went wide the moment it shot a needle, whit hot pain down her spine. She let out a shout of pain since she couldn't hold it in. She took a couple of breaths and leaned forward. It shocked her as much as anyone. It was then that she felt something pulse and could feel it on the balls of her feet.

The leader was surprised and took a step back. "What the hell?" He looked at Angela leaning over and breathing heavily. "What…"

Angela was looking around wildly. She was still feeling the pain even though it wasn't as sharp as before. Her mouth was opening and closing as if trying to find words. Her shoulder throbbed and it took her a moment to realize which shoulder was throbbing. She didn't have time to take a look since she was grabbed and yanked back. She felt her shirt collar being yanked down and she heard the hiss of anger and disgust.

"A Hunter and you mated with one of them? Those disgusting creatures?"

Angela swallowed. Her mind was on overload from the pain. She managed to gain enough coherence to take a breath and say, "You have no idea what you've done."

Angela found herself yanked out of her seat so she was standing. To add insult to injury, her shoulder was touched and she felt the throbbing pain. She managed a pain-laced smirk as she looked at the leader. She managed to purse her lips and stare at the leader.

"You are no better than Sarah."

"Oh she's better than you," Angela replied breathing a bit heavily. She leaned forward a bit. "And I meant what I said. You have no idea what you've just done."

The end result was getting a punch across the face. It forced Angela to her knees since she was already off balance. She felt the sanguine taste of blood in her mouth as she heard Kesset grunting in anger. She pit it out. Well tried to.

"Oh I know what I'm getting into. And it will be my pleasure in getting rid of you, Sarah and the bitch you are mated to."

Angela felt a surge of anger. She knew her temper but this felt like something else. She gritted her teeth and growled. It was cut off when she felt a fist pound down onto her shoulder. And right down on the mark, followed by a kick across the abdomen.

* * *

 **A/N:** Round two of talking to the girl and it looks like they are ambushed and Kess and Angie have no powers. Wonder what will happen next time on Freaky Friday...


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Sam sensed something was wrong the moment he touched down near the motel. It was in the very air, so thick he could almost taste it. It was weird, but it wasn't. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that he had been body swapped into Kesset's body, but he wasn't going to freak out over it even though he was freaked out. All he knew was that there was something wrong and he wasn't liking it, and he was thankful that he managed to not get stuck trying to shift back into human form.

The unease picked up when he rounded the corner and faced the room. When he saw that the door was ajar, his hackles, if they were that, rose. His muscles tensed and he felt a sense of alarm and worry. His first thoughts were on his girl. True he was concerned with their visitor since she was a human and a civilian but his first thoughts were always on Angela. It was distracting because he sensed danger and deep down he knew it would interfere with the job.

He approached with caution and felt like an idiot because he didn't have his gun. Then again he didn't take one since it was supposed to be a relaxing flight. It made him mad at himself even more, but he focused and pushed the door open slowly. He felt naked without a weapon but raised his free hand anyway. He barely noticed how his fingers and nails became talons. He held them at the ready as she walked into the room.

The state of the room told him that it had to be a group of people that ambushed her and Kesset. From the look of things, they put up a bit of a fight. The windows were broken. Furniture was smashed. They were definitely going to get slammed with a repair bill. He looked around, his eyes darting and looking for even the smallest of disturbances. It was then he heard a high pitched whine.

On the floor, under the upturned table was Moira. Her hind foot was caught under the edge of the table. Sam moved to help the trapped Wilder and heard another whine. He turned to see Zeppelin poking his head out from under the bed. He rolled his eyes and muttered, "For a tracker you sure are a sissy."

Zeppelin whined as he clambered out and nosed Sam on the arm. He knew that it wasn't his body but that it was Sam and knew that the mate of the alpha would comfort him. True to form, Sam reached out and rubbed the dog on the ears, pulling them gently before looking over his dog.

Moira moaned and whined but held still as Sam felt along the leg to make sure it wasn't broken. Seeing that nothing was seriously wrong except for a thin cut from the table edge, Sam lifted the table off, freeing her. He watched as she got to her feet slowly and shook her fur off before moving out of the way. Sam dropped the table on the floor and beckoned her to come to him in which she readily obeyed, allowing him to inspect the injury. She wasn't limping, but she was rumbling in annoyance.

Sam rubbed her head and looked around asking, "What happened, girl?"

Moira whuffed as she paced around the damaged room. Sam knew she wouldn't respond but it made him feel better. He looked around. The place was trashed and his girl, Kesset and their medium was gone. This wasn't looking good and it didn't help that he felt ready to go on freak mode. He could feel the muscles where the wings were attached tense up. He could feel the individual feathers starting to stand up.

A noise caught his attention. The two Wilders whimpered. They were still in shock or something. Moira tried to get it together and her fur rose along her back. It forced Sam to stand and he tensed up. He held his hand ready, feeling the talons appear. He approached the busted door since the noise was coming from that direction. A brief thought entered his mind that it was his brother and it would have made sense since Dean had little to no control over the functions of Angela's body that weren't related to normal body functions. Still, he wasn't taking risks.

Making a low noise in his throat got the dogs to take up position as he inched forward. He saw the shadow on the ground and swallowed slightly. The shadow moved towards the door. He was within arm's reach and that was when he saw the shadow of a gun. He was quick to grab the arm with his non-talon hand. The intruder reacted and took a swing at him.

Sam had been in Kesset's body for at least a day but he became very much aware that he was much stronger than an average human and could easily break a limb with a simple movement. It was hard to remember that when you were getting beaten by your opponent. He wondered how Angela was able to do it as he grabbed his opponent and flung it into the room and onto one of the bed. He was quick to follow up and was on top of the man with his talon laced hand held up, ready to strike.

"Sam, it's me!"

Sam had swung but stopped. The talons were barely an inch from the face of the man he was holding down with the other one. He peered at the man and saw that it was Bobby. He blinked and swallowed as he backed off, apologizing, "Sorry, Bobby." He shook his hand and the talons disappeared and hid it behind his back.

Bobby had decided on the brilliant idea of heading to the town they had been at to reverse the body swap. He had an idea how but he needed to look up a madam that he knew in that town to verify what he had. He knew the motel they were staying at and went to check up on them when he saw the damage. That only meant trouble and he didn't want to contemplate that his idjits managed to get into serious trouble and he needed to bail them out.

He didn't expect to be grabbed and nearly sliced by the sharp talons of an Avian. Much less a human who had been body swapped into one and somehow managed to do a partial shift after a day. He groused, "It's alright, Sam. I'm more concerned you got them pointy fingers in your arsenal now." He gestured at Sam's arm.

Sam brought out the arm in question. It had shifted to normal but he still felt bad. "I just… I thought whoever did this was coming back. Angie's not here, Bobby."

"I can see that," Bobby replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Where's yer brother?"

"Out for a drink." Sam sighed as he reached into his pocket for the cell phone. They agreed to keep the phones with the bodies that owned them. Less confusion if someone picked it up and decided to return it. He studied the call list and rolled his eyes as he tried to figure out which one was Angela's number since Kesset had an unusual way of listing his contacts.

While he was doing that, Zeppelin became alert. Sam and Bobby caught sight of it and watched the Wilder as he stood at attention and started sniffing. They tensed and Sam shifted into a defensive position. He could feel his nails start to elongate and reined it in. He didn't want to scare anyone who was just being curious. He glanced at Bobby, who nodded and pulled out a gun, ready to fire. Sam reached down and patted Zeppelin on the shoulder to indicate that he was to seek.

Zeppelin obeyed and started forward. He sniffed the air and everything as he advanced. Sam and Bobby followed behind. Sam watched as the dog moved forward, pausing at the door. Zeppelin sniffed the air deeply and with a yip, he bounded out the door. It was followed by a grunt and Dean cursing, "Damn it, Zep. What's gotten into you?"

Sam sighed in annoyance and shook his hand. The nails retracted as Dean stumbled into the room with Zeppelin bouncing around, excited to see him. Dean looked around and then at Sam and demanded, "What the hell did you do, Sam?"

Sam felt his wing feathers ruffle in defense, "I did nothing. I came back to this." He gestured around the room.

Dean groused as he stumbled in, grateful that he picked the flat boots to wear. He would have been miserable in the heels that he had worn when they had their FBI covers in place. He didn't know how women could stand walking in those things. He looked around the room and noted the upturned furniture and broken furniture. "Well it looks like we're not getting the deposit back."

Sam rolled his eyes at that. "Dean, I came back to this. Angie, Kess and the girl are gone," he said looking at his brother.

"I can see that," Dean pointed out, trying to hide the fact that he was freaked out that their girl was gone and to top it off, she was in a human body meaning she didn't have her freaky ass mojo or strength they were used to. It was then that he noticed Bobby. Well, he noticed the smell of rotgut and figured out who it was. He looked at him and asked, "What are you doing here, Bobby?"

"Well I came to fix ya idjits after checking in with a lady friend of mine," Bobby groused as he made sure his weapon's safety was on. "I finally figured out that grimoire but I needed a second opinion."

"Since when did you need a second opinion?" Dean offered gruffly with a hand gesture.

"Since I'm dealing with a grimoire that had some pretty nasty stuff just protecting it if you didn't open it the right way. Thing was like a Chinese puzzle box," Bobby groused in reply. He glared at Dean for his rudeness.

"But you did managed to figure it out?"

"Like I said, I need a second opinion," Bobby gruffed, thoroughly annoyed by this. "What have you idjits gotten yourselves into that has Angie and Kess and I'm guessing a girl missing?" He looked at the boys pointedly, well aware that they could glower back and both were capable of throwing a tantrum beyond human if it got into their heads.

Sam and Dean looked at each other while Sam answered, "The case… it's…"

"It's not a salt and burn." Dean took the lead in his usual brusque fashion.

"Well I can see that," Bobby countered in a sarcastic tone. It wasn't helping anything but he couldn't help it. He leaned forward and looked at the boys in a similar manner Angela would have and asked, "So what in hell is it?"

"A medium," Sam answered quickly before Dean could retort in a fashion that would get him in trouble later.

It was enough to stop Bobby in his tracks, "A medium?"

"Yeah. Angie said they were rare."

"Rare my ass," Bobby countered, "They're the most sought after beings on the planet from both sides. Why the hell didn't ya call ya idjits?!"

"We just figured it out," Dean countered, aware that he was sounding like a whiny girl. It didn't help that his voice was that of a girl. "And she nearly blew out my ear drums!"

Bobby looked at Sam and Sam rolled his eyes and explained in a low tone, "Dean actually got Angie's hearing and smelling abilities. Not quite figured it out."

"I figured out plenty," Dean countered heatedly. "I mean not everyone can control the wings or even shift from man to bird to birdman in a span of five minutes…"

"You have been busy, Sam," Bobby interrupted, impressed at Sam's progress.

Sam made a face at that. He knew that he felt like he was a natural with Kesset's body after his initial mishaps. He liked it, especially the flying. He knew that Bobby was impressed because he did a partial shift with his hand but even he wasn't sure how he did that. He covered, "It was instinct and I think we're missing the point. Angie and Kess are gone along with the medium we rescued."

"Do you know who it was?"

"I don't know." Sam tried not to feel guilty about knowing since he had left the premises to try and help calm the girl down. "Angie was going to find more. She… told me to leave."

"What?" Bobby looked at Sam and Dean like they were the stupidest men alive.

"She told us to go because we're the freaky ones and the girl was screaming her head off at us," Dean countered, throwing himself under the bus. They did both leave and he wasn't going to let Sam be the sole target.

"And you two decided it was a good idea to leave her alone with a medium?" Bobby glowered at the pair of them. He was ready to chew them out for that one. "What the hell were you two thinking? And in yer situation?"

"Angie warded the place, Bobby," Sam pointed out. "Everything was fine."

"Not when you have a medium in the room," Bobby countered. "You two really don't know what you've gotten yourselves into. Do you?"

Sam and Dean looked at each other. All they knew was that medium were rare and coveted. The details were drawing blanks on them. Even Angela hadn't been certain about the whole thing. It occurred to them that they may be in more trouble than they thought. Before Sam could say anything he doubled over and grunted out in pain, causing Dean and Bobby to rush over and Dean's left was slumping like it had been dislocated.

* * *

Sarah peered through the darkness of the room. Her head ached from her hair being pulled. She was sporting a few bruises but nothing too serious. She had been scared that Trip and his 'friends' were going to kill her because of what she was. That had been on Trip's mind when he first tried to get her. It had her wondering at the change of heart.

Actually, she knew the reason for the change of heart. It was because of tall and handsome who was a body swapped woman and her friend who was kind of clueless on some things and other things he wasn't. Tall and handsome said she was Sam Winchester and that seemed to turn the tables on things. Tall and handsome was the one that got the beatings. Cute and clueless got a few beatings too

Sarah continued to peer through the darkness. She tensed when she heard movement and a sort of growl. It came from her right and she shifted before she came to an abrupt stop. She found that she had been handcuffed to something. She really had no idea where but it smelled musty like an old barn. There were plenty of farmhouses and ranches in these parts. She tugged on the handcuffs and grunted in frustration.

"Don't bother. Iron."

"She's not a creature, Kess."

Sarah blinked and turned in the direction of the second voice. The light was dim and she managed to make out tall and handsome leaning against a post. She couldn't tell but she thought she saw dried and crusted blood on the side of the face. She winced since she remembered the beating that Trip gave because of the mouthing off. She said, "I am a person."

There was a snort of laughter at that and Sarah turned to see tall and handsome chuckling. The body was good on the eyes but Sarah could see that the mannerisms were clearly feminine. She actually liked that and it was attractive. It made her wonder what she was like when she was in the correct body. Sarah watched her and asked, "What? It's true."

Angela chuckled and winced from the sore spot on her forehead. She blinked and could feel the crustiness from dried blood. She knew Sam was going to be upset at her appearance. She rotated her left shoulder and winced from the throbbing in the shoulder. She didn't expect that to happen when their captor slammed down on her left shoulder. That was the sharpest pain she had ever felt with the exception of when the demon stabbed her in the back when she first died and then in her lower back when she witnessed the murder of Jessica.

She remembered what Morpheus and Lucifer had told her. It was feedback. The result of a completed mated pair. She learned later that typically only one or 'the alpha' did the marking. It was rare when the alpha was marked by the chosen mate. When it was done, they shared a bond, a link that enabled them to sense each other's thoughts and feelings. How far that went… it could be physical and that would mean Dean would feel it and if Sam was nearby… She knew Sam was overprotective with her and the fact that he was in an Avian body… This boy that was holding him was going to be in a world of pain when the brothers caught up with them.

Looking at Sarah, Angela said, "Most supernatural beings can be restrained or killed with iron. It's a nice little binding agent for what Kess really is."

"It's very unpleasant," Kesset muttered as he shuffled where he had been tied up. "I still feel it sometimes on my neck when my wing was broken."

Angela looked at Kesset, "Sorry about that, Kess."

"Not your fault, princess," he replied, looking at her. "You were lost and I had to find you. It's my duty and one I accepted fully." He turned and looked around and up. He took a couple of breaths as he tried what he had been doing earlier. He had been trying to find a way to break free of his restraints. If he had been in his normal body, he would have probably succeeded even with the iron restraints. It would have burned but they weren't treated with extras like warding.

Unfortunately it wasn't easy and he saw he wasn't going to get away any time soon. He let out a frustrated grumble after trying for the umpteenth time. He growled, "Gah. How does Dean manage to do anything in this body? Every time I try to do anything I would normally do, I feel achy like there are old injuries."

Angela chuckled, "I could tell you exactly what he does. Some of it in the category of beautiful, natural acts."

Kesset shot her a look, "Don't even."

Angela was laughing. It was funny to her and she heard what Kesset had done to Dean when Sam woke up from his soul insertion. She believed in fair play and she dealt it equally and heavily. Both brothers knew it and they had both suffered for it. She teased, "Come on, Kess. You weren't squeamish about hinting a few things about me and Sam."

"Only because he was making a big deal out of something and natural," Kesset retorted. He narrowed his eyes and caused her to laugh at him. He frowned more and added, "I'm glad you find this situation amusing."

"I'm amused with the body swap," Angela corrected. "I get a laugh seeing expressions exclusive to you on someone else's face."

"Do you two always fight?" Sarah looked at the pair, wondering how they could be arguing when they were obviously in a difficult position.

Angela looked at Sarah and gave a smile. She was aware that she looked less than perfect with the bloody and fat lip. She rubbed her lips together and felt the cut on it. She rotated her shoulder and felt the throbbing from when the kid touched her. She answered the question, "We don't fight normally. Just the frustration from the body swap. I find though that having a bit of humor eases tension in the situation."

"Which can get quite out of hand when you're not playing matchmaker," Kesset deadpanned.

"Got you Kate, didn't it?"

Kesset snorted and looked away. He took a breath and then looked back at Angela. "How are you doing, Princess? What that insolent brat did…"

"Throbbing," Angela admitted. She could feel the other injuries. Definitely a couple of bruised ribs and a few bumps and bruises all over the place. "To tell the truth, I am more worried about the other end."

"Other end?"

Angela looked to see Sarah looking confused at the whole thing. She was reluctant to share what she had done to Sam despite the fact that he said that he was okay with it and no regrets. Yet right now, with the threat of possible death lingering over their heads, it didn't seem so important to hide anymore. Sighing she replied, "How Sam is going to feel and possibly Dean." At the look she was getting, she elaborated, "I am mated. Sam is my mate."

Sarah raised her brow, "Is that code for married?"

"Not as you define it," Kesset answered, "It's a profound bond on deep levels. It connects the two individuals to the point where they can sense each other's thoughts and feelings. Some bonds are profound enough to allow communication between them."

Sarah blinked and looked at the pair, "You're serious?"

Angela nodded slightly. She could tell that the girl was trying to process it but she was taking it better than most. Of course she had the craft in her blood and she was a medium. She wasn't surprised but it was a lot to process. She replied, "I am. I mated with Sam a year ago. Before we jumped into hell and saved the world."

Sarah blinked again at Angela. She heard the flippant tone and it had her wondering if she was stuck with an insane person. An insane person that was gorgeous and even in a male body was gorgeous and… She was definitely going to go insane from this whole thing. She said the first thing that came to her mind, "But that is insane!"

"No more insane than the fact that you can summon the dead," Angela replied with a slight smile on her face. "And that you are a witch."

Sarah rolled her eyes and nodded at that. "True, but… you're saying you went to hell and back. Literally."

"And that is true," Angela replied. She shuffled her shoulders. "Sam said to yes and let Lucifer in. He took control and put the devil back into the cage from which he had been sprung. I wasn't going to let him be alone so I went in with him."

Sarah shook her head, not quite believing it. It was really farfetched, but she shouldn't be too judgmental. After all she was seeing the effects of a body swap spell and her aunt Gigi was a practioner. Then there was the whole thing with Trip and she had no idea why he thought the need to kill her. She blinked and looked around, thinking of what to say when the door opened.

Trip came in looking bored but no hints of remorse about what he was going to do. He looked at the three prisoners. He looked at Kesset and then Angela. Finally he looked at Sarah and said, "Well, I talked to my boss and as much as I like you Sarah and we are friends…"

"Were, Trip," Sarah corrected. There wasn't a point to it but it made her feel better to set the record straight. "We were friends. Then you became… this." She would have gestured but she couldn't since her hands were tied. "You're now a first rate jerk."

The slap was unexpected and Sarah let out a whimper. Angela watched but didn't flinch. Instead she glared and she heard Kesset grumble in anger. She knew that the Avian had a specific view of women that seemed old fashioned, but he encouraged independence. She knew that if he was in his body, he would have let Trip have it. Angela said, "Hey."

Trip turned to look at Angela. He stepped towards her. "You have nothing to do with this but…" He kneeled in front of her. "You are unusual." He peered at her. "You have a mate mark. That only comes from a beast in human form. So what is it? Lycanthrope? Bloodsucker?"

Angela pursed her lips and looked at Trip. "And that matters?"

"Not really. You're a traitor to your calling anyway." Trip stood up and took a few steps backwards. "I looked you up, Sam Winchester. And today is your lucky day. You'll get set free from your life of darkness and the evil you latched yourself to."

Angela snorted at that, "Delusional fools you and your order are."

The punch was hard and had Angela twitch her jaw. She hear Sarah yelp in fear and then screaming 'no'. She saw her being yanked to her feet by one of Trip's men. A knife was held to her throat, dangerously close. Angela looked up at Trip as she was yanked to her feet. She stared at the business end of a gun as it was cocked.

"Really sorry I have to do this and to a hunter with a reputation as yours."

Angela gritted her teeth. She felt her heart thud in her chest. She swallowed but wasn't going to let the brat see any fear. She stared at Trip as if to dare him to try anything. That was when she heard the crash and splintering of wood.

* * *

 **A/N:** Bobby comes in with news about fixing the body swap but Angie and Kess are missing and looks like the bond between Sam and Angie may have consequences. Stay tuned for next time on Freaky Friday...


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"Sam?" Dean rubbed his shoulder while putting a hand on his brother.

Sam had gone down, clutching his shoulder, clearly in pain. The wings had come out and reacted in a protective manner. It had taken Dean and Bobby a good ten minutes to get around the wings to take a look. It took another ten for Sam to relax enough to let Dean in. Sam was fine physically since there was no mark but it made him agitated and trying to take off without explanation.

"I'm fine," Sam replied as he rubbed his shoulder and rotated it. "Right now, I need to go."

"Wait, where's the fire?" Dean put up his hands to hold back Sam. He wasn't willing to fight his brother since he knew Avians were hard to handle once they got agitated.

"Don't try to stop me, Dean," Sam growled as he tried to maneuver past his brother. "Angie's in trouble."

"Yeah, I get that and so is the medium girl," Dean replied, trying to calm down his brother. It had been so much easier when Sam was in his normal body and he had been pissed at the guy that killed him the first time. "But you need to calm down. We can't have you charging around. Not with your… condition."

That stopped Sam but he wasn't amused at Dean's choice of phrase. He glanced at his wings and with a shake, tucked them in. He looked at Dean with a raised brow, "Anything else?"

Dean wasn't sure what else to say considering that Sam could easily fix what he needed. He looked around and noticed that Bobby and the witch they had gone to see was looking at them. Bobby was looking impatient and the witch was looking like she was going to tear them both a new one if they destroyed her house. "A little help here," he demanded.

"I'm not interfering with an Avian who clearly wants to leave," Gigi, the witch said. She pointed a finger at Sam, "And you better not destroy my house."

Sam looked at the witch, affronted that she would accuse him of that. "I'm not trying to destroy your house, lady. My girl is in trouble and I have to save her."

It sounded like the track to a bad movie when Sam said that. Gigi wasn't in the mood. She had been surprised and annoyed to see Bobby Singer on her doorstep with two people that obviously were the victim of a body swap. She figured that they had come because of the recent killings done by a ghost and she was determined to protect her niece since she had dealt with her fair share of hunters and knew what they were capable of.

It surprised her when the Avian said that they were trying to help the girl and knew that someone was after her niece. It was why she was accommodating to them but her patience was wearing thin. She looked at Avian and replied, "And how do you know that?"

She was surprised to see Sam stop like that. He stared at her with a slight look of panic but it was hidden. She looked at everyone else. The girl, who was obviously a man stuck in there, was looking at the Avian like he was demanding he tell the truth, and Bobby… Bobby was looking at her with a pleading look. It had her pause and it occurred to her that there was something going on that not all parties knew about.

Sam looked at the witch, not sure of what to do. He kept quiet about his mated status more to protect Angela. It sounded stupid since Dean would do everything in his power to protect her; it was what they did for each other. Yet, Sam was trying to process it himself and it was something that felt very private in the first place. It had been a bit to process that by having sex and biting her where he did marked her as his in a more permanent sense than what a piece of paper said, but as he said time and again to her, he was okay with it and didn't regret it.

He didn't want to not tell Dean but he wasn't up for the teasing that would more than likely follow. He couldn't hide it from Bobby since that grizzled hunter figured it out right away and in a painful manner. Haley knew about it because, according to her, she had seen it when he had been walking around soulless. As for Dean, he bought the fact that it was a common thing for him to overreact when he perceived Angela to be hurt. Now he was being called out on it and he didn't know what to do even though the right thing would have been to come clean since it would explain why Dean grabbed his shoulder and rubbed it.

He was saved when Gigi took a couple of steps towards him and nodded in a knowing fashion, "Of course, I almost forgot that when Avians choose to be a guardian, they tend to react and feel things a bit differently than other guardians. And you are in the original owner's meat and that tends to screw with things. You must have been hit with a pretty strong body swap spell." She stood toe to toe with Sam and looked him in the eye.

Sam looked at the witch and took in the look she was giving him. He replied with a slight nod, "Yeah. I mean… it makes things worse than usual."

"Tell me about it," Dean muttered as he looked away. "Ever since you busted into the room wings flapping you've been acting really weird."

Sam shot Dean a look. He looked at the witch, "I'm sorry about your niece, but we really were trying to help…"

Gigi held up her hand to silence Sam. She looked at Bobby and then at Dean before looking at Sam. She said, "I know you were trying to help and trying in bodies that weren't yours. I can help you but we need to find Sarah. This group that took her and your friend… they are bad news."

"We figured that out. I mean Sam here managed to talon them near to death," Dean offered. "And he didn't get stuck. Not to mention he can make his hands…" He made a gesture suggesting talons.

Sam shot Dean a look. He was distracted when Gigi commented, "Partial shifting? That is very good for someone not used to it."

"That's all well and good," Sam countered, trying to be polite even though he was agitated that they weren't moving. His mate was in trouble and it was driving him nuts that he wasn't doing anything to help. "But right now, Angie and your niece need help. We have to go."

"And where do you think that is?" Bobby looked at Sam, curious as to how he was going to answer this one. He knew Sam didn't divulge much about his relationship with Angela and was reluctant to talk about the fact that he entered into a mated pair relationship without actually knowing what that meant.

"Don't know but… I know," Sam replied after some thought. He couldn't explain it, but he knew he could find them. It wasn't like he had a sense of smell like Angela. That was how she found him and Dean so long ago when they were getting beaten up by those Lupei. He shrugged his shoulders and flexed his wings slightly but didn't extend them.

It was pretty farfetched but Dean could see that the more they kept waiting, the more Sam would get agitated. He couldn't explain it either except the whole fact that he was in Kesset's body and was maybe suffering side effects. He looked at the witch and Bobby and said, "You know, maybe we should let Sam fly with this. No pun intended."

Sam snorted at that. Dean clearly meant it since he saw the smirk. If his brother found something that worked, he held onto it and reused it. It wasn't the first time and this wouldn't be the last. He crossed his arms over his chest and shot a look at his brother, telling him he knew that Dean was saying the pun on purpose.

Dean shot a look at Sam and continued, "Anyway, since Sam seems to have a grip on Kess' body, let him run with it. We have Zep and that sissy mutt as backup." He gave a shrug and turned to look at Sam to find his brother was gone. "Sonofabitch. Sam!"

Sam had given up listening. The urge to do something was too strong and he didn't want to waste any more time. He took off while Dean was talking to Bobby and Gigi and started following his… whatever. He took off in a direction and kept going, aware that he could easily shift into the bird form and get there faster but he knew that he would have pissed off Dean by leaving like he did. The least he could do was leave a trail for Zeppelin to follow. He didn't have any doubts Moira would do just as good of a job.

He couldn't explain it. He just knew where to find Angela. It was like a beacon telling him where to go. It did have him wonder if this was how it was for Castiel and Kesset when they sensed her in trouble. If it was, then he understood their position when they scolded her and she brushed them off. Well not brushed them off but give the song and dance about taking care of herself.

He didn't mean to be short with everyone but it was like instinct was telling him to shut up and start acting. He wasn't sure whether or not he liked it and it was disconcerting. He clearly was feeling Angela's distress even though she was trying to be calm about it. This was one of those things that they were going to have to talk about when this was over. The thought occurred to him that she was feeling the same thing, which was why she reacted so violently when Bobby tried to prove his point. In any case, this was going to frazzle nerves before it was over.

Sam focused on the direction. He had a couple of false starts but was quick to pick up the point with signal strength. It was weird but at this point, anything would make sense. It worked for him and he followed the signal to a rather dilapidated house with a shed. He paused when he noticed movement and automatically switched to bird form to get in closer. What he saw made his feathers ruffle.

They were normal people from all appearances. Something about them had him want to growl. He couldn't explain it. He got the vibe of the renegades that had tortured his girl. What they did to her made him angry and he just charged in. Here though, he had the sense to keep his head and plan his attack to free his girl and Kesset. The medium was in his mind but it felt like an afterthought and he vaguely felt bad about that, yet his thoughts were on the situation at hand.

Sam was no stranger to sneaking up and taking out a fugly. This time though, he bypassed it completely. His first concern was getting to Angela. Making sure she was safe. Then he would deal with the assholes that thought they could hurt her. He shook his wings to work out the agitation he was feeling. He had to keep his cool and it was getting damned harder. He figured it was the Avian biology and he wondered how Kesset was able to stay cool during that horrible time.

A sound caught his attention and Sam focused on it. He switched to bird form and got closer. No one paid attention to him though it was most unusual to see a rather large Levant sparrow hawk in that part of the country. Then again he wasn't out of the ordinary except to maybe a birdwatcher. That didn't matter as he flew to where he could see inside the barn. One good thing he could say about having the ability to shift into a hawk was that he took on the characteristics of one, meaning the eyesight was spectacular. Had he been in the more scholarly mode, he would have taken notes. As it were, he was on a mission.

At first he couldn't see anything and he moved to look around. He moved his head to hear for her better since there was plenty of noise but grew frustrated. He paused when he heard a sound and a whimper. It was the sound of skin on skin, a slap. He could hear his brother's voice growling and knew that Kesset was pissed. He heard more whimpers and then Angela talking. He managed to find a window and he saw her being herself. And it earned a punch and Sam got a good look of Angela's face. When he did, he saw red.

It was no effort to shift into his humanoid form. He didn't even care that he looked like a crazy person. He just charged right in, breaking through the door like it was nothing. He saw the business end of a gun pointed at Angela and he lost it. He charged forward and grabbed the hand and gun and jerked it out of the way. It went off and the bullet went upwards into nowhere, but that was nothing compared to what Sam did.

He could get pissed, but this was full blown rage as he grabbed the offender by the throat and lifted him. It would have been easy to squeeze the light out of him, but he paused when he heard his name, "Sam."

He then became aware of the whimpering and looked at the girl that they rescued. She looked terrified of him. He looked at the man he was holding as he was struggling to stay conscious. Taking a breath, he released him, giving a slight toss just to add insult to injury before walking to Angela and peered at her face. He hissed at the fat lip and the bruises that were forming as he fondled her face. He sighed and pressed his forehead to hers more for relief and just to feel better, "Are you okay? Nothing serious?"

Angela had been stunned by the sudden explosion of wood and then Sam appearing. She had seen Kesset fight and the Avian never went crazy like Sam did. It made her want to fix this body swap more than ever since it was probably torture on Sam. He was already possessive and he had a protective streak. Coupled with Avian biology and given only a short time to master… She replied, "I'm okay, but I need you to free my hands."

She didn't need to explain. There was a bunch of noise outside. Shouts and crashes and Angela thought she heard a couple of shots being fired. Some shouts were heading in their direction. She spoke firmly and urgently, "Sam, release my hands. Now."

It was a switch when Sam obeyed immediately. Then again he knew when to take things seriously. He reached around and broke the bindings off, not concerned about the slight burning from the iron. He just shook his hands and went without a word to release Kesset and the girl. And it was just in time.

Angela was pulling the last of her bindings off when the first of Trip's men appeared. They were ready to kill without mercy. It was automatic as she slammed her right fist into the palm of her left and opened it up, moving her fingers, pushing in an outward motion while saying the spell chant. She didn't doubt that the spell would work since it could be done by anyone who trained long and hard with the Alchemists like she did.

The circle appeared and it was like a puff of light as it shot forward and right into the oncoming enemy. It was followed with Sam charging forward on a few others, using his wings to swoop and glide until he was beside Angela. They acknowledged each other and continued to fight while Angela called out, "Kess, look after the girl."

She didn't hear Kesset's reply but she heard the unmistakable sound of a gun being fired. There were several shots and a grunt from Sam. She wheeled and saw Sam as he fell from the air and into the wall, crashing through it. She started running towards him since she was certain they had the kind of ammo that would be deadly to supernatural creatures but was stopped by the one who had shot him. He pointed the gun at her and she held her hands up in surrender. It didn't matter if she was human. She aided the 'enemy' and she mated with one of the creatures. She wouldn't give in that easily though and thought of a plan as the guy aimed at her.

"What the fuck did you do to my brother?"

* * *

Dean wanted to curse the world for creating little brothers. They did cause nothing but trouble but then again, he wouldn't trade Sam for anything. Besides it was kind of fun to watch Sam go crazy over a girl and he had blackmail material for the future. In this case though, he was more concerned about Sam biting off more than he could chew in trying to rescue Angela. And he was curious about Sam's behavior even though Bobby had told him it was just being in Kesset's body that was making him act all weird. He would buy it for now but he would keep an eye on his brother.

"Zep have a read on Moira?"

Dean rolled his eyes as he kept his gaze on his dog. After Sam left, the sissy mutt took off, leaving no doubts that she had followed her master. He set Zeppelin on the trail and they were following him. He seemed to have stressed the fact to his dog that none of the usual could be done. It was serious and he needed to be on his A-game. Even after having the dogs and learning about their kind, Dean still felt silly talking to the mutt like he was a person and could understand. Of course, Angela would say that they were bred to understand and carry out complex orders and were a lot smarter than people gave them credit for.

Watching Zeppelin, Dean turned the Impala when the dog veered off down a dirt road. "Looks like he found her."

"I know this place," Gigi said from the back where she was sitting with Xander. "Hidden in plain sight," she murmured as she shook her head.

After calming everyone down so her house wouldn't get destroyed, the witch explained that the group that had their friend and her niece was a group that for centuries had protected humanity. That wasn't new to Dean and he asked her if they were the Centurion dicks. It endeared him to her but she had to scold him saying that such language wasn't right coming from a lady. She ended up telling them that it was a different group called Le Garde and they were from France originally. The details didn't matter since Dean was in the mode of thinking they were assholes and messed with the wrong people.

Bobby just sat shotgun wondering how in the hell a simple hunt had turned into a rescue mission and more encounters with ancient or old groups that hadn't moved with the times. He just wanted to get his idjits back to Sioux Falls, fix them and send them on their way. Sighing, he kept his binoculars trained on Zeppelin until the mutt came to a stop by the side of the road. He almost wanted to laugh when he saw why and he heard Xander in the back rumbling. "Looks like he found the little miss."

Dean spotted Moira and noted that she was standing there. She had started going into hell hound mode and she was poised and alert. He knew from experience to pay attention. So he slowed the Impala down and got out and walked slowly to the dog and kneeled beside her. "What you got, you sissy mutt?"

Moira growled and looked in the direction of the barn. Zeppelin had started growling too forcing Dean to look in the direction they were looking at. He saw a lot of guys running around and some were heading to this old barn. He blinked when he saw a flash of light erupt and at least three of them flew out the door they went in. "Damn. Nice, Angie."

Dean knew that it was Angela and while Sam could brew up a spell, their girl was the one who knew the ins and outs of magic and spellcraft. He knew she had been practicing while they had been working jobs after Bristol. The job with the ghost who had died and then went after the ones that humiliated her was one even though that one ended up sucking because the ghost's sister died and hence releasing her spirit. He never asked her why but commented that it was kind of cool in the Harry Potter way and it made her laugh.

Now he was seeing it in action and it was impressive. It was short lived when he saw his little brother hurtle through the wall following gunfire. He was already running towards the place with Moira and Zeppelin charging. They barreled ahead, clearing the path for Dean and he ran towards his brother to find Sam trying to get up but wincing in pain.

It occurred to Dean that his brother had been shot and not by a normal bullet but by one that would most definitely be painful to someone that wasn't all human. He looked up and saw Angela with the business end of a gun pointed at her. Even though it was Sam's body, he could see the defiance that was totally her in the eyes. Hearing Sam grimace in pain caught his attention. Seeing Sam struggling, Dean saw red and couldn't help but bellow, "What the fuck did you do to my brother?"

It was what Angela needed since she grabbed the arm and got behind the gun before it went off. She began wrestling and throwing punches. Dean barely had time to realize that there were others joining them and it wasn't Bobby or that witch. He turned to see five of them advancing like he was a wild animal. He stood ready but he wasn't sure what to do. The only time he actually vamped out was when he got into a fight with his brother at Bobby's and that was put down when Angela bellowed in her alpha voice. He glanced at Sam and said, "Come on Sammy. Can't do this by myself. You got the wings."

Sam grimaced as he managed to get to his knees. He gripped his shoulder and said through gritted teeth, "Burns, Dean. Iron."

"Can't you… walk it off? I mean Angie does it." Dean was starting to panic at the advancing guys. He didn't even see the dogs who were snarling or Bobby and Gigi, who, at the moment, were going after a witch that was helping these guys and he didn't even know. "Sam."

"Just vamp out. You'll be faster."

"I can't. I… don't know how."

Sam looked at his brother with a look as he got to his feet. He flexed his wings and realized that one of them had been hit. It was a scratch but it still burned. He looked at it and cursed, "Fuck. Kess is gonna be pissed."

Dean looked at Sam and saw him look at the damaged wing. He could agree. Kesset had not been a happy camper when a demon busted his wing over a year ago. He had groused and once almost destroyed a motel room because of that. It had him and Sam nervous and Angela had been bemused at the whole thing, only 'barking' when the Avian got out of control. Much like when she yelled at him and Sam not too long ago. He muttered, "You got that right. You couldn't just wait could, ya Sam?"

Sam groused at his brother and retorted, "I had to go."

"Yeah you keep saying that. What's up with that?"

"Avian biology," Sam offered.

Dean snorted at that. He wasn't buying it but at the moment it was as good an explanation as any. He turned when one of the ass hats that kidnapped their girl said, "Are you two done talking?"

Dean looked at the leader and retorted, "Hold your damn horses for a second." He gestured between him and Sam. "My brother and I are having a conversation."

"Your brother?"

"Got a problem with that?"

They shook their heads since it didn't matter. "No matter. You disgusting things will both be dead anyway."

"I take offense to that," Dean replied as he began to smooth down the clothes he was wearing, suddenly becoming aware that he was behaving like Angela would when she was self-conscious about her appearance. "Wait, that was…" He fell silent.

"Dean. It's fine," Sam said. He managed to angle his limbs to be ready.

"Dean?"

"Yeah, her name is Dean," a new voice chimed out.

Sam and Dean turned to see Sarah, standing with Kesset, who was looking a little worse for the wear but fine more or less. The girl was looking pissed and determined. Dean noticed that her fingertips were doing a weird glowing thing, like when Haley did her electricity and it dawned on him. He grinned at the idiots who were going to suffer her wrath and said, "Just trying on a new look."

It was enough to have Sam roll his eyes, but it didn't matter. The group that had been advancing laughed and were going to attack. Three of them jerked and it was apparent that they had been electrified. The other three were still moving but skidded to a halt when a spirit appeared out of nowhere and thrust its hand into each of their chest leaving a bloody hole. Dean widened his eyes and looked at Sarah with an impressed expression.

"Impressive, but not good enough."

Sam and Dean turned to see a lone figure; he looked like a kid. They heard the girl call to the man by name but were focused on him as he held up his hands. It was obvious that he was using a spell and it was meant to be the obliterating kind. And neither brother knew what to do about it. It felt like it did when Lucifer had been first set free as a blinding flash headed in their direction and the girl screamed in terror.

* * *

 **A/N:** Sam rushes off to save Angie and Dean follows but everyone ends up being in more trouble. Stay tuned for the conclusion of Freaky Friday...


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

To be a hunter meant that you courted death. It was an expected thing. There was always a chance that the fugly would get you and you could go out like a wimp or go down swinging. The Winchesters expected death as part of the package. That didn't mean that they were going to lie down and take it. The will to live was pretty strong especially when there seemed to be a giant ball of light hurtling at you that was guaranteed to bring about certain death. The problem was that neither Sam nor Dean knew what to do and it wasn't like Sam was in a position to do anything with the injuries he sustained. The only thing that they could do was to lift their forearms to shield themselves.

There wasn't much to do against the light that was hurtling towards them and it really didn't help Dean when he heard screaming that just hurt his eardrums. Wincing, he tried to push Sam to get out of the way, as if it would help their situation. He humored tackling his brother but that might not go over well and both would end up in a fight if they survived it. Still, he tried and closed his eyes when the light got too bright for his liking and he sensed Sam raising his arm to shield his.

It felt like an explosion but without the concussive force behind it. Rather, it seemed to kick up a windstorm, stirring up the dirt. Dean opened his eyes and found that he was still standing there. Sam was too and he was still holding his forearm up but looked a little puzzled. They looked at each other wondering what happened until they looked in the direction the attack had come from.

Angela was standing there in a defensive posture but her limbs were not in the usual position. They were splayed like she had cast a spell or something, which she did. There were a couple of sparks that radiated outward like they had created a shield. That wasn't what caught either Winchester's attention. Dean was certain he was having a moment of déjà vu and blinked a couple of times trying to make sure that he wasn't hallucinating. Sam frowned, trying to make sense of what he was seeing.

Angela wasn't paying attention to anyone but the boy that was in front of her. She had taken care of the guy that had pulled a gun on her and Dean's distraction managed to give her an advantage. She took care of the guy, knocking him out with the stunner spell she knew pretty well. It was then she realized that there was something terribly wrong and it was confirmed when she saw the leader, the one Sarah called Trip attempting a spell she had only heard of but it was enough to make her remember the effect and it spurred her into action.

She wasn't sure what she was going to do. It felt more like instinct than anything since she got in front of Sam and Dean so fast. That was odd since she was in a completely human body. She just did it while conjuring up the alchemy sigil that came to mind. She wasn't even sure it would do the trick but the only thing on her mind was to protect her boys. She made the motions but it became evident that she wasn't exactly doing what she had learned and she was aware she was chanting a spell with it. She didn't have time to think and instead focused on her objective.

The only thing that came to mind was when she protected herself from Kali's fire. She just brought her arms up and the rest happened from that. She did the same thing but completed the alchemy spell and it was like a shield or something. It hit the blast and it was like watching Newton's law of motion of equal and opposite reaction, but her ire was at Trip. She had felt the power of the blast he tried and she wanted to cuss him out, but she really couldn't do that.

Sam and Dean were stunned by the whole thing. It seemed as if everyone was stunned by what just happened. Sarah had her eyes opened and it looked like she had screamed herself hoarse. Kesset looked like he wasn't sure whether or not he should move but it was clear that he was in a protective stance to defend the girl. Bobby and Gigi were off to the left and they looked like they had seen the most scandalous thing they would have seen in their lives. The smoke was still billowing around making it seem almost dead. Until the sound of clapping came through.

Angela shifted her gaze but not her body towards the newcomer that was coming in and clapping. It caught the attention of everyone and they weren't sure of what they were going to do. Angela held her position, but her hands and arms adjusted to launch another attack if the newcomer tried something. She noticed Kesset and Gigi doing the same. Sam and Dean were a bit more obvious in their reaction. In any case, they were ready for whatever was going to happen.

The newcomer continued clapping as he moved forward as the smoke cleared. He was an older man. His hair was dark with iron grey side burns that went down the length of his hair. It was drawn into a ponytail and it swished gently side to side as he strolled forward. It was almost comical since he was so reserved and gentlemanly, if that was the word. It was completed with the suit he was wearing. It was a dark grey suit, perfectly tailored. Everything was in its place, down to the tie. Even the shoes were perfect and they didn't even have a speck of dust on them.

The man kept clapping until he was in full view of the group. His clapping slowed almost like it was mocking. He smirked a little as he noticed Angela's position, well aware she was ready to spring in attack if she felt threatened. He looked around at the scene like he had stumbled into something that he wasn't supposed to be in and then up and said, "Well that was spectacular."

Sam and Dean blinked and glanced at each other while Angela narrowed her eyes at the man. Everyone else seemed to be frozen in shock. The kid that tried to obliterate them was looking like he was going to get the beating of his life. It was clear to the Winchester that the kid knew the older gentleman. The only thing they could do was keep their dogs from attacking, but even they were not moving, like they were just as shocked as they were.

The older man was smiling like he was there on a social call. He looked around the property and said, "Sorry about that." He took a few steps, saying, "It seems that a few misunderstandings had been happening here."

That was an understatement but no one said anything. Rather they let the gentleman walk through, making an assessment. He said something in French and the men not dead, got to their feet and started picking things up. The gentleman watched them working for a moment before turning towards Angela and repeated, his accent coming through, "I do apologize for the trouble. We were tracking the reason for the mysterious deaths that have been occurring. We found the cause, but it seems that some took it a little further." He glanced at the kid.

"It was a medium."

"We know, which was why we said to leave it, Trip." The gentleman turned towards the kid. His eyes narrowed in disappointment.

"But… but…"

The elder gentleman looked at Trip and said, "You were given an order and you ended up disobeying."

"But…"

"I know all about Charles' ideas."

"I…"

"Trip… _Retour à la base_."

Trip lowered his head and looked at the others before looking up at the elder gentleman. He gave a nod and turned to go in the same direction the others were heading. He didn't look back as he left but the elder gentleman was watching him leave as if to see he would do anything else. When he was satisfied that nothing was going to happen, he turned to look at the rest of the group.

Angela had relaxed from her defensive position by then and had straightened out. Her hands were ready to start swinging, but she opted to watch. In fact, she was a little confused at what was happening and frowned as she watched the men that just attacked them stop what they were doing and then picking up and leaving. She could tell that Sam and Dean were confused as they looked like they weren't sure of whether or not to attack or just let things be. Kesset and Bobby were doing the same thing. She turned and looked at the elder gentleman with a raised brow.

The elder gentleman was looking around and strolled forward towards Angela saying, "I am truly sorry for what young Trip has done. Like I said we were investigating the deaths that had been caused by a ghost." He paused and looked poignantly at Sarah while adding, "And it since seems to have righted itself."

Angela didn't reply. She stared at the gentleman with a bland expression. She wasn't sure what to make of this and she sensed that if she didn't say anything, she would get answers. Maybe a few of them if not all. So she stood there, watching what the elder man was going to do.

The elder gentleman studied everyone, but indicate anything was wrong with the silence. "In any case, the ones that instigated the trouble will be dealt with though…" He looked around and finished, "I think they have been punished enough." He chuckled a bit and looked at Angela. With a slight smile, he said, "Well, I'm going to take my leave."

Angela blinked at that. Her lip twitched slightly, but she didn't say anything. She did dip her head slightly in acknowledgement. They could continue fighting, but something told her that it wasn't worth the trouble. And if they did keep fighting it would spell trouble for those that weren't involved. She had been in the middle of armistices before to know when to fight and when to let it go. She sensed everyone would follow her lead on this one. She lifted her head and looked at the elder gentleman, her lip curling into a respectful smile.

The elder gentleman gave a similar smile and nodded. He looked at everyone their before going back to Angela. Smiling again he said, "Well it seems I'll be taking my leave. I'll say that I've never met a finer champion of humanity. Especially one that trained raw talent. That showing under Hakim's tournament was impressive."

Angela didn't blink. She could see Sam and Dean shifting slightly because of the recognition. Her lip curled into a slight grin and she nodded slightly. It wasn't like she could deny anything, but it did bring back the old adage of who didn't know her.

"Of course the use of alchemy magic was a surprise. Then again, you must do what you must when faced with certain circumstances," the elder gentleman replied grinning. He turned and started walking away. He gave a backward wave, "Congratulations, by the way. I figured he was the one."

Angela said nothing but let him walk away. When he was just at the edge of the property, she lowered her head and gave a smile. At least it was one fight that ended well. She straightened up and looked at everyone until a bark caught her attention. She looked and saw her dog Xander bounding towards her. She chuckled and kneeled to welcome the cranky old mutt. She hugged him around the neck and gave him a head rub. One thing done.

* * *

"Sorry about the wing, Kess."

There was a grunt and a murmur and Sam winced as he looked at Angela, who was fixing up the girl Sarah. He received a look of sympathy that was hardly reassuring since Kesset was muttering about irresponsible fledglings and reckless youth. He knew the Avian would be pissed at the injuries he had received from their fight. He continued, "It's not like I didn't try to avoid getting shot."

"Not to mention the crash landing," Dean added with a smirk, enjoying the fact that Sam was getting the ire of a species that he normally got along with.

"It wasn't like that," Sam snorted angrily at his brother. He ruffled his wings and earned a grunt and growl from Kesset, forcing him to hold still.

"And maybe you wouldn't have ended up like that if you hadn't took off on us like ya did," Bobby pointed out as he got the ingredients ready. It had been decided to put everyone back into their bodies as soon as possible regardless of injuries. It could be considered just desserts in most cases and a far better punishment than any scolding he would have given.

"Angie was in trouble," Sam repeated as if it were a perfectly logical explanation.

"And timing was fortuitous," Angela replied as she finished with Sarah and turned to look at the injuries on her face. She winced at the fact that Sam was going to have to deal with it when they got switched back. Her and her big mouth.

"I don't know about you guys, but I thought it kind of hot that Sam did the flying with the wings thing," Sarah added, more to break up the tension. When everyone looked at her she shrugged and added, "I did see him go from bird to birdman in like seconds. Kind of was like those action/fantasy movies."

"Samuel was impressive. He picked up Avian traits quickly," Kesset's reply came from behind Sam, causing the person mentioned to wince. "Including a partial shift."

"Must be that being a bigger bitch than usual coming through," Dean teased, thoroughly enjoying the fact that his brother was the target of heckling. "Thought he was vicious in his usual skin…" He left it hanging as he took a swig from the beer bottle he had been nursing.

Sam would have said something very unfavorable about his brother but was stopped when Gigi came in saying, "Well you can't take the love out of the person when they are super attached. Almost like bonding."

Sam's face went red with embarrassment and looked to Angela for help, but she said, "Well, I'm sure part of it is the fact that we have the genetics of our temporary bodies to deal with. Right now, I feel an overwhelming urge to eat a salad." She made a slight face that was meant to tease.

It was enough to produce laughter and everyone was patched up more or less. Even Kesset regained some of his humor and admitted to Sam that he would have made an excellent member of the Guard if he had been Avian. It was the highest compliment that Sam was going to get from someone who clearly defined the boundaries of master and servant and he took it. It was the least he could do since he did "abuse" the Avian's body.

In the end, everyone was returned to their rightful places. Gigi had confirmed that Bobby's research was correct and was surprised that he hadn't done it before their fight. The grizzled hunter merely muttered that it didn't hurt to get a second opinion and he admitted in a low voice that he was worried about the four idjits that had gotten themselves in this mess. It was enough to have Angela give a hug that was way too girly to be Sam even by Dean's standards just as Gigi reversed the spell. It certainly was hilarious when Sam realized he was hugging Bobby and he was being laughed at by his brother. It led to cussing and yelling until Gigi shouted at them that there would be no pie for dessert if they didn't behave. That of course had Dean turn a one eighty.

It wasn't until late, after getting back to the motel and finding that everything had been repaired and paid for that the questions started being asked. It was back and forth on who the kid was working for down to the strange guy in the suit. That had them all wondering who the hell he was and if he was somebody to be worrying about. Angela was quiet about the whole thing, answering when necessary until it was agreed that it wasn't going to do anyone any good wasting a night not sleeping. They could discuss it on the way back to Sioux Falls in the morning.

It was a relief for everyone to wake up in their correct bodies. Angela couldn't help but laugh at the whole thing since Dean was constantly checking to make sure he was in his own body. Kesset kept pulling out his wings and inspecting them. Sam was just being himself though she winched at the fact that he was a little more beat up than Dean's body.

"Now that you idjits are back to normal, I'm out," Bobby said as he headed to the Chevelle he had driven over.

Angela smiled in bemusement as she leaned against the doorframe with her arms crossed over her chest. She replied, "Admit it. You had fun."

"No I didn't," Bobby groused, "Not with them two idjits you travel with nearly destroying my house."

"It worked out."

Angela chuckled when Bobby groused and took off with Xander. She grinned, and turned her attention to the other three and stood aside to let Kesset out. She teased, "Another tale for Kate?"

Kesset gave her a gimlet eye while she continued to be amused. She knew that he wouldn't say or do anything to her because of the social statuses they held, but she did encourage him to speak his mind. In this case, he did, "More like a nightmare."

"It wasn't that bad," Angela pressed.

"Not being about to fly is a nightmare. And it's disturbing Sam picked it up so quickly." Kesset eyed her suspiciously. "What did you do?"

"Nothing. You remember I used to hang around your kind. Unless you forgot when you sprained your wing." Angela smiled and watched Kesset.

Kesset shook his wings at that. "I… don't." He cleared his throat. "I'll report to your mother."

"She's not my mother," Angela called back fruitlessly as Kesset shifted and took off. She hummed when he circled and gave a tweak to a lock of her hair in playfulness. That was when she noticed someone coming towards the room. She straightened up and said, "Thought you'd avoid us after everything."

Sarah stopped next to the Impala just as Dean came out with his duffel, followed by Sam. She took in their appearances, recalling how that happened and looked at Angela. "Aunt Gigi wanted me to give you these," she offered a container. She explained, "Lemon cakes. She's the best at making them and it's a thank you. And I wanted to say thank you."

Dean heard cake and snatched the container out of Sarah's hands. "I'm good," he said looking inside.

Sam rolled his eyes and then turned a pleasant look towards the girl. Sarah winced at the split lip and hissed, "That looks nasty."

Sam touched the injury and shrugged, "It's fine. Thanks for the cake. It was nothing."

"Meant a lot. Kind of opened my eyes and everything." Sarah leaned in and peered at Sam. "Am I talking to the guy that was the birdman?"

Sam made a sound at that, "Yeah."

"Just making sure."

"Believe me, we all are, sweetheart," Dean said with a grin. He eyed Sarah appreciatively. "'Cept for Angie. She's been way too Zen on this."

"Only because I know what it's like. Well, being possessed really." Angela shrugged her shoulders. She looked at Sarah and explained, "A god manifestation thing. No big deal."

Sarah looked at Angela with a raised brow and then the Winchesters. This had been a crazy experience. It was enough to sign up for therapy. At least she ended up being right about a few things. She cleared her throat, "Okay. Well… uh… just wanted to thank you and everything."

Dean gave one of his charming grins at her, "Like Sam said, it was nothing. It's what we do."

Sarah gave a slight smile and cleared her throat. She felt the blush rise and turned to take her leave. She heard the trio start talking about moving out and where they were heading to next along with some heckling between Dean and Angela. Feeling annoyed with herself, she told herself that she'd better get it over with. Biting the bullet, she turned and walked really fast back towards the motel.

They had finished packing and were getting ready to get into the Impala that that been parked. Angela was joking about something with Dean when she felt a pair of hands that were not Sam's grab her by the cheeks and turn her head. Her eyes widened slightly when she realized that a pair of lips that were also not Sam's were being pressed to hers. She blinked in shock as she realized that it was Sarah that had grabbed her and kissed her like that.

Sarah knew that she was taking a big risk doing that. She had done some reading about mated pairs and how Sam could take it the wrong way. She just had to say thank you and what she felt. She knew she surprised the woman by what she did and silently prayed that Sam wouldn't want to rip her to pieces. She finished and stepped back, blushing. "Thank _you_ ," she repeated after swallowing nervously.

It seemed to trigger something in the older woman since her eyes seemed to take on an almost predatory look but no malice in them. It was actually scary and thrilling and Sarah just froze. She stiffened when Angela was suddenly in front of her, pressing her forehead onto hers and staring her in the eye. It was low and almost husky when Angela replied, "You're welcome," and stepped back, giving a nod.

Sarah took a breath and smiled before walking away. She vaguely heard Dean asking Angela if she switched sides. She almost laughed when she heard Sam and Angela tell him to shut up. She could now move forward.

* * *

It was late but Gigi was used to it. After all some rituals do require them to be at night. In this case, it wasn't necessary. She just had an appointment to keep and she wanted to see off the people that came and helped her niece. They had left earlier, but she had chosen to stay at her vantage point and just look at the town that had been home. She waited and was silent even when she heard the footsteps nearing her.

"I'm surprised that you came, Gigi," came the playful tone.

Gigi barely shifted so she could catch a glimpse of her visitor. She replied in an equally playful tone, "You were the one that called this, Jean."

Jean hummed as he dusted off the lapels of his suit and made sure that his hair was fairly tidy as it usually was. "Well I figured it was only polite considering the trouble my boys caused you today," he offered.

"And only brought more trouble with those three and their Avian friend," Gigi murmured.

"I was impressed. Particularly by her. You do remember her, don't you?" Jean pressed with a knowing smile, his French accent lacing his words heavily.

"But she doesn't remember me."

"Sad thing of fate, my dear," Jean replied with a sigh of regret. "Then again she doesn't remember me either. A pity, but it was to be so."

Gigi hummed at that. She thought about what happened that day when her niece came home with a smile and she looked different. It took a while but she got it out of the girl what she had done and what had happened. "You will be disappointed at a lack of a recruit. Sarah has been claimed."

"I figured as much," Jean replied with no hint of malice. He looked at the horizon. "Still the same. I pity those that try to challenge her." He gave a smile and changed the subject, being abnormally polite, "Well this was a good social call. I do apologize again for the attempts on Sarah. I think it's best to not tell her that it was an attempt to get her to focus on her abilities. Don't you?"

"I regret agreeing to it," Gigi muttered, "But it worked out well. I am just concerned." She looked at Jean. "They have a long and difficult road up ahead. They are both strong but even the strongest can break under pressure."

Jean studied Gigi. So many secrets and memories. It was why she was always the wise one when they worked together. He looked in the direction she had been looking at and replied, "Non, mon ami. If anything we'll end up seeing what the hints the last few years have provided us and they will be stronger. The sum of all experiences."

"I hope you're right."

"Oui."

* * *

 **A/N:** And there you have it. Seems like Gigi and Jean know our dhampir friend but she doesn't remember them. And Sarah seems to be a member of the 'pack' so to speak. It's a wrap and stay tuned for the next episode 5.10 The Sandman...


End file.
